


Automaton

by sora_grimshaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Stiles, Different earth, Erica and Boyd lives, F/M, Future, Genius Stiles, M/M, Machine - Freeform, Minor Character Death, No werewolf power, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, self hate, there are other couple that is not mention up there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_grimshaw/pseuds/sora_grimshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth was dead.<br/>Stiles has lost his mother and father, all he wanted was to live a solitary life on his own after what he had done.<br/>Away from the past that haunted him.<br/>But some how, the past has its own funny little way of dragging him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You can't run from your past

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this kind of story.  
> I want to give Stiles something, and making him BAMF.  
> Tell me what you think, it's not an exactly happy story.  
> I'm not that good at writing either.

Earth, where everything is green, sky is blue. No hunger or war. Earth, where everything is exciting, where everyone cheer for the super bowl together.Earth, where every faces are always smiling though they are not familiar with each other. Earth, where there was dogs running around, birds soaring in the sky, little fish swimming in the lake. Earth where everyone is friend, where everyone is family and Earth, a non - existing world or at least used to be existed.

 

Tokyo – 2045

 

      Stiles found himself standing in front of the glass window looking outside again. He couldn't sleep again last night, i was almost like a routine for Stiles, every day he woke up from his own nightmare and walked to the window near his bed trying to find something, something that could prove to him this is earth. Earth was nothing like it used to be 20 years ago, sky wasn't blue anymore, it was full of darkness. Sun and moon had disappeared as if it were swallowed by the dark clouds.  Why? All because of wars, diseases and disasters but mostly was all because of human. Stiles crunched his eyebrow together as the view of the abandoned street, so cold and quiet.

 

Human, a perfect production of greed. They fought, they killed, and they robbed to get what they wanted and forget by the end of the day we were all the same, sharing the same planet. Oil one of the main resources for engines and, electricity had all ran out. Human already used up all the oil for their own selfish need. Oil was burnt out, releasing those nasty chemical to the sky and before any one realized what they had done, blue sky was no more. The air was heavily polluted for anyone or anything to breath, plant couldn't live, the earth was soiled, and for some place it was under the rain of acid almost everyday. War started everywhere, fighting for last resource. Everyone started killing each other until disease stepped in and brought the world population down to less than 42 000.

Now they realize what they had done, the guilt they had committed, but it was too late. Earth was gone. Mother Nature was dead. The only question was: "how long do they have before the coal run out?”  The government made the decision, there were too many people, too little coal and the only way to make that decision appealed to the people eyes was to raise the taxes.

The rich had survived, while the poor slowly died. Some of them survived by working for the rich or stole from them. One way or another it was still hell for them. Slowly one by one the lost their faith, closed their eyes and die. Death to them was far more charming than to live in this hell on earth. All had lost their faith, and so was Stiles.

 

    Stiles was 5 when it all happened. He had witnessed 3 world wars for the past 23 years beside the very first 2. Each and every war when they ended, they brought down with them a few cities. Disease and disasters also got a few for themselves as they passed by. Beacon Hills where Stiles was born was completely wiped away by the 3th world war and also his mom, after that a few more years the next world war took his dad as he volunteered for the army. There was nothing there left in that ruin but skeletons, decayed corpses, abandoned and almost broke down houses, factories and buildings and the air that was so sour that just one breath into your lung would be the death of your life.  As far as Stiles knew, there were only 5 cities left standing, well slowly dying, human now are trying to keep these cities alive, but it was all too late. 5 cities: Tokyo where Stiles was staying, Santa Cruz, Lublin, Paris and Washington D.C and Stiles was not surprised.

 

   Back to Stiles usual routine, he put on his clothes and walked outside. The air was sour but still breathable, he walked down to the nearest supermarket, this section of the city, where he was living was empty. No one was living here except him and Stiles enjoyed it, the solitude this place had brought was the peace he needed. He grabbed a bag of crackers, and a bottle of orange juice. Stiles didn't care if it was expired; in fact everything here was expired. He ate the cracker and drank the orange juice, threw them in the bin and walked to an abandoned warehouse. Sam liked to call it his studio.  It where he kept all of his creations. He reached out his hand toward the handle of the rusted door, but stopped when his hand almost touched the surface. There were no dust on handle, Stiles looked down and saw dust mixed with a little bit of mud on the ground just right outside the door. He opened the door with caution, and walked in. He flicked his finger and rushed to the corner of the ware house. Light filled the room, and revealed in the dark corner: a tall man with dark brown hair, tan skin, quite muscly figure with a knife in front of his neck. Stiles stopped when he got a full look of the man who just broke into his studio, he withdrawn his knife and walked away from the man. The man was a bit scared and shocked by Stiles action but quickly got normal and smiled:

 

"Good to see you again, Stiles"

 

"Did anyone ever tell you to never go inside other people property?"

 

Stiles replied, not even looked at the man as he continued on his work on the canvas.  He was lucky to have a whole section of the city for himself. Which mean a long time of art supplies. The man behind laughed while Stiles tried not to feel annoyed by it.

 

"Your property? This is an abandon warehouse"

 

"Which make it exactly why it's mine, **nobody** wants it" Stiles snorted. He mixed the colour on the colour board to create a neon grey colour. He started swirled the brush in a semi-circle rotation on the right corner of the canvas. It took a while for the man behind him to realize that the image that was created by from the neo grey was clouds, dark mushroom shaped clouds that always appear after every explosion coming from the long grey line. The line became thicker, several grey objects scattered around the line and that when the man realized, it was the Great Wall of China.  The fire spread out to every bit of the canvas lower half, shadows appear in every dark corner, fear were written clearly on their face as the shadows tried to run as far as possible from the fire. It took a man a few more minutes to recognize what the painting was about. It was a perfect replicated the nuclear –ray acid bombed at Beijing, China in the 5 th World War, 2024 that destroyed the whole city and spread the radioactive and destroyed the entire country only after 8 months. The man sighed:

 

“Stiles, it wasn’t your fault”

 

“I designed that damn bomb, how can it’s not be mine?” Stiles’s hand trembled, he put the brush down on the table, closed his eyes, the images flushed back at his mind like it just happened. Stiles took a deep breathe in and out, he turned around looking at the male in front of him, his eyes filled with tiredness:

 

“What are you doing here Scott? And how did you find me?”

 

“It wasn’t that hard, Tokyo is the only place that the Government refuse to set up post and I come here because I need an explanation.”

 

“For what? If it for leaving, then you know damn well why” Stiles shouted.

 

Scott was silent for a minute, he then sighed. He reached to his pocket and pull out his phone. He knew how Stiles was feeling, but the reason that brought him here to Tokyo wasn’t just for a reunion. He looked up into Stiles’s eyes:

 

“This.”

 

Stiles walked closer to the table, put Scott phone on the table, several of neon lines running out of his phone toward the middle of the table forming a rectangle, and images started to appear. Stiles unwillingly adverted his eyes to the table. What was shown on the table petrified Stiles in his spot.

On the table was footage of an automaton running breaking into one of the US army station killed all the soldiers with its huge claws. Tank, guns even bomb couldn’t even leave a scratch on it.

 

The structure of the automaton was so familiar. Those crescent shaped head, slimmed body, with long sharped claws, all shiny silver, almost like a giant werewolf. Stiles stared at the table trying to find a slightest mistake on the footage proof to him that this was not real. But, they were not. There weren’t any artists that couldn’t recognize their own creations. Stiles tear his head away from the screen, shook it:

 

“Lycan...It can’t be”

 

“Didn’t it look like your prototype, but _bigger_?” Scott crossed his arm, knowing that he had finally got Stiles full attention.

 

“I destroyed my prototype, right after I saw how it work”

 

“Your blueprint?”

 

“Deleted” Stiles replied.

 

“Then how did it get there?” Scott asked.

 

Stiles could see the confusion in the man eyes. Stiles looked at the footage again, and suddenly stopped the footage at the point when the automaton was going to kill one of the generals. He zoomed in at the left corner of the automaton head. There was a mark on the corner. A spiral. Stiles pointed at the screen:

 

“Look, I didn’t made it, that is not my signature”

 

“Who made it then? This thing is indestructible, we’ve tried everything” Scott looked at the symbol, curiosity was visible in his hazel eyes.

 

“I don’t know” Stiles touched the image of symbol, he tried to think how could a design that he destroyed years and years ago appeared at Lublin killing people. Despite the fact that he didn’t build it, it was still his design, and couldn’t forgive who ever used it for mislead purpose. He designed this automaton to replace human energy and more over he designed the automaton because he was bored. He was young, he designed the automaton after the several images of ancient mythology creature and named it Lycan because of the creature he got his idea from. Stiles felt that rather than design the automaton to look like those robot there, who received the look like a giant or almost human, the automaton should take a form that so unique that it was nothing like those boring robots. The automaton didn’t run on oil or coal, they used the carbon dioxide in the air as the main fuel, the metal to create the automaton whole body was a mixture of uranium, diamond and platinum which made its body indestructible.

 

Stiles looked at the automaton again, he scrolled down and had a closer look at the automaton chest, he specifically created a space on its chest, cover with a plain net which was unseen to the naked eyes, it where the engine converter lay. Stiles’s finger quickly slid on the tables, light appeared where ever his fingers touched after it appeared the whole computer system. Sam entered a four digit codes and used his finger hold on to the images of the automaton and drag it into the middle of his computer system. The system analysed the images, when it done several window full of words appeared. Stiles read through it, he slightly chuckled and turned around at the man behind him:

 

“My design but not quite my design and it wasn’t indestructible”

 

“How can you be so sure?” Scott tilted his head in confuse for a moment.

 

“Because the last part to complete this automaton, the “heart” was never put in the blueprint, it was all in here” Stiles pointed into his head.

 

“So this automaton does have a weakness?”

 

“Yes, without its “heart” the left corner of the automaton chest is its fatal weakness, it’s can’t convert carbon dioxide into power so what power this automaton I wondered?”

 

“Coal?”

 

“Maybe” Stiles shrugged. He wanted to find out who stole his design, and dare to put their mark on his design. It seemed like Stiles had read his mind, Stiles spoke:

 

“Will you come with us? We got all the technology you need to track and find it”

 

“Go with you? All the way to Washington D.C? No thank you” Stiles shook his head. He rather stayed in his warehouse and tracked down the automaton than working with the government.

 

“No to my place, in Santa Cruz. I’ll also introduce you to my fiance. Allison.”

 

“You’re getting marry? Good on you, Don’t tell me you also come here to ask me to be your best man?” Stiles smirked.

 

“My one and only brother from another mother” Scott laughed.

 

“Only if I’m treated with lot and lot of curly fries”

 

“Deal”

 

Stiles laughed and gave his best friend a long hug, it’s been too long. Ever since Stiles decided to leave the government for good and Scott decide to stay. Stiles couldn’t blame him, his mom was still there working as a professional doctor. Unlike Scott, Stiles had no reason to stay. Everybody else also had gone their own way. While hugging Scott, Stiles felt that it’s almost he was back in the old days when they still go to school together when, they still have something call a gang.

\-------------------

 

They arrive at Scott’s house, or more likely a mansion in Santa Cruz. The moment Stiles set his foot inside the mansion he was greet by all the people that he thought he would never see again. Lydia, the most beautiful women he has ever seen and will ever see, the use to be love of his life, Jackson or like sometime Stiles call him jackass, Lydia boyfriend and Danny, Jackson’s best friend. Next to them was Scott’s mother, Melisa and a curly brunette female with a tall brown with slightly grey hair man and another curly blond. The curly brunette was probably Allison, the tall mid 40 years old man standing next to her must be her father, but Stiles had no idea about the curly blond.

 

Scott smiled and introduced him to Allison and her father Chris that he shared a few hand shake. Stiles also got a name for the mystery curly blond, Isaac Lahey. Nice name, Stiles thought. But the man was pretty quiet. He gave Lydia a long hug, how much he had missed the strawberry genius blond but let go after he receive a few glare from Jackson himself.

He looked around the place, it felt familiar but at the same time so distance. He looked at Scott and Melissa together and his heart ached. He missed his father. But if his father was here, he would be disappointed in him. Stiles smiled at the almost family like atmosphere but he soon realised that when they found the thief, then Scott would go back to his normal life, working for the government and Stiles would go back to Tokyo, back to his solitary life.  


	2. The Automaton Stealer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got no well excuse for not updating. Except for the fact of test, exams, and moving house like to another country.  
> And who had finished Teen Wolf season 3B? Who died like me when you see Dylan AMAZING TRANSFORMATION between the nogistune and Stiles?  
> So yea…enjoy :) if I still have like anyone reading it because Im such at writing and updating :D

Dinner was so cheerful that that made Stiles thought that nothing bad have ever happened. Allison was feeding Scott, by feeding it meant she was basically hand-feeding him, same thing with Jackson and Lydia. You could say that Stiles was a little bit jealous, just a little. Danny and Isaac were basically stealing each other food. Chris and Mellissa were talking possibly about Scott and Allison upcoming wedding. It’s felt so normal that Stiles felt that he didn’t fit in. Until Isaac spoke up:

 

“So Stiles, what can I do to steal the best man title away from you?”

“Keep dreaming, that title is mine. Even before Scott and I were born” Stiles found himself making jokes. How many years it is since the last time Stiles were himself. Too many.

“Sorry Isaac, even if you manage to get Stiles to agree, he still gonna be my best man even if I have to tie him up and drag him to the aisle myself” Scott chuckled.

“Aww Scott, that bring tear to my eyes” Stiles laughed and pretend to wipe off an imaginary tear from his eyes.

 

The whole table laughed. Stiles silently thought to himself. Even though this was just temporary, but it felt so good, so warm, so…safe. Stiles looked at everyone on the table and thought to himself, at least for the time being here he would allow him to be himself. Throughout dinner Stiles knew more about Allison and her father. Apparently Allison’s family was in a special force against the government. How they met is more interesting though, she shot an arrow through his shoulder while they were both on a mission…to kill each other and for both of them it was love at first sight.

 

“So in other word, Scotty boy here had been shot by Cupid, literally just not in the heart and we now have another version of Scotmeo and Alliet.” Stiles nodded while the couple blushed so hard that would make tomatoes jealous.

“But did the government knew about this?”

“Well they knew she’s my fiancée” Scott scratched his neck.

“Never occurred to you that they might kill you if they know?”

“Nope” Scott grinned and all Stiles could do is give himself a mental faceplamed at his best friend stupidity even though he knew that there was more that Scott haven’t told him. But he chose to stay silent. Scott would tell him, if he really wanted him to know and instinct told him to trust Scott.

 

After dinner, Stiles volunteered to help Mellissa with the dishes. To Stiles, Mellissa was like his mother ever since he lost his. She was there with his dad when he had first panic attack. She was the one who sneaked Stiles into the hospital when the doctor wouldn’t let him because he was too young to visit his mum. And to be honest, beside Scott, Stiles missed Mellissa. He missed her caring, her scolding when Scott and he did something wrong, he missed her advice when he failed on his designs. He missed all of it and seeing her again he couldn’t help but wanting to spend more time with this wonderful woman.

Stiles put the dishes into the dishwasher, water was something so valuable that they weren’t dare to use. He watched as the machine shook and all the leftover food slowly being ripped of the ceramic surface. More like the atoms bond in the foods were slowly being broken up back into their originals elements. Most of them were sucked inside the machine to be classified and put into groups. And some of the groups were used to power up the whole mansion beside the main power source of course.

Stiles felt his hair being gently ruffled; he looked up and saw Mellissa smiling at him. Stiles crouched down and let Mellissa’s hand stayed there a little bit longer. Mellissa’s voice was gentle as ever:

 

“Stiles, how have you been?”

“It’s been… _lonely, suffocating, almost unbearable…_ good, It’s been good. I got a giant warehouse as my studio” Stiles smiled as he told about her about his studio and most of his artworks. Of course he left out the ones about the war.

 

Mellissa withdrew her hand from Stiles’s hair Stiles felt almost dishearten, almost. Sam looked up and straight into the woman in front of him and he knew instantly that she knew he was lying.

 

“Stiles, even if I haven’t seen you years doesn’t mean I can’t tell whether or not you are lying” Mellissa sighed, in her sigh Sam could hear the worries in it. He didn’t reply.

“Why are you torturing yourself like this?” Mellissa continued.

 

Stiles found himself lost for words. He couldn’t find the answer to give Mellissa without breaking his second mother’s heart. The silent between them prolonged for few more seconds and Stiles felt every second was like a decade under Mellissa’s worries glaze. Isaac had walked in to save him before he could say something that would make her cry. The male informed him that Scott was waiting for him in the study with the others and he should come right away.

Stiles nodded and followed the curly blond because he had no idea where the study was and he wasn’t planned doing an exploring. When he reached the kitchen door he stopped, he turned around looked at Mellissa; he swallowed before the words left his mouth reluctantly:

 

“Because I deserve it”

 

Stiles turned around and followed Isaac to the study. He knew he had made Scott’s mother, the kindest woman he had ever met cried. He felt like running back to Tokyo just for a moment back then, Stiles had thought that he belonged here. And he hadn’t been more wrong.

Stiles walked inside the study. He looked around and chuckled to himself. Even though he hated the government, he wouldn’t argue the fact that they had good technologies. Stiles slightly raised his eyebrows:

 

“Scott, if I’m not wrong, you’re shit with technologies, so what with all the tech here?”

“Ah, they are Danny’s” Scott shrugged.

 

Stiles nodded, he knew, he was the one who told Scott about Danny’s ability with technology after all. He clapped his hand together and walked to the table and Danny was right next to him. Well two brains were better than one after all. He looked at Scott:

 

“Show me all you got on this imposter automaton”

 

Scott nodded and Danny who slid his hand onto a glass surface that a keyboard appeared. Sam watched Danny typed rapidly on the keyboard as the glass shone in dim blue light images shot up, perpendicular with the glass table. Stiles looked at all the information in front of him absorbed everything:

 

“All of these attacks appear in Europe”

“And if you look closely as I just found out earlier the attack start from Lublin if you put it a time orders and the distance between the attacks we can see that the time between each attack is 3 weeks, and the distance between each of the attack grew wider and it create a pattern of a” Lydia explain.

“Spiral” Stiles finished.

 

Lydia nodded at him as she tapped her finger on the glass table calculating something. Lydia never ceased to amaze him. Stiles smiled at the red head as if he just felt in love with her all over again. He tore his gaze from Lydia when he felt Jackson death glares toward him. He cleared his throat before focused his glaze at the glass:

 

“And if we following the pattern the next one will be in a week at…” Lydia click tapped fingers on the glass calculating the distance and times and England appeared in front of him.

“Wait Lydia, England is already gone” Stiles crunched his eyes brow in confused.

“Nottingham still stand, they managed to shield out the pollution air” Allison explain.

“Then why didn’t the government know about it?” Stiles shifted his attention toward Allison.

“Because Nottingham doesn’t want to be known otherwise government will just try to squeeze the energy out of them, you’ll be surprise to see how many cites still stand” Allison shrugged as she leaned closer to Scott as he wrapped his arm around her slim waist smiled at his fiancée cleverness.

“So all the cities the Automaton was spotted were also survival cities?”

“Some of them”

“And Scott, you went along with it because you love Allison?” Stiles looked at Scott confusingly.

“Well…it’s one of the reasons. The other one is that I agree with the resistance, the government was hiding a lot from us”

“And this automaton was not from the government?” Scott shook his head.

“And not from the resistance either?” Allison nodded.

“And you are still in the government?” Stiles raised an eye brow at Scott.

“Allison think that it’s better if we have an inside man, beside salary is good and you get all the toys” Scott gave him his goofy grin.

“Have I ever told you that Allison here is a keeper?” Stiles grinned and gave Allison a high five.

 

Scott held up his fist at Stiles for a fist bump. Stiles bumped it before both of them burst out laughing. How much Stiles had missed his best friend. Throwing an arm around Scott’s shoulder and gave it a firm gripped. Stiles looked at the images in front of them before looked back at Scott, after all those years the bond between them had never faded:

 

“You know what Scotty? I’ve never been to Nottingham before” Stiles winked.

“Yea, actually now that you mention it, I’ve never been to Nottingham before either” Scott grinned toward the whole group, who had catching up to their intention.

“We’re going to…” Isaac finally spoke up.

“England” Scott and Stiles said at the same time.

 

Scott of course being the government agent and all, so he got all the cool toys including this giant air ship which Stiles sure ran on both solar and lunar energy. Like Lydia just looked at him and quoted Doctor Who, Stiles swear he didn’t swoon when Lydia did it:

 

“It’s bigger on the inside”

“I feel like I’m back in third grade all over again” Stiles joked and of course he definitely didn’t look straight at Jackson when he said it. The reaction he got from Jackson totally worth it, even though Jackson nearly shoved him at the wall. 

“I prefer we have some shut eyes now and leave in the morning. Chris, Danny and Isaac I need you guy to stay here in case anything happen, please take care of my mum”

 

Scott was still a leader after all as Stiles saw all three of them nodded. That was before he realised that Lydia was coming with them and quickly looked at Scott:

 

“Wait, Allison and maybe Jackson I can understand but Lydia? Wouldn’t it be a bit too dangerous?”

“Watch it, Stilinski that’s my girlfriend you’re talking about” Jackson growled at him and frankly Stiles was quite surprised, Jackson wasn’t a jerk like what he thought he was, but if anyone asked Stiles would deny it and kill the questioner.

“Stiles, you’ll be amazed what I’m capable of” Lydia glared at Stiles and yes Stiles had definitely shivered. 

 

That concluded the conversation as everyone returned to their room. Mellissa showed Stiles to the guest bedroom. After what happen at the kitchen, Stiles was hopping that he wouldn’t ran into her at least till the morning but seem like luck didn’t like him anymore. All the way to the room, everything was quiet between them and filled with awkwardness. Mellissa stopped at the door which Stiles assumed was his room. Stiles waited for Melissa to move so he could get inside his room, but she just stood there. After a second or two she spoke up:

 

“Stiles…you don’t deserve it. Any of it”

“Mellissa my creation killed millions. Trust me this is nothing” Stiles forced out a smile toward Mellissa before walking forward to the door.

“Remember Stiles, you’ll always have us as your family. Have a good night sleep, sweetheart” Mellissa quietly said before coming closer to him and kissed his temple before walking to her room.

 

Stiles stood there, frozen for 5 seconds then walked inside his room. He lay down on his bed look him at the black ceiling. The bed was definitely a thousand times more comfortable than his bed yet he still couldn’t fall asleep.

_“Have a good night sleep, sweetheart”_

Those words kept replaying in his head over and over like a record on loop, Stiles closed his eyes to keep the tear from failing out. Those words were the words he wouldn’t dare allow him the luxury to hear not even in his dream. He didn’t deserve their love. That night was the first night Stiles cried himself to sleep not because of what he had done came back to haunt but was because of the desire wanting something he would never get.

 

_Stiles saw himself, no a younger version of himself standing in a lab. He was talking to some guy about a prototype. Stiles saw his younger self looking so proud when the prototype stood up and start walking. His younger self and his partner Peter shaking hand feeling more than happy with what they had created. But then everything shift when the automaton demonstrate its power as it destroyed 40 tanks loads with canons and bullets in merely 10 seconds. Both Stiles and him younger self shivered in fear as the automaton smashed the tanks to the ground, keep beating it until it was nothing more than a scrap of metal. The younger Stiles rushed to the main computer shut the automaton down. He walked over it, and destroyed it himself then walked to ask Peter about the blueprint and when Peter ask him “what for” he simply replied:_

_“Destroy it” He said._

_“Stiles, this is the greatest invention that will ever be created” Peter argued_

_“No, I promised I will never create anything that pose a potential threat to everybody, we can design something else”_

_“Stiles…”_

_“No, Peter do you trust me?”_

_“..Yes”_

_“Then destroy it”_

 

Stiles opened his eyes, “perfect timing” he muttered and hauled himself up and walked to the bathroom. He washed his face, when his eyes touched the mirror he thought to himself, it wouldn’t have been Peter. He would be the first suspect but then again Peter had been dead for more than 10 years. Something about being killed by his nephew or niece. Stiles sighed as he recalled the day he got the news. “A fucked up family” that what Stiles first thought when the new hit him. Though he admit he was pretty sad, Peter was a good colleague, a smart guy with a vision that what Stiles always called him. Stiles was in a deep thought when suddenly an images appear on the mirror and as the person in called, Stiles jumped back in shocked, he swore one day heart attack would be a reason why he died. Then again heart attack would sound a peaceful death in this world.

 

“Rise and shine”

“Oh My God, Lydia you almost gave me a heart attack here” Stiles grumbled.

“Breakfast is ready, come down because we are leaving after breakfast” Lydia smirked and the image was turned off.

 

Stiles fixed up his hair and walked to the dinning table. He sat down at the table that that was filled with pancakes. Been so long since his last pancake. Probably when he was 10. He probably must had zone out for quite a while because he felt Mellissa nudged him slightly as she asked:

 

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

“oh yea yea of course” like a hypnotized been cut off, Stiles snapped out of his zone and started eating.

 

Every bite he took, the taste of the pancakes swarming in and sweetened up his tastebud with the sweetness of honey. Stiles eyes started to blur, he realised everybody was looking at him and quickly wiped it away. He smiled:

 

“I thought all the bees are dead”

“They are” Lydia answered.

“Then how did you manage to?” Stiles asked, diverting the conversation to a different mood. He already knew the answer to his own question.

“Artificial, all you need was to learn and alternate the mechanism of the bees and create a replica of it” Lydia flipped her beautiful strawberry blond to one side as she spoke of her creation proudly.

“Well done” Stiles winked and of course he received glares on Jackson. With that he had successfully turned the mood of the whole breakfast around.

 

When they are on the air ship. Stiles looked at the whole air ship this was so Scott. He refused to watch Star War but was a die heart fan of Star Trek. It felt like Stiles was walking on the USS Starship enterprise and going to meet captain James. T. Kirk any moment. He looked at Scott:

 

“No Red for captain?”

 

Scott laughed and they gave each other a highfive before Lydia just rolled her eyes at them before sat down at the control board. Setting up the coordinate. With the power of this airship, Nottingham was just a few hours away. Stiles looked at Scott as they walked to the main table in the ship, Allison drag up all the information about the leader of the group in Nottingham. The leader was an young man probably in his 30. Even though he look quite young, his green eyes told Stiles another story:

 

“Jason, 34. He had been a leader that protected Nottingham for more than 10 years now. He’s sharped, used to be in the army. And all the people there hated machine. The only machine they tolerated was the basic machine for them to be able to grow plants, have water, commute with other cities and the shield.”

“That mean they gonna hate me for sure” Stiles joked and when he saw the seriousness in Allison eyes, he realised he gonna be hated no worse, dead.

“Stiles…they can’t know who you are”

Stiles nodded.

“Lydia and Jackson will be here to manage the ship. While Allison, you and I will come down and talk to Jason” Scott tapped the screen and different pictures appeared.

“Wait, wouldn’t it be better if I stayed as well. Considering the fact…well I might get killed, like instantly?” Stiles gulped. 

 

Scott shook his head and Stiles knew. He had to be there. It was his creation. Even if some one had altered it, it didn’t make much of a different. Stiles waited as the ship landed in somewhere outside the city, he took a deep breathe before walking out with Scott and Allison. The moment they step out of the ship, they were surrounded by spears, swords, arrow and all sharps object Stiles could remember. “No guns” Stiles thought, they definitely hated machines. But that line of thought was put on hold when Stiles realised the situation they was in. They hated machines, and all three of them just walked out of a gigantic machine, that seem understandable seem peaceful seem like none of them gonna be killed. Nope, not at all.

 

“Jason” Stiles heard Allison cheered and the males who looked exactly like the picture came out he gave Allison a tight hug. Okay maybe they were not going to be killed after all.

“Ally, how have you been?”

“Wonderful, in fact I want you to meet my fiancée, Scott and his best man, Dave”

“Nice to finally able to put a face to a name Scott. You too Dave” Jason smiled as he held out his hand for a shake.

 

Scott shook it with his usual charming, goofy grin while Stiles just awkwardly reply to the handshake and didn’t say a word. Jason lean them into one of the nearly collapsing building. Stiles walked inside, like walking into a ruin. Everything look like they about to crumble. People looked like they about to die. But yet, there something about them Stiles found it hard to tell. Even though they look malnourished, skinny and tired, their eyes they glinted with happiness. Happy because they were still alive? Or because of something else, Stiles really couldn’t tell.

When they entered a room, that Stiles definitely could tell that it look like a meeting room, the base, Jason’s office. Jason gestured all three of them to sit down. Stiles looked at the table in the middle of the room. Wooden with a few piece of paper, maps, weapon design, letters, few cups and candles scattered around the table. Jason quickly put all the papers to one side creating a pile. He then sat down and looked at them. He coughed:

 

“Even though, I’m glad I finally met your fiancée Ally but I doubt that was the only reason you come here”

“You terminate video call Jason. Other wise you would have been able to meet Scott years ago” Allison grinned.

“Allison” Jason said, serious could be heard in his tone.

“Okay, remember in my letter I mention about the automaton?”

Jason nodded.

“We predicted that the next attack would be here” Scott finished for Allison.

“What? That bloody automaton can smash like tons of tanks, like the tanks are nothing more but paper, if it here how can you expect us to fight back?” Jason stood up almost instantly.

“Calm down, Jason. I have a solution.  But I need to talk to you about it” Allison stopped midway.

“Go on” Jason nodded for them to continue.

“In private”

 

Jason stoped for a second before turned around to his men and told them to go outside. Stiles saw the unsure in Jason’s men eyes, but they still obeyed and walked out of the room. When they are out, Jason opened the door to check whether or not anyone was coming or near the door before closed it and locked it. He walked back to them, pulled out the chair and sit down, he took a sip from his drink on the table before gesturing Allison to continue:

 

“Actually, you have to promise not to freak out and have to keep a secret”

“….I promised” Jason nodded.

 

Stiles knew Allison was going to tell Jason about him. So much for not letting them know who he was. He looked around the room again. The room look like it been here for more than 50 years, judging by the amound of dust it had collected in the corner of the room not mention the table. Even though the table look were quite dusty. Stiles bet the only time the table was able to get actual cleaning was when Jason gathered the papers to one side, pulling the dust with them. Slowly Stiles’s eyes adverted to the piles of paper. Most of them are normal papers, actually some of them were old yellow paper, then his eyes stopped at one paper stuck out from that file. It’s not exactly those old yellow paper. Stiles heard Allison was starting to reveal about his identity when he suddenly jump up and cut her off.

 

“Actually, Dave here is the…”

“biggest fan of you Jason” Stiles squeaked.

“I’m sorry?” Jason asked in his thick British accent.

“I hear a lot about you from Allison here, how you been such an amazing leader” Stiles grinned while both Scott and Allison just looked at him as if he had gone mad.

 

Ignore the confused glare directed at him. Stiles stood up and walked around the room, he had to get that paper and get out of here

 

“You know Jason, I’m also a huge fan of History you know. Nottingham. It has so much history. Beautiful History, heroic history…”

 

Stiles said as he pretended to put his left hand on the stack of paper as the place for him to lean back, and of course the weight of his whole body just completely pushed the stack of paper onto the ground scattered them everywhere. Stiles jumped back in fear, he quickly apologised and crouched down and clumsily pick everything up, he still hadn’t stop rambling:

 

“Oh my god, I’m such a klutz, I’m so sorry. I haven’t take my med today you know. I had ADHD and that was such a bad thing to have now isn’t it? Considering the situation right now that we in”

“How about Scott can take you back to the ship and I can just talk to Jason” Allison suggested.

“But Scott didn’t know how to open the air ship” Stiles whined hopping for Scott to realise and played along so that Allison could realise and played along with them.

“Oh yea, I forgot that Lydia has updated everything, Allison can you come with us?”

 

Scott quickly said when he saw the signal from Stiles eyes. Allison didn’t quite understand anything but when she saw Scott playing dumb. She realised something was off as well. She gave them a slight nod as to she have understood it. She looked up at Jason with the most apologetic face she could have and shyly smiled:

 

“I’m terribly sorry for Dave. He really need to take his medication other while he might run around talking non-stop and bother everyone, would you just give us a few minutes”

“No no no, be my guest. Dave, please be careful. Sickness is something we all need to avoid”

 

Stiles nodded in agreement he thanked the man before scrambled out of the place with Allison and Scott behind him. They rushed into the airship, When they are inside Scott practically yelled at him:

 

“What the hell dude?”

“I’ll explain, Lydia get us in the air”

“what?”

“NOW LYDIA” Lydia nodded and quickly started the engine and just a few second they were up in the air.

 

Jackson was pissed off at the way Stiles talked to his girl friend but decided to stop when he saw the seriousness in the male’s eyes. Stiles waited when they were in the air, he quickly tapped on the system, changing the whole system coding, cloaked them and the airship became invisible in the air. That when he stopped, and pulled out from his pocket the paper that he was after before on the glass table. The table analysis the paper properties, few seconds later the properties of the paper was listed on the glass screen. Allison looked at the result, still confused:

 

“Stiles, What is this?”

“A paper I took from Jason”

“You stole his private letter?” Scott bewildered.

“Look at the paper”

“What about it, it look like normal paper to me” Jackson grumbled.

“LOOK CLOSER” Stiles yelled as he raised the light of the glass screen up and in front of their eyes the paper slowly turning blue.

“Blueprint paper” Lydia said, her voice filled with surpriseness.

“Yes, so…tell me why does the whole group of people who hated machine have blueprint paper” Stiles pointed out.

“They don’t” Allison shook her head.

“The whole message was blurred out, maybe they tried to destroy it?” Scott tilted his head when he tried to read the message and stop at the words on the blue print that petrified both Scott and Stiles.

“Scott? Are you alright?” Allison asked worriedly.

“It…it…” Scott shuttered in surprised.

“My real name” Stiles finished.

“Wait so Stiles was not your real name Stilinski?” Jackson asked genuinely surprised.

“Congratulation Jackass. You finally know that my name wasn’t actually Stiles” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I still don’t get why you are so shocked” Lydia crossed her arm as she tried to pronounce Stiles’s name.

“Don’t bother, it’s Polish. And no one knew about my real name except for Scott, Mellissa, My dad and I. Not even the government, I join the army force under the name Stiles. After my dad died, I erased my real name from the system. It’s too much of a bother to keep that name _it reminded me of them too much_. So if someone who able to get my real name, they must have lots of high tech to go through all of that firewalls in which our friend Jason definitely don’t have and we all know Jason don’t work for the government so…”

“The letter are from the automaton” Lydia spoke up.

“Yes, 100 point for Ms. Martin” Stiles clapped his hand.

“how can you be so sure?” Allison asked, even though her eyes never left the paper on the glass screen.

“Because the automaton is here”

 

Jackson said as he drag the images they got from the front camera of the ship to the glass surface. The automaton walked in, every path they took, ground seemed to sink down create giant and deep foot prints. People were running for their life, screaming non-stop and walking behind the machine was two men and a woman. A black skin male who look like he could crush you with only one punch. A blond woman who Stiles must admit, she was god damn sexy. But his eyes stopped at the male in front of them, he looked like he was in his mid thirty, taller than the dark skin male, athletic, dark hair, green eyes and very very good looking but there were something so similar about him that Stiles couldn’t quite but his finger on though he seemed to be the leader. The leader walked up to Jason, his voice was cold as ice:

 

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know, he wasn’t with them” Jason calmly replied. But Stiles could detect the tremble in the man’s voice.

“He had to be, how many of them did you meet?” The taller one asked again, still cold as ice.

“3. Allison, Scott and Dave”

“Dave? There is no Dave. THAT’S HIM” He yelled more like a growled. By that moment Stiles knew, they were looking for him. But how could they tell that Dave was him? That there were no one name Dave on the ship?

“I don’t know” Jason replied, this time his voice was shaking.

“Where are they?”

“They are gone”

“You have 3 days to bring them back. Do what ever you want, I don’t care. Three days”

“What happen if I can’t?” Jason spatted, hatred was dripping from his voice.

 

The taller male just smirked. He snapped his finger, and like a cue the Automaton walked to the near building, one punch the whole building was no longer there but a piece of dust. The raven head turned around and look at Jason, while Stiles just stood there trembled, his spine was chilled, just like 12 years ago when he first saw the Automaton in motion, the fear was as real as ever.

 

“3 days, or your precious city will join that building”

 

With that he turned around and walked away. The automaton and the other two joined him. When the Automaton was gone, all four them let out a breathe. Stiles spoke up:

 

“Did we manage to identify him?”

“The two behind him, the man is Vernon Boyd and the woman is Erica Reyes”

“and the leader?” Scott asked.

“Derek Hale” Lydia answered when the result came back.

“Hale? Does he have an uncle? Who have probably deceased?” Stiles asked, in shocked. Even so he wished Lydia would say no even if he knew that would never happen.

“Yea, Peter Hale, how did you know?” Lydia looked at him blankly.

 

Stiles collapsed on the floor, it like his leg had loose all their strength. Peter Hale, reported dead 10 years ago, killed by his own nephew. What happen if Derek killed Peter to get the blueprint of the automaton? If that the case, then didn’t Stiles just killed an innocent man indirectly because he was helping him with the design? He shook his head, how many more blood would be spilled all because of him?

 

“Stiles, are you alright?”

“Scott…Derek…Peter… Peter he was my colleague. He was with me when I designed the automaton, and I asked him to dispose the blueprint and and…Derek had killed him…that how they got the blueprint”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and please please join me in my tumblr so we can ramble about Teen Wolf, my undying love for Dylan o'Brien. Or just wanna talk to, even any fandom at all. :D  
> Follow meeeeee, tell me that you're following me from Automaton I'll follow backkkk.  
> http://abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com  
> I promise I won't bite ;)


	3. Dude, did you actually gone through my trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Stiles finally get to talk to Derek.  
> But there are more to come. :D Enjoy.

“What? What do you mean Stiles?” Scott asked, confused.

“What I mean is that, Derek is definitely looking for me. The blueprint, it’s not complete remember?” Stiles stood up, steady his breathe as he looked at the profile on the screen.

 

Derek Hale, the only survivor of the Hale fire 16 years ago along with his sister Cora. The person who burnt down his family was Kate Argent, one of the resistances. Wait, Kate Argent? Stiles threw a look at Allison who looked as shocked as Stiles as she found out. The resistance wasn’t supposed to kill the innocence. Sure Peter Hale was part of the government, but if Derek already killed him then wouldn’t the resistance praise Derek not the other way around.

 

“Allison you didn’t know about this?”

“No, my Auntie would never kill a fly, not mention a whole family with kids in them” Allison shook her head in disbelieved.

“What her auntie do and not do is not important right now.” Lydia tapped on the screen, replayed the clip they managed to record when Derek entered.

“Yea, you’re right. We have 3 days before that machine destroyed everything” Scott nodded with Lydia as his eyes glued on the image of the automaton destroyed the whole building turned into dust in merely 5 seconds.

“Why don’t we just give him Stilinski?” Jackson shrugged.

“Are you crazy? The whole idea of getting Stiles back was not for giving him to people that will kill him in an instance” Scott yelled at Jackson, he was beyond mad at the idea. His best friend, his brother whom he never got a chance to see in so many years that he finally got to meet again, he not gonna let Stiles disappeared like that again.

“Actually that’s a brilliant idea, Jackson you actually use full after all”

 

Jackson glared at him.

 

“Stiles did you hear yourself? Jackson just told you to offer you to those people, who will kill you Stiles, KILL you” Scott looked at his best friend like he was the most crazy person he had ever met. Stiles just grinned at him.

“Scott, no one has ever seen me in years, and I have changed a lot, honestly only you guy are the one who have seen me now beside just in case Jackson can just wear my face” Stiles grinned even more as he dragged the last photo people had of him before he left the army for good.

 

The photo of him before, young, pale skin with skinny figure and a buzz cut, with eyes full of hope and life. And they looked at him now; wars had definitely done a number on him. He had gotten taller, his also look a lot bulkier than he was before, he wasn’t skinny anymore but that didn’t mean he had like perfect body like Jackson or even Danny but definitely not skinny, he also grew his hair out, more like he couldn’t be bother cutting it. He also had gotten a tan, and his eyes were tired, soulless, no hope was found in it. If they didn’t know better, people would never say they were the same person. Allison looked at the picture then back at Stiles, he had changed a lot, she stopped when her eyes met Stiles’s.

 

“You don’t mean?”

“Our dear friend Jackie here can have the pleasure of playing me for a day”

“What? Stilinski what did you say? I’m not gonna die for you, no in fact, I’m gonna kill you right now and save them the trouble” Jackson growled and jumped up grabbed Stiles collar pulled him down threated the male.

“Woa woa, calm down Jackass, who said anything about you dying” Stiles pulled him back from Jackson gripped as he smooth out the new wrinkles that were add to his shirt.

“Sending me there instead of you, if they found out, what do think will happen?”  

“They gonna bake you some cookie and ask you to join the dark side” Stiles shrugged and quickly dodged when Jackson threw a fist at him.

“I’m kidding, They won’t noticed it, we just you to fool them long enough for me to completely set up a bug on the automaton and we will get you out of there right away”

“There is no way I’m doing it for you Stilinski” Jackson growled.

“Jackson” Lydia yelled and Jackson jumped, Stiles did not giggle at all, he gave Jackson a shit eating grin when Jackson sighed at defeat toward his girlfriend.

“15 minutes, Stilinski. 15 minutes”

“that all I ask” Stiles smirked.

 

He clapped his hand together before moving to the glass screen as he typed up a series of number showed up continuously and fast, so fast that Scott gave up looking at the number and let Stiles did his own thing. The only person who could keep up with the long series of on going numbers, occasionally letters was Lydia. Even though Lydia could make a few of the whole numbers that all pretty much what she could. Stiles after all was a genius in well possibly everything beside his taste in clothes which Lydia might add was awful. The fact that Stiles managed to survived the war and still able to keep that batman t-shirt just wow Lydia to no end. In which Lydia would never admit to.

After a while of playing on the screen, which Scott was lead to believe as he still couldn’t manage to make sense anything out of what Stiles just did. Stiles grinned proudly as he tapped it on the screen, told Jackson to give out his hand, and when he did, Stiles grabbed the blond hand and pushed them down to the screen. A led light scan backward and forward from the tip of Jackson fingers to the end of his palm. Jackson quickly pulled his hand back when it was finished like the glass screen was contaminated with disease that would infect him on a single touch. He looked at his left hand before barking at Stiles:

 

“What the fuck Stilinski?”

“I’m really starting to get annoyed with the fact that you keep calling by my last name” Stiles bit back, it reminded him of his dad.

“What the fuck did you do to me?”

“That my dear Jackson, is the bug to the automaton. All you need to do is to touch that automaton, doesn’t matter anywhere, and poof there you go bug is inside”

“What make you think it would work? I mean they could have already altered the design” Allison pointed out.

Stiles felt a slight offended.

“No. Because they can’t. I design the bloody thing. Do you thing I would easily let anyone alter my creation? Unless they really want to deal with million of firewall that might end up burning the whole circuit of the automaton. Which in this case didn’t happen since it still roaming free out there…”

“And you still have ADHD?” Scott finished, he knew Stiles would go straight to explain the mechanic of the automaton to them and with Lydia the only one who could understand, Scott didn’t think it would actually be a good idea.

“Well, yeah. I thought I don’t have it anymore. The effect of living on your own you see” Stiles trailed off. The whole room became quiet as everyone looked at Stiles with concern written all over their face, even Jackson.

“I think we should discuss how to tell Jason about Jackson, being Stiles pretending to be Dave when he already know what Stiles look like” Allison was the person to break the silent that everyone was pretty much thankful when she did it.

“We can always send him a letter, explain everything to him. Ask him to help us. I mean if really hate machine and we can destroyed it, he would want to help us right?” Scott scratched his neck.

“I’ll try”

 

Allison nodded before going to the store room to get some actual paper, which synthetic of course, non-of paper these day were made from tree, because tree were all gone. They were molecules taken from the all metal scrap that were broken down to the simplest form of Hydrogen bond before, they re-bonded the molecules and created paper. It acutally not white, more like a grey kind of colour. In which Stiles was pretty surprised that this airship actually have a store room and most of all they actually store paper in which case if they never get to Nottingham, would never been use. Allison left the room, Lydia went back to managing the ship. Stiles gave Jackson a brief talk about the plan again before dragging Scott down to the engine room where no signal of technology could be manufacturing except for the CCTV due to the amount of magnetic force.

\------\\\\----

The plan was set and they landed the airship down again, which of course still invisible. Lydia and Scott stayed back at the ship. Allison found it a bit weird that instead of Stiles it was Scott staying back. Wouldn’t it be easier of Stiles stayed back, since he was Dave. But she didn’t question it. Stiles was a master of strategies, she had seen his work, she knew everything about Stiles when he planned, was to trust his instinct. Stiles instinct was never wrong. She trusted Stiles, for every battle that was fought following Stiles plan had never lost. They walked to Jason place, nodded with them. Stiles looked at everyone, it felt weird wearing Scott face, but then again he had no choice. This was his plan after all.

They waited.

And few hours later, the automaton appeared. Every step it took, the ground shook. Stiles shivered as the automaton gotten closer. The whole body of the automaton stopped in front of them, little fume bursting out of it two side corner of its heads. Stiles observed the fume, neon blue. They were combining coal with electro magnetic to run this machine. No wonder they were looking for Stiles. Coal with electro magnetic was a strong energy but it had its double edge. It deteriorated the circuit in such a fast period. They need Stiles for the automaton heart. In the background, stepped out was the trio again. Derek stepped forward looked at them, he growled:

 

“Which one of you is him?”

“Me” Jackson answered in his face. Stiles had to admit, Jackass attitude didn’t fit his face at all. Annoying yes, jackass not really.

 

Derek walked up to Jackson. He stared at Jackson, as if he was staring at the male soul searching for an ounce of lies underneath it. Derek turned around at Boyd, who nodded at him, just like Stiles predicted, they definitely would use an identification detector. Before any of them get to say anything, Derek cut off their trance of thought:

 

“Now, we can do this the easy way or”

Erica gave them a sickening grin that chilled all of them to the spine.

“The _easy_ way” Derek finished, the automaton raised it fist up demonstrate Derek second option.

_“The automaton is Psychological linked to only Derek. Knocked Derek out then this is done”_

Lydia said over the psychological link that they also had. Stiles rolled his eyes and muttered back:

 

_“In case you failed to notice, this guy is like a frickin brick house. We’ll be dead before we could knock him out, stick with the plan”_

“And my option are?” Jackson replied.

“Come with us, no one will be harmed. Fight back and you still come with us but then I can’t say the same about the other” Erica smirked.

“Great, why do you need Stiles so badly, you obviously able to build and complete it?” Stiles said, well in this case Scott.

“It’s none of your business now decide” Derek ignored Stiles/Scott and kept his focus on Jackson.

Jackson glanced at Stiles whom gave him a slight nodded. Jackson nodded and agree to go with Derek. Allison took it as her cue and grabbed Jackson hand with pleading eyes:

“Stiles don’t. They only want to hurt people. Stiles please don’t. You don’t want this”

“Allison, I can’t. Those people will get hurt because of me” Jackson/Stiles shook his head and tear off Allison hand on his arm and walked toward Derek.

 

 _“Well done Jackson babe, you gonna win an Oscar for this, if it still exist”_ Lydia cooed over the psychology link.

 _“Allison is such an amazing actress”_ Scott said dreamily.

 _“Shut up both of you”_ Stiles growled in his mind. He really shouldn’t have used this link in the first place.

  
Stiles looked at Jackson as he counted to five. One…Two…Jackson getting closer…Three…Four….Five. Jackson stopped walking when Erica’s face darkened when she received something from her devices and walked up to Derek whispered something to into the dark hair male. Derek eyes widen, he walked up to Jackson grabbed his collar and pulled its closer to him:

 

“Do you really think you can fool me? Huh Jackson Whittemore?”

“Oh you know his real name? That’s I didn’t expect” Stiles said in surprised.

 

Everyone turned around and looked at Scott who had become Stiles as the hologram mask disappeared. Derek dropped Jackson to the ground and in a second he already in front of Stiles holding on his collar instead. Stiles grabbed Derek hand in a falsely attempt of making Derek let go of his collar. Stiles muttered in disappointment:

 

“Great, after Jackson now you? When will people stopped wrinkling my shirt?”

“Do you think it’s funny? Playing trick with me?” Derek brought the smaller male closer to his face, breathed out every threat at the brown eyes in front of him.

“No, I don’t think it’s funny at all. Because you know what?” Stiles smirked.

Derek eyed him confusingly. Stiles tried hard to held in his laugh. Allison and Jackson eyed them in worries.

 

 _“Scott do something, we been busted”_ Allison yelled at Scott. But there weren’t any answer. Could it be that they had found a way to block out the link? Stiles said the link couldn’t be hacked under any circumstances. But then again, Stiles plan right now was failing in a speed of light and if she didn’t do anything fast, they would take Stiles with them. She reached out to her bracelet where she hid her bow. When Erica looked at her, raised her finger up, moved it left and right while shaking her hand saying: “uh uh”

 

“Because I haven’t even played any trick yet” Stiles laughed.

“What?” Derek was taken aback.

“Allow me”

 

Stiles snapped his finger. At this time everyone on the whole city was gone. Derek eyed everything in shocked. The same expression laced on Derek’s teammate and Stiles as well. Jackson stayed there on the ground too shocked to say anything, while Allison’s legs had given up and fell down to the ground. Derek looked back at Stiles, who was laughing hysterically. Derek looked around, he couldn’t careless. His mission was to capture Stiles and now they got him, time to go back. He tossed Stiles over his shoulder like a sack of flour before walking back to his teammates. Stiles grumbled:

 

“I have feet”

“I don’t care”

“Aw, come on”

 

Stiles whined, as he held on to both Erica shoulder and Boyd in a weak attempt to stopped Derek from moving. Both Erica and Boyd flicked Stiles hand off their shoulder in disgust but Stiles just laughed manically when his hands left their shoulder. Erica looked at him, annoyed by his laugh:

 

“What the fuck is you laughing at?”

“This is gonna hurt” Stiles said, still laughing.

“What?” Erica raised her eyebrows in confused.

 

Derek stopped on his feet almost instantly.

 

“I meant me. This city people were your first clue. But I guess not everyone has a bright mind” Stiles winked and snapped his finger Derek could react.

And all three of them disappeared with the automaton standing there by itself. Of course like Stiles just said, his body collapsed on to the ground and the male was sure that bruises would be everywhere on his body. By that time Stiles snapped his hand again and everyone in the city appeared again, in Allison and Jackson surprised. Stiles stumbled as he stood up he look at Jackson.

 

“Come on Jackson, touch the automaton and finished our job here”

 

Like a switch was turned on, Jackson stood up quickly and touched the automaton. The moment he did, the automaton light was turned off, it stood there, no more fume, no more sound of moving metals parts. Stiles looked at Jason:

 

“Now, this bad boy is nothing more that a giant paper weight or statue which ever you preferred. I would still suggest you dissect it, grab what ever you can use, destroy the rest”

 

Jason nodded.

 

“Well then, Cheerio” Stiles said in his false attempt of faking a British accent.

 

Stiles signalled Jackson and Allison to follow him back to the ship. On the way Allison spoke up, still mildly confused:

 

“Stiles what just happened?”

“I know that, this would happen. Derek would found out about our plan, even if that identification detector didn’t work. So before leaving I design a teleport psycho passcode on my hand and who ever I touch will be linked with place I have the same code destination”

“What about those people in the city?” Jackson tilted his head in confused.

“That’s is just a simple radio wave device I put on Jason to manipulate the human brain tricking it in seeing other things” 

“Derek and the other?”

“In the cells in the ship” Stiles whistled as they walked up to the airship.

They got inside the airship where Scott and Lydia already standing there staring down at the glass screen where they shown 3 images of Derek, Erica and Boyd. All three of them looked pissed, no wonder. Stiles gulped a little bit, Derek look like he would the first person he saw, which might be Stiles. SAllison walked straight to Scott, demanding for an answer:

 

“Scott why didn’t you answer me?”

“I’m sorry, I was just following Stiles plan” Scott quickly explained, he didn’t want to upset his fiancée.

“What?”

“Don’t blame Scotty, I told him to. I need your expression to be as genuine as possible that’s why” Stiles shrugged.

“Why?” Allison stopped. But she had to admit. Stiles plan never failed.

“Why? Well…Lydia?” Stiles looked at the red head for confirmation. When Lydia nodded, he took a deep breath:

“Because I know there is a spy among us”

“What?” Jackson uttered in disbelieve.

“How” Allison repeated again.

“First, was the fact that Derek knew that Dave didn’t exist? I mean beside us there isn’t anyone else then how did Derek know that Dave didn’t exist? For all we care, Dave could be a new recruit from the resistance or the government but somehow Derek knew. But that wasn’t the only thing that make me suspicious that there is a spy so when I formed a plan with you guys, I also form another one with Lydia and Scott to make sure and when Erica told Derek that Jackson wasn’t me I knew it right away that no only we had spy, that spy also either on board with us or had bug everywhere on this ship. So I waited for your reaction. Allison because you called Scott immediately when the plan failed, so I crossed you out. I crossed Jackson out was the way Derek looked at Jackson. There wasn’t any friendship in it or even a small amount of partner ship. So I come to the conclude that it was the bug and our spy wasn’t with us. SO I told Lydia and Scott to try and find the bugs and get rid of them. I create this psychological link because when we back at Santa Cruzo, I bet a hundred per cent that we can’t trust anybody so the psychology link going to be important.”

“You didn’t trust me?” Allison in shocked.

“And Jackson if you have to make it clear”

“Because my auntie killed Derek family?” The young huntress glared.

“No, because I don’t know you. I haven’t known you that long. I don’t trust people easily. ” Stiles snapped at Allison for her question at him. Because it hurt him when he heard Allison thought of him like that, he liked Allison. He really does.

“I have known you almost my whole life” Jackson chipped in.

“Because you are a Jackass that why.” Stiles shrugged.

“I’m sorry, for yelling at you like that” Allison spoke up, before a fight between Stiles and Jackson could explode.

“It’s alright. Now if you all agree that what will do is to get back to Santa Cruz and while we are on our way, shall we questioned our prisoners?” Stiles rubbed his fingers and told Scott to go down and talk to three of them.

 

Scott wondered who exactly was the leader.

 

Stiles was on his glass screen once again. The data they gotten from the automaton didn’t tell him much. Except for the fact that they were actually produce in Paris. France, great he was bit regret that he didn’t pick up French as he was growing up. But hey fluent in French, they had Allison. But then he saw something in the date base that he interested him. The automaton’s circuit also shared a psychology link with another person. Who ever that had to either bond with Derek or his relative. Other wise, it won’t work. So which mean, Derek wasn’t the leader or the only one. There were more if they are still out there which only mean if they didn’t get to the root of it, they could always built another one. Stiles typed down his calculation trying to find out who the other person was but he couldn’t, apparently that person was smart enough to delete himself or herself from the memory bank leave nothing but a empty space of the link in the circuit. Smart move. Stiles had to give them that.

 

But how did they know to do that?

 

Stiles ruffled his hair in wonder when Scott came back with bad news. Derek refused to talk. While Erica and Boyd just gave him death glare and empty threats or complaint about how the cell didn’t have a mirror or a bed or even anything up to Erica’s standard. Scott sighed as he sat down. When Allison offered to go down, Stiles shoot her down. If Scott the most naïve and honest person couldn’t get them to talk then Stiles doubt Allison could. No offence to the beauty. Stiles told them to leave it to him, he took a quick look at the system coding one more time before standing up walking down. He stopped midway turned around with his usual smirked:

 

“Let me show you how to make people talk”

 

The basement was big and huge and there were about 10 cells in the basement. The light lit up the moment Stiles walked in. Of course except for the light in the 3 cells that was already on. Stiles walked to the cell Derek was in his cell, staring at Stiles. Muderous intention were written all over his face when Stiles got closer. Stiles walked straight to Erica, paid no attention to Derek. He tapped on the class, bring out a series of code and number. He tapped on it a few times and the whole design of the cell changed. There was now a bed, a mirror a table like Erica likes. Hell even a closet of clothes. Virtual clothes but it the technology could always manipulate people mind into seeing clothes. For all Stiles knew, Erica could have been really naked cover in hologram clothing. Not Stiles minded. Erica smirked as she sat down on the bed looking at Stiles:

 

“You really know how to make a lady comfortable”

“My pleasure” 

“But you have to do better than that to make me talk” Erica laughed.

“I’m not really want you to talk anyway” Stiles shrugged.

 

He walked toward Boyd, the subtle guy just stared at him and immediately Stiles knew. He wasn’t gonna talk unless Derek, his leader did. Stiles just sighed and walked to Derek cell instead. Stiles clapped his hand and grinned at Derek:

 

“Well, you have your right to remain silent. But the right of calling a lawyer is revoked at the moment. But if you really want to, you are welcome to ask. We can also trace down the coordinate for you if you really want to track down your lawyer to see if your own lawyer was neglecting you or hiding from your brooding sour face…”

“What do you want?” Derek growled.

“You”

 

Stiles turned his head at the CCTV and grinned:

 

“That my dear Scotty, is how you charmed a person into talking” Stiles turned his head back to Derek.

“The automaton was my design. I clearly deleted its design, and now it in your hand”

“Clearly, someone who don’t know to take out the trash” Derek mocked.

 

Sarcasm and play hard to catch huh? Two can play this game. Stiles smirked.

 

“Oh I did. It just I’m surprised to see that someone that adore me so much to go through my trash”

 

Derek fist met the glass cell, a loud bang was heard, Stiles was sure he saw the glass trembled slightly. Stiles didn’t jump back. He had anticipated it. But he thought, if it weren’t because of the glass, Stiles face might have been broken or worse, brain dead. That thought almost made Stiles shivered. _Almost._ Stiles still kept the grin on his face as he looked at Derek.

 

“So you did grow through my trash. Wait does that mean you also steal my porno magazine I through out along that day?”

 

Erica burst out laughing, Boyd almost be he held it back. Derek face remained indifferent but his ears were turning red. He stared at Stiles as if he could and would kill Stiles with just his eyes. Which Stiles took as a winning strike. 1-1.

 

“Hey, don’t be shy big guy. Those editions are vintage. Hey tell me did you also take the one with the guys as well” Stiles winked.

 

With that Boyd let out a chuckled. Derek face became red.

 

1-2. Derek should have thought before picking him as an opponent.

 

“Alright, not much a fun guy aren’t ya. Let get down to business, why did you bring back that machine?” Stiles face turned serious.

“Revenge” Derek simply answered.

“To whom? Me? For accidently throwing those vintage porno mag out?” Stiles joked again.

 

1-3. Strike. Derek had lost. His face grew redder, and Derek decided enough with joking around.

Stiles swore he heard his friend laughing in the control room.

 

“Government and to who that murdered my family”

 

Stiles acknowledged the reason. Stiles had gone through that phase when his father died. But he needed to focus, duelling with the past right now was a bad idea:

 

“But you aren’t alone”

“What make you think that?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Because I found a space in the psychology circuit of the automaton that prove to be removed recently which mean there some else who also shared in big boy with you. And if there only you guys I doubt the leader like you would show their face in public and I also known that technology was never any of you guys strong point. There for there must more of you”

 

Derek expression changed from surprised to impressed then back to anger and ended with indifferent. But somewhere in the stage of impress, Stiles felt kind of proud. Why? He didn’t know though. He just did.

 

“If you expect me to tell you, then you going to be disappointed”

“Matter of fact, you have told me quite a lot”

“What?” Derek asked, Shocked was heard. And once again, Stiles felt smug and proud.  

“Well, every group must have a leader, and your leader isn’t stupid to make all of you go here and staying back alone with no protection. And to operate Lycan, you need lots of people to build it, then another tech guy to write the system, with that I can surely said you guy must have a organisation or at least a group of more than 4” Stiles said quickly, wishing he had a chair because verbal fight with Stiles always taken up a long time. 

“I’m impressed”

“I know you are. You are not exactly a very closed book, Derek Hale”

“Enlighten me” Derek seemed to lay back a little, more comfortably than before.

“Your whole team. Seem a bit too relaxing. If you are fighting against the government then you already knew that this is the government airship. Also you saw Allison, which I’m sure you knew she was an Argent, yet I got no reaction from you. Beside the slight glint of murderous in your eyes when you saw her. Which mean you knew she going to be here, you knew we have a government ship. And you don’t talk to Scott not because of you are broody. Well maybe you are, you are quite a sourwolf anyway. But the main reason was, you were waiting for me. You want to know more about me. I saw that in your face a glimpsed of interest and also impress when you threw me over your shoulder. I must add that was quite a throw, I think I will get bruises on my stomach line soon. What is your shoulder made on anyway? Adamantium?”

 

Derek’s mouth corner lift up to a small smile when Stiles made a reference to the wolverine. Marvel’s fan. Somehow Stiles found himself hard to believe Derek was a villain.

 

“My point is. You already knew, I might able to capture you. You just wanted to talk to me because you were curious about Lycan which of course I’m sure you knew was missing a vital part without it, using coal and electro magnetic would just burnt the circuit eventually. Which lead me to believe that you knew exactly where we are going”

“What if I do?” Derek answered. This kid was a fucking genius. No wonder he had order to capture him alive at what ever cost. But still Derek admitted this kid was smart but other than that, this kid was a pain in the ass. Some reason Derek didn’t mind.

“Well that mean you just confirmed to us that we have a spy in our team. And how to expose that little watcher, thank you for your cooperation” Stiles smiled, a victorious smiled and Derek wanted to punch him right there, multiple times.

 

Stiles made his way to the door. Where he turned around looked at Derek again. Some reason again, those eyes made Stiles just wanting to look at them even more. He winked at Derek:

 

“By the way, firm body, fine ass, not a bad looking face, call me when you switch side or at least want a day off”

 

Stiles swore he heard fume come out of Derek, and him shouting at his cell mate to shut up. Stiles walked back up to the control room. Everyone was looking at him, Jackson was slightly blushing so was Allison. Lydia just smirked at him. While Scott just look at him confusingly:

 

“You didn’t get him to tell us about his leader or even where his hide out”

“Please, people like him a loyal till they’re dead. No point. But on other hand, the spy. Who have been living with you guys for a long time. Might be a little well…soft hearted. So we just have to lure the spy out. That all” Stiles laughed.

 

Scott nodded, he let Allison and Lydia created a perfect plan. Stiles have nothing to with this because the spy at home, could either be Danny, Isaac or even Allison father. Allison should take care of this. But one thing for sure, if any of them harm Melissa. Then they better had their will ready, because they about to kissed their life goodbye.

 

Suddenly Scott hugged him. Warm. Safe. So Comfortable. Stiles shivered, he wasn’t used to this for a long time. Stiles let outs his word difficultly:

 

“Why are you hugging me?”

“Because you down there, here with us, Making joke. It’s like I’m having my best friend back. It’s feel good” Scott explained.

“This won’t last. You know that right?”

“What do you mean?” Lydia spoke up.

“After this, helping you guy figure out the leader. I’m going back to Tokyo. You also have the bug to help you stop the automaton, so yea. I’m going back. I’m not really cut out for this anymore” Stiles smiled bitterly.

“Stiles…” Lydia said softly.

“Don’t worry, until then. I would still be a sarcastic little shit. Like the Stiles you always knew” Stiles grinned before leaving to his room on ship.

 

Because Stiles had allow him to be himself during his stay here but just his stay here. Honestly he enjoyed it. He loved it, He craved for it. But he didn't deserve this. And right at that moment Stiles wished he was back in Tokyo by himself then at least he would be in this state. Between thing that you couldn't have but you were experience it anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap will be in Derek POV.  
> because it would be cool to see what Derek also thought of Stiles right?  
> Follow me on tumblr: http://abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com  
> I don't just reblog about Teen Wolf, Inb me on tumblr and make my dayyy. Love you all.


	4. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek POV  
> Stiles captured Derek, but did he really captured Derek?

The dark room lit up as the male walked in, the whole room filled with hologram images. He stared at the images moving, the numbers trailing up and down. His eyes stopped at the images of a young man. Probably 16 or 17. Buzz cut, lanky, soulful eyes and pale skin. Next to this young boy was a record of his ‘talent’. Derek look at the series of records, this kid had more inventions and strategies than the all the number of intelligent professors in the world plus together. It was impressive. Derek won’t lie that he respect this kid, even though he should stop calling this Stiles Stilinski a kid, he after was 28. But then again, compare to Derek he should still be a kid.

 

“Why the heck does his real name so fucking hard to pronounce?” Erica walked as she looked at the profiles hanging in the air with Stiles’s real name on it.

“Who know?, got any news about him yet?” Derek tore his eyes from the images in front of him and fixated it at the blond.

“Scott McCall had retrieved him, they also had picked up on the trails we purposely leave back. Heading toward Nottingham tomorrow”

“Good, send a note the leader there. That dude Jason, and how many are coming?”

Derek nodded as he swiped his hand through the air and the images dissolved into thin air and floating up were pictures of 4 people. That kid was one of them.

“4. Lydia, Scott, Allison and him and his weirdly name?”

 

The corner of Derek mouth curved up into a smirk. He was about to meet this genius that his uncle had been praised non-stop ever since he started working with Stiles. He wondered, the Stiles he was going to meet was any different from the Stiles he got from the files. Derek wondered, Stiles was just like how his uncle described, chippy and well…hard to focus because of his ADHD or he was like how the files had named him, a cold blooded killer. The design he got, the bomb that killed so many, that shivered Derek to his spine. He thought to himself, if he was just like the files then Stiles really was a monster. Derek smirked to himself, he always enjoy a good monster. His eyes stopped at Allison, his fist curled up into a tight fist of anger when he remembered about Kate.

 

“Derek?”

“What” Derek snapped, but quickly took a deep breathe, he eyed Boyd in the distance with apology and told the boy to keep talking.

“Deucalion said that 3 of us should go. The psycho link to the automaton been clear for you, and he said Stiles is cleverer than we think. If we ended up getting capture it still alright because we’ll be at their place with no trouble and it easier to capture Stiles if we catches him when he not expecting because if he is we probably will never have a chance”

 

Boyd walked in as he explained the plan he was given. The whole room was quiet after Boyd finished. Both him and Erica eyed him knowingly. When Boyd looked back at them awkwardly, Erica burst out laughing:

 

“Oh my god, baby this is the first time you speak that much. Do you have trouble breathing now?”

 

Boyd rolled his eyes, Derek let out a quiet laugh, Erica just walked closer to the male, holding his hand and slightly kissed him on his cheek. Derek turned around not wanting to look at the lovebirds behind him. He wondered why he always ended up with lovebirds with him. He sighed, genius huh? Derek let the lovebirds walked out of his room, as he lied down on the bed. 

He closed his eyes, lots of images running through his mind. The fire, his family screaming, and her laughing at him. Derek opened his eyes almost instantly with rage. He hated himself for not able to kill her at that moment. But he would, and he would give her the most painful death she would ever felt. Derek thought about the whole plan they had, to dominate what ever left of this world. He hated the government for squeezing whatever left of their people; he hated the resistance even more for taking away what he loved most. A smile crept up in his face when he remembered about the automaton and how much they would be take the revenge at those who clearly deserved it.

 

====///===

They left to Nottingham on the automaton. The automaton could even do teleportation. Derek jumped a little inside. But without the automaton heart, using coal and electro magnetic would just kill the automaton circuit any day soon. This automaton didn’t have much time left. They needed Stiles. Derek thought about what could happen if he got Stiles to his side. He would finally took his revenge, on everything he hated, sorted everything. Fixed up this messed up world. If there was going to be anything left of this world to be fixed.

 

They walked up to the city, people were trembling at the sight of the automaton. Derek felt powerful. He walked closer to Jason. Who looked back at him, Jason wasn’t afraid of him or maybe Jason was just a really good actor either way he didn’t care. Derek spoke, his voice were cold as ice, emotionless:

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know, he wasn’t with them” Jason calmly replied. But the trembles in his voice could be heard by Derek, Derek smirked he walked closer to Jason, he felt the man back off for a little bit, felt inferior because of Derek.

“He had to be, how many of them did you meet?” He asked again his voice was still cold as ice.

“3. Allison, Scott and Dave”

“Dave? There is no Dave. THAT’S HIM” He yelled though it sound more like a growled. Stiles was smart, to hide his own identity down to a different alias. But that was good, otherwise this wouldn’t be fun.

“I don’t know” Jason replied, this time his voice was shaking.

“Where are they?”

“They are gone”

“You have 3 days to bring them back. Do what ever you want, I don’t care. Three days” Derek finalised the conversation. A deadline was always good. He saw the fear running across Jason face. The second thought of what if they already left written all over the city’s leader face. But Derek knew, if they were going to leave that fast, they wouldn’t be here in the first place.

“What happen if I can’t?” Jason spatted, hatred was dripping from his voice.

 

Derek just smirked. He snapped his finger, and like a cue the Automaton walked to the near building, one punch the whole building was no longer there but a piece of dust. Derek turned around to see the whole city shaking in fear. And he felt good, so powerful as he saw Jason looking like he was about to give in to his knee any moment. While behind him, Erica was laughing and clapping her hand, Boyd just rolled his eyes. Derek might have over did it, but oh well.

 

“3 days, or your precious city will join that building” Derek smiled, a cruel satisfied smile toward the whole city before leaving.

 

He felt satisfied with the fear on Jason and the rest of the people’s faces. He retreated to the outskirt of the city with the automaton on watch. Around them was nothing but trees and grass field. After making sure that they weren’t been watched he sat down and looked at Erica who eyed him with obvious annoyance. Derek rolled his eyes:

 

“Yes, Erica?”

“3 DAYS? You expect me to spend 3 days here? With no bed, no actual food or even shower? Are you SERIOUS?” Erica complained, while Boyd just looked at both of them with boredom on his face.

“They going to give him up or at least have a plan by tomorrow” Derek calmly answered.

“How can you be so sure?” Erica looked at him suspiciously.

“Because, if the information from the scanner that the automaton caught when we were there was correct then there was an airship above our head at that time”

“And that’s is Scott McCall’s air ship” Boyd confirmed along with a firm nod from Derek.

“If that Stiles Stilinski is anything like his files then I bet a plan already been formed” Derek smirked. 

 

He leaned back at the stone behind him, closed his eyes and waited. He could hear Erica stomped her feet in annoyance, Boyd trying to calm the blond. Derek silently smiled at the arguing couple. Even if they were practically in a war zone, Derek always found this moment peaceful almost like when his family were here, all the simple arguing. Derek opened his eyes when he realised he was all very wrong. He sighed. But soon, he would get a revenge on all of those people. His memory itched back to when Jason list out the names, and Allison appeared on the list. He felt his fist clenched so tight that maybe possibly; blood would be drawn out of his palm if he didn’t relax anytime soon. He bit his lips when he remembered Kate’s face when she burnt down his house. Her laugh at all the souls being burnt down to ashes. Being in the same family which mean the sin were inheritance. Derek couldn’t wait till he could get his hand on Allison. Making Kate feel the same way that she had made him felt. He smirked when he saw a guy running to them, mid 30, red head, kind of chubby. He stopped when he was about 3 feet from them, afraid of the automaton. His voice was shaking as he tried to get the words out:

 

“Jason send me to tell you that, they will be ready tomorrow morning”

 

Derek didn’t answer. He let the automaton answered for him. It flashed its bloody red eyes at the man, petrified him on the spot. Derek watched the man paled with fear as he turned around and run as fastest as he could away from them. He let out a maniac laugh, while Erica just stretched her arms as he looked at Derek:

 

“Well. At least it’s not 3 days. Even though we still have to wait for a whole night”

“I told you”

“Whatever”

 

Erica rolled her eyes as she climbed on to the automaton where she at least will get a warm spot to sleep and away from the dirty ground. Derek and Boyd each took a space on both side of the automaton. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

 

====////====

 

Derek made his way into the city again. There he saw in front of everyone were 3 people. He looked at Boyd who was typing on the identification device. He stepped up and growled:

 

“Which one of you is him?”

“Me” The boy did look like Stiles Stilinski. Except he had gotten taller, bulkier and his hair was definitely grown longer. Which amazing suited him. Not that Derek would said it out loud.

 

Derek looked at Boyd for confirmation and when he gotten a nod from him, he walked up to Stiles. Stared straight at him as if he was staring at the male soul searching for an ounce of lies underneath it. He looked at all of them who were quiet, maybe they were planning something. He looked at Allison, his eyes twitched with anger. But he controlled it, it wasn’t the time yet. Before any of them get to say anything, Derek cut off their trance of thought:

 

“Now, we can do this the easy way or”

Erica gave them a sickening grin that chilled all of those people to their spine. Derek must say, he wanted to join in with Erica but right now he was the scary villain. But then again a smirk wouldn’t hurt.

“The _easy_ way” Derek finished, the automaton raised it fist up demonstrate Derek second option.

 

Derek saw each and every one of them gulped in fear and a smirk definitely had crept its way into Derek’s face.

 

“And my option are?” Stiles replied, his voice definitely trembled.  

“Come with us, no one will be harmed. Fight back and you still come with us but then I can’t say the same about the other” Erica smirked.

 

 _Nicely said._ Derek thought.

 _Nothing that I can’t do._ Erica smirked back.

 

“Great, why do you need Stiles so badly, you obviously able to build and complete it?” Scott interfered, Derek looked at Scott, he swore if Scott dare to say another word, he would kill him.

“It’s none of your business now decide” Derek focused back to Stiles demanding an answer.

He saw Stiles glanced back at Scott whom gave him a slight nodded. Nod? What were they trying to do? He noticed Stiles nodded right away and agreed to go with Derek. He practically growled when Allison grabbed on to Stiles arm and looked at him with pleading eyes, Derek had take so much self control not to jump at Allison and killed her right away:

“Stiles don’t. They only want to hurt people. Stiles please don’t. You don’t want this”

“Allison, I can’t. Those people will get hurt because of me” Stiles shook his head and tore off Allison hand on his arm and walked toward Derek. Derek smirked. This was easier than he thought. But it was too easy. He felt Erica huffed of furious, she received a notice on her devices. She walked up to him, telling him the message. Derek eyes widen, he sighed out angrily he walked up to Stiles now that he knew was Jackson and grabbed his collar and pulled its closer to him:

 

“Do you really think you can fool me? Huh Jackson Whittemore?”

“Oh you know his real name? That’s I didn’t expect” Scott said in surprised.

 

Everyone turned around and looked at Scott who had become Stiles as the hologram mask disappeared. Derek dropped Jackson to the ground and in a second he already in front of Stiles holding on his collar instead. Stiles grabbed Derek hand in a falsely attempt of making Derek let go of his collar. Stiles muttered in disappointment:

 

“Great, after Jackson now you? When will people stopped wrinkling my shirt?”

“Do you think it’s funny? Playing trick with me?” Derek brought the smaller male closer to his face, breathed out every threat at the brown eyes in front of him. Even though he said that, he must accept this kid was a genius. He even fooled the identification device.

“No, I don’t think it’s funny at all. Because you know what?” Stiles smirked.

Derek eyed him confusingly. He saw Stiles trying to held in his laugh while Allison and Jackson eyed them in worries.

           

He noticed Allison reached out to her bracelet where she hid her bow but Erica looked at her, raised her finger up, moved it left and right while shaking her hand saying: “uh uh”. Allison reverted her hand back, Derek smirked. That right even if Stiles managed to fool the device, Derek still had the upper hand. He looked at Stiles, while he laughed like he was high on drug or something.

 

“Because I haven’t even played any trick yet”. 

“What?” Derek was taken aback.

“Allow me”

 

Stiles snapped his finger. At this time everyone on the whole city was gone. Derek eyed everything in shocked. He knew that behind him Erica and Boyd were also equally shocked. He saw Jackson stayed there on the ground too shocked to say anything, while Allison’s legs had given up and fell down to the ground. He looked back at Stiles, who was laughing hysterically. He looked at the city again, but he couldn’t care less. His mission was to capture Stiles and now they got him, time to go back. He tossed Stiles over his shoulder like a sack of flour before walking back to his group. Stiles grumbled:

 

“I have feet”

“I don’t care” Derek rolled his eyes, this kid, even if he was a genius but his need for trivia thing was amazing annoying.

“Aw, come on”

 

Stiles whined, as he held on to both Erica shoulder and Boyd in a weak attempt to stopped Derek from moving. Both Erica and Boyd flicked Stiles hand off their shoulder in disgust but Stiles just laughed manically when his hands left their shoulder. Erica looked at him, annoyed by his laugh:

 

“What the fuck is you laughing at?”

“This is gonna hurt” Stiles said, still laughing.

“What?” Erica raised her eyebrows in confused.

 

Derek stopped on his feet almost instantly. This was bad. They had fallen to Stiles trap. But before he could do anything Stiles winked snapped his finger.

 

“I meant me. This city people were your first clue. But I guess not everyone has a bright mind”.

 

Derek felt him slowly disappeared. His body glowed so bright, he had to close his eyes. When his eyes opened, he was in the glass cell. Erica and Boyd were next the two cells next to his sides. He punched the glass wall. Stiles was definitely smarter than he thought. But he wasn’t cold blooded like Derek and that would be his down fall.

 

 _Fuck, what are we going to do now?_ Erica talked to him, through the link they had.

 _Contact Deucalion, informed him. Plan B is go._ Derek replied calmly.

 _We have a plan B?_ Boyd asked in surprised.

_We always had a plan B. And now, they going to send someone down to talk to us. Divert every conversation back to me. And don’t talk to them seriously unless it’s Stiles._

_Got it._ Erica and Boyd reply in union.

 

It wasn’t very long, when Scott entered. Scott walked to Derek, but he didn’t even spare Scott a glance. He saw the male opened up first:

 

“Derek, let cut straight to the topic. How did you get the blueprint?”

 

Derek didn’t even move, didn’t even look at Scott.

 

“Look, I don’t think you realize the situation you are in…” Scott sighed but was cut short by Erica.

“Don’t bother, he won’t speak unless it’s your precious Stiles was talking to him”

“Why did he just want to talk to Stiles?” Scott walked to Erica’s cell asked but the blond just flicked a few strands of hair to behind of her and smirked at Scott.

“You know, your cell system suck. There is no bed, or closet or even a simple mirror. If you know how to please you prisoner, maybe they would actually want to have a simple conversation with you” Erica winked.

 

Derek saw the defeat in Scott’s face when the male left the place, he smirked. He knew any minutes now Stiles would come down here. He was right. Not even 5 minutes, Stiles walked down. He looked at Derek but walked straight to Erica cell. He tapped on the glass, bring out a series of code and number. He tapped on it a few times and the whole design of the cell changed. There was now a bed, a mirror a table like Erica likes. Hell even a closet of clothes. Virtual clothes but it the technology could always manipulate people mind into seeing clothes. Derek saw  Erica smirked as she sat down on the bed, this boy really knew how to manipulate other people. Erica looked at Stiles:

 

“You really know how to make a lady comfortable”

“My pleasure”  Stiles bowed down like a gentlemen, which made Derek rolled his eyes.

“But you have to do better than that to make me talk” Erica laughed.

“I’m not really want you to talk anyway” Stiles shrugged.

 

He walked toward Boyd, the subtle guy just stared at him, and Stiles sighed and walked to his cell instead. Stiles clapped his hand and grinned at Derek:

 

“Well, you have your right to remain silent. But the right of calling a lawyer is revoked at the moment. But if you really want to, you are welcome to ask. We can also trace down the coordinate for you if you really want to track down your lawyer to see if your own lawyer was neglecting you or hiding from your brooding sour face…”

“What do you want?” Derek growled.

“You”

 

Derek was taken aback, he saw Stiles turned his head at the CCTV and grinned:

 

“That my dear Scotty, is how you charmed a person into talking” Stiles turned his head back to Derek. Derek felt like strangled this kid right now, well maybe for a little bit.

“The automaton was my design. I clearly deleted its design, and now it in your hand”

“Clearly, someone who don’t know to take out the trash” Derek mocked.

 

He saw Stiles surprised at his answered but quickly got his posture back, he smirked at Derek.

 

“Oh I did. It just I’m surprised to see that someone that adore me so much to go through my trash”

 

Derek’s fist met the glass cell, a loud bang was heard. Stiles didn’t jump back he still kept the grin on his face as he looked at Derek and that irritated Derek. His desired to kill Stiles just raised higher.

 

“So you did grow through my trash. Wait does that mean you also steal my porno magazine I through out along that day?”

 

Erica burst out laughing, Boyd almost be he held it back. Derek face remained indifferent but his ears were turning red. He stared at Stiles as if he could and would kill Stiles with just his eyes. He saw that smug on Stiles face and wanted nothing more that ripping it of that face.

 

“Hey, don’t be shy big guy. Those editions are vintage. Hey tell me did you also take the one with the guys as well” Stiles winked.

 

With that Boyd let out a chuckled. Derek face became red. He definitely wanted to kill Stiles. Stiles just made it to his kill list.

“Alright, not much a fun guy aren’t ya. Let get down to business, why did you bring back that machine?” Stiles face turned serious.

“Revenge” Derek simply answered.

“To whom? Me? For accidently throwing those vintage porno mag out?” Stiles joked again.

 

Derek’s face grew redder and decided enough with joking around.

 

“Government and to who that murdered my family” He finished.

“But you aren’t alone”

“What make you think that?” Derek raised an eyebrow, finally that kid was serious.

“Because I found a space in the psychology circuit of the automaton that prove to be removed recently which mean there some else who also shared in big boy with you. And if there only you guys I doubt the leader like you would show their face in public and I also known that technology was never any of you guys strong point. There for there must more of you”

 

Derek expression changed from surprised to impressed then back to anger and ended with indifferent. This wasn’t good. Stiles had already able to figure out most of his organisation. Just how smart was this kid?

 

“If you expect me to tell you, then you going to be disappointed”

“Matter of fact, you have told me quite a lot”

“What?” Derek asked, shocked and disbelieved.

“Well, every group must have a leader, and your leader isn’t stupid to make all of you go here and staying back alone with no protection. And to operate Lycan, you need lots of people to build it, then another tech guy to write the system, with that I can surely said you guy must have a organisation or at least a group of more than 4” Stiles said quickly, wishing he had a chair because verbal fight with Stiles always taken up a long time. 

“I’m impressed” Derek could only say that much.

“I know you are. You are not exactly a very closed book, Derek Hale”

“Enlighten me” Derek lied back a little, more comfortably than before. He had underestimate Stiles.

“Your whole team. Seem a bit too relaxing. If you are fighting against the government then you already knew that this is the government airship. Also you saw Allison, which I’m sure you knew she was an Argent, yet I got no reaction from you. Beside the slight glint of murderous in your eyes when you saw her. Which mean you knew she going to be here, you knew we have a government ship. And you don’t talk to Scott not because of you are broody. Well maybe you are, you are quite a sourwolf anyway. But the main reason was, you were waiting for me. You want to know more about me. I saw that in your face a glimpsed of interest and also impress when you threw me over your shoulder. I must add that was quite a throw, I think I will get bruises on my stomach line soon. What is your shoulder made on anyway? Adamantium?”

 

Derek’s mouth corner lift up to a small smile when Stiles made a reference to the wolverine. This kid’s trivia knowledge was beyond ridiculous.

 

“My point is. You already knew, I might able to capture you. You just wanted to talk to me because you were curious about Lycan which of course I’m sure you knew was missing a vital part without it, using coal and electro magnetic would just burnt the circuit eventually. Which lead me to believe that you knew exactly where we are going”

“What if I do?” Derek answered. This kid was a fucking genius. No wonder he had order to capture him alive at what ever cost. But still Derek admitted this kid was smart but other than that, this kid was a pain in the ass. Some reason Derek didn’t mind this pain in the ass. Maybe as long he could get what he wanted from Stiles.

“Well that mean you just confirmed to us that we have a spy in our team. And how to expose that little watcher, thank you for your cooperation” Stiles smiled, a victorious smiled and Derek wanted to punch him right there, multiple times for that smug of him. Shit, Stiles already on to them that much. He had to warn Deucalion and the rest.

 

Stiles made his way to the door. Where he turned around looked at Derek again. Some reason again and winked at Derek:

 

“By the way, firm body, fine ass, not a bad looking face, call me when you switch side or at least want a day off”

 

Derek could feel his face burning up so hot, Boyd beside him laughing out loud, joining with him was Erica. He turned around, yelled at both of them to shut up. He glared at the spot where Stiles previous been and wished there weren’t any glass wall between them so he could kill Stiles right away. Stiles had made the third place on his kill list. Just after Argent and the government.

 

=====///====

Derek felt the ship landed when everything slightly shook. He knew that Scott house wasn’t designed for prisoners, so Derek would be kept in this place. Derek stood there comfortably, he knew, they wouldn’t come back down here. Maybe except one. He smirked:

 

_Erica, how is Deucalion?_

_It’s a go, we attacked in Midnight. They’ll be here by midnight._

_Good. Isaac, how’s the system?_ Derek called out to Isaac. They have to act fast. Stiles was on to them.

 _All done and ready to go._ Isaac replied after several minutes. Derek guessed it was because he had to greet and discuss everything that had happened in Nottingham with Scott and the other.

 _And Derek?_ He felt the nervous in Isaac. He stiffened, did Stiles figure about Isaac?

 _What? Did Stiles on to you?_ Derek asked quickly. If Stiles were on to Isaac, they would need a new plan. 

_No. It’s just. You wouldn’t hurt any of them right?_ Derek heard Isaac pleading, Isaac had gone soft. He should have sent Erica or Boyd instead. But then again, they wouldn’t be as convincing as Isaac or even had a back ground so traumatizing that people wouldn’t thought of Isaac as a cold blood killer.

_We’ll see._

Derek calmly replied. That all he could say to Isaac. Because in truth he wanted to hurt all of them. He didn’t hear anything back from Isaac so he assumed Isaac had understood. All he had to do now was wait. The waiting was long, but then again filled Derek with excitement. Until the moment Derek was waiting for, the glass cell disappeared. He walked out with Erica and Boyd without any trouble. They slowly walked out of the air ship, slowly and arrogantly. All three of them picked up the guns in the ship before walking out of it. Outside waiting for him were the twins. Ethan and Aiden. Derek smirked, Deucalion sent him two of his best killers, this was going to be fun. He nodded at the twins, Erica and Boyd to get inside the mansion first. When all four of them disappeared into the huge mansion, Derek whistled for 5 minutes and he whole mansion shrieked with alarm. Derek walked inside comfortably like taking a stroll in a park, smirking as he entered the study where they had gathered all of them there. Stiles looked at him with eyes that filled with threatens. He saw Stiles eyes diverts toward Melissa first, then Scott and Lydia and the rest, with that Derek quickly understood, Stiles first and most important weakness here was Melissa. He smirked. He noticed everyone was eyeing Isaac with disappointment and obvious hatred. Isaac shrugged nonchalantly at everyone except for Melissa…and slightly Allison? The gun twitched at his palm, but he decided to let it slid for now.

 

“Now now, Stiles. Let me rephrase everything. Come or you won’t like what about to happen”

“Why should I believe the fact that you won’t kill everyone anyway the moment I agree with you?” Stiles asked, anger bubbling in Stiles eyes.

“Stiles, don’t listen to him. I won’t let him took you away, after so long like that” Scott screamed and run toward Derek, but was tackled down by the twin. The twin held Scott down tightly, while Erica laughed cruelly:

“This was never a question Stiles. Pick your option”

“No, Stiles” Scott yelled, struggling to get out of the twin gripped. One of the twin landed a punch at Scott abdomen. Derek watched Stiles jumped at Scott yelped in pain. Stiles turned his glared at Derek, his mouth twitched into a smirked, he ran to Erica instead quickly took the gun from the blond hands, he twisted the blond right hand to behind her back. He grabbed it tightly making Erica cried in pain unable to move forward. The gun pointed at her temple. Stiles smiled wickedly:

“You just hurt Scott which, go against what ever you just said. But then again, I dislocated her shoulder guess that even. I guess new option now, Get the fuck out of here or I will kill her right now then I’ll put a bullet in him” Stiles gestured at Boyd’s direction knowing that Boyd would be the first one to charge at Stiles if he shot Erica.

“Then the little rat but then of course you will take Scott hostage right you ‘clones’. But then all I have to do is put the gun in my head, then that hostage plan of your will turn well into dust. I worth more alive and dead now don’t I?” Stiles laughed manically.

 

Derek smirked. He saw the confused looked at Stiles and he was happy to demonstrate his plan.

 

“I had a better idea” and he puller the trigger.

A scream was heard, tearing the space, petrified Stiles right on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff Hanger - Kind of.   
> So who was shot? :D and probably died? Probably?   
> haha, I'm in my two weeks holidays so I will do my best here. Check out my other fluff and all happy stuff fic Butterfly effect :D   
> And dropped by my tumblr and let be friend :D : http://abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com   
> Raven.


	5. Our actually conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek finally have talk. A serious no sarcasm involve talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shortert than I thought, my deepest sorry.

Stiles had seen so many bloods in his life. But every single time the effected him the same way. His breath got harder; his own heart betraying their master beating fast, his hand trembled. Boyd took it as an advantage run up, knocked Stiles off Erica. Stiles let himself fell down on the hard ground. He saw Chris run up, took Allison into his arm, his hand pushing pressure onto her wound, his lips trembled calling out her name. Blood gushing out of her stomach. He watched Allison breath got harder, Scott screamed kicking the twin off him but failed, Melissa and Lydia was crying, Jackson just sat there, too shocked to say anything. He looked at Derek with pure hatred, he growled:

 

“I will kill you”

“You’ll have to get in line. Now either you follow us willingly or the next bullet is her” Derek pointed the gun at Melissa. And Stiles lost it.

 

He flung himself toward Derek. Surprised the older man with the sudden tackle, Derek fell down to the ground with Stiles on top of him. Stiles held the man collar, punched the man repeatedly. Even if it hurt his hand more than it would hurt Derek’s face but Stiles didn’t care. Right now all he cared was eliminated the threat to the one he love. He grabbed the gun on the ground that had fallen out of Derek’s hand when he fell down and aimed it straight at the male in front of him. But before he could pull the trigger, a blown was delivered to his head. And he blacked out, before he did he heard a scream of his name.

 

It Erica who hit Stiles in the head with the back of her gun, the blond snickered:

 

“That for my shoulder, asshole”

 

Scott yelled out Stiles names when he saw his friend fell on top of Derek, and Derek stood up, his face slightly bruised. Derek threw Stiles over his shoulder again. Scott growled as he felt the grip on him loosen, he kicked the one of the twin in the stomach, head butted the other one. And ran straight to Allison first because she was hurt. He looked at Allison, tear filled up his face. He hiccupped:

 

“Allison, Allison…”

“I’m alright Scott…” Allison murmured weakly.

 

Scott looked down at Allison injured, Chris’s hand was still on the wound, putting pressure on it. Tear swelling up in Scott eyes watching the love of his life bleeding, it was almost as if he was the one in pain as well as Allison. He looked at his future wife weak beating and couldn’t help but growled in furious at Derek. Who smirked at him with an unconscious Stiles on his shoulder. Scott roared:

 

“You son of a bitch I will kill you”

“ah Ah”

 

Derek shook his head as he motioned his hand toward the male on his left shoulder making Scott frozen on his spot. His eyes were still filled with hatred and anger. He looked around them, they were in a very difficult situation. They were out numbered and Allison was injured and she needed medical help immediately. Scott clenched his hand into a fist, so tight that his finger nails dug through his palm, making it bleed. Scott looked at Isaac, he saw the male avoiding his glaze, disappointment filled Scott, he had trusted Isaac. Isaac was like a brother to him.

 

“I’m a man of my word, since we got what we came for. We’ll spare your life for now. Come after us, then you’re dead”

“Do you really think we let you go, after what you did?” Jackson yelled. Scott looked back at the blond male who was in front of Lydia like a human’s shield, his eyes were filled with anger. Scott understood, Allison was like a sister to Jackson as well as a best friend that Lydia treasured.

“You guy don’t really have a choice now don’t you?” Derek laughed, mocking them.

“You won’t hurt him” Scott pointed out.

“But I can hurt you guys, so the next person who charge get a bullet to their head. This time, it’s won’t be just a flesh wound like her” Derek pointed his gun toward Allison, smirking.

 

Scott was going to charge at Derek again, he didn’t care if Derek was going to kill him. As long as he could buy sometime for everyone to re-attack to save Stiles then he would. Stiles had been through enough. He didn’t need those monsters to torture him more than he was torturing himself. But he knew, Derek was serious.

Scott was conflicted. He wanted to save Stiles but at the same he couldn’t leave Allison like that. He looked at Allison, seeing her skin was getting paler. She was loosing too much blood. He couldn’t loose Allison and he knew they wouldn’t kill Stiles, but he couldn’t risk the life of everybody else around them. He closed his eyes, his fist were still clenching and shaking. He forced the words out of his mouth:

 

“You got what you come for, Get out”

“Scott, are you crazy? They are taking Stiles” Jackson yelled in disbelieve toward Scott. Who looked back, the painful look on Scott face shut the blond boy up.

 

Derek smirked and turned around walking of the study with ease following him was the rest. Scott looked at them leaving the study and couldn’t help but feeling that he let his best friend down. He waited for the airship to leave before standing up, taking Allison from Chris’s hand and run down the medical compartment. Following him was his mum and everybody else. They watched as Melisa put Allison in large machine where it scan her injuries and started the healing process. The process was slow and painful. Every breath they took seemed awfully heavier and slower than the next. As they waited, Lydia was crying, her voice was muffed as she buried her self in Jackson chest. Danny didn’t say anything but his eyes were red. Melisa cupped her hand together, praying. Allison’s father face remain stoic but Scott knew he took it the hardest. Scott was blaming himself. This was his fault. He should never have left Allison’s side.

 

The moment the machine announced the healing was finished, everybody let out a sighed of relief. They wait as the machine door opened, revealing a sleeping Allison and the smooth skin with a thin scar line on it. Scott rushed next to Allison, when she slowly opened her eyes:

 

“Scott…where…is..Stiles?” Allison asked weakly.

“They took him and I let them” Scott said…quietly and shamefully.

======//====

Derek walked on to the airship, putting Stiles in a shining circle. The circle created a bubble surround Stiles, made him floated. It took away any effect gravity had on the male, leaving him floating surround by electrical fences. He looked at Stiles remembering what Isaac had told him before. Scott was a stubborn person and here they were flying back to their base. If Scott was truly stubborn then this was almost too easy. He walked closer to the globe, yelled at the unconscious or just look like he was unconscious Stiles:

 

“WAKE UP, I know you are pretending”

“I think I’m a good pretender” Stiles coolly replied as he opened his eyes, adjusted to the stated he was in. He hated zero gravity. The sense of not having his feet touch a solid surface irritated him. He looked at the invisible barrier around him that shimmer with electricity and grimaced. They were smart. It would be a lot harder to get out of this.

“I’ll take it that you are enjoyed your staying” Derek said, crossing his hand together when he saw the male’s irritate expression.

“You mean by flying like a paranormal activity, and looking like a trophy to your control room? Then yes, I’m very much enjoying it.” Stiles bit back.

“Isaac, I thought it was you. I mean you had such a perfect back ground story to blend in and almost with no linked past to any of us…” Stiles stared at Isaac, spit out every word with furious and filled with hatred.

“And your point?” Isaac shrugged smiling crudely.

“ALLISON GOT SHOT BECAUSE OF YOU”

 

Stiles yelled, charged toward the electric barrier, didn’t care the shock of energy shook through him, electrocute him, burning his cells. He moved back, from the pain he had, but his eyes had never left Isaac. He saw how Isaac flinched, he slightly shaken up. But that didn’t mean Isaac’s remorse made Stiles hate the male any less. People, who betrayed his trust, never end happily. Derek walked in front of Isaac, covering the blond, from the Stiles’s hatred glares, he looked at Stiles solemnly:

 

“I was the one who shot her, not Isaac”

“I never said he shot Allison, you moron. I said she got shot because of him. I suggest you re-learn pre-school if you can’t tell the different in words or get your hearing check” Stiles snickered. If Stiles had any interesting toward Derek before, they were all gone except for how he could kill Derek.

“So feisty for someone who is trapped” Erica laughed.

“Neither of you can kill me anyway. What the point of fearing those who can’t hurt you” Stiles smirked, watching the smile faltered from the beauty’s face and turned into an angry frown. If Stiles couldn’t get out of here, he sure as hell would gave them the most unpleasant trip they would ever get while waiting for Scott to find him.

“Too easy” Derek suddenly spoke up. Making Stiles looked at him with confused.

“What?”

“I said, it was too easy. You and Scott share a telepathy bond isn’t it? Other wise we won’t be able to get on this airship with out any injures” Derek concluded looking straight at Stiles eyes.

Stiles remained silent, he looked everywhere but Derek’s eyes.

“I thought so”

 

Derek nodded before walking to the main control board tapping a few word on the board, several needles sprout out from the circle plate underneath Stiles’s feet. Stiles let them plunged them selves into his feet, his hands with no pleading. Stiles had stopped pleading when he realised pleading was never getting him what he wanted.

 

“No pleading?” Derek smirked.

“Would you stop if I plead?” Stiles asked back. Derek was taken aback by the indifferent attitude.

“No” He replied.

“Then why did you ask?”

Stiles closed his eyes, feeling the energy flowing through his limps to his brain. There were nothing more painful than destroying a bond. It was like having some one tearing his skull open, taking his brain out, cutting a part off then putting it back, roughly sew the skull back afterward. All of the procedure done without anaesthesia or morphine. Stiles was sure that he screamed the whole time. There was nothing else he could do beside screamed. Tears were filling up his eyes. The needle immediately pulled out of his palms and feet, leaving Stiles sighed heavily. He glared at Derek, swore to himself, the moment he got out of this prison, he would kill Derek. Slowly and painfully. He thought to himself, at least he had left behind a safety plan. All he wished that his safety plan had got his notice and was moving toward Santa Cruzo.

 

Derek told everyone to leave the room for him to have a private conversation with Stiles. He didn’t know why he did it. But he just did. He felt like what he about to tell Stiles shouldn’t be heard by anyone. Why? Derek was unsure, even if he knew that what he about to tell Stiles weren’t anything classified or secretive they were just curiosity questions he still didn’t want them to be heard. He switched off the CCTV and microphone so the conversation they shared would not be recorded. Stiles eyed him with suspicion, while still breathing heavily as well as sweating. He laughed:

 

“Since you shut off the camera, are you going to kill me out of pity?”

“No, I have question” Derek calmly replied.

“Ain’ everyone all do” Stiles chuckled darkly.

“You have all this intelligence, yet you threw them all away, Why?”

“Because I’m not a cold blooded killer like any of you” Stiles stopped laughing, he stared at Derek straight in his eyes, knowing the hesitance in the older man’s eyes and couldn’t help but confused.

“The incident in Bejing said other wise” Derek countered.

“IT WAS SUPPOSE TO A WARNING, NOT AN OFFENSIVE ATTACK, you think I want to kill them? Do you even know how old I was that time? I was 17 and to be responded for the dead of an ENITIRE country at that age, how would you feel if you were responded for the death of more than a billion people? All yeah, how many have you killed? Without the help of MY CREATION of course, hundred? Thousand?” Stiles yelled, Derek had done it, bring back the past he hated the most.

 

He saw Derek winced but he continued. Derek brought it up, and now Derek was going to get all of it.

 

“Did you kill so much that every night you closed your eyes, the faces of them appeared back to you? Not just the soldier, but faces of the elder, the kids, the infants, mothers, fathers? Did you ever stopped to count every person you kill, how many were killed along huh? Dead don’t happen to just them, Hale. They happened to those around them as they standing around your death wondering how they will survived without you in their life”

 

He refused to call Derek by his name. They were not friends. They were enemy, but somewhere back in Stiles mind, Derek was different than all the enemies he had. Derek deserve Stiles to call him by his first name, but Stiles stubbornly refused.

 

“Do you really think we did this because we love to kill people? The government failed its people. Those fat cats did nothing more than blinded people with their lies and phony smiled while squeezing the life out of the people, everyone slowly dying. How many cities had managed to survive but refuse to tell the government? DO YOU EVEN KNOW? And don’t even let me started on the resistance, they are nothing more than those worthless government, wanted to overthrow the government only to start their own dictatorship”

 

Derek fought back. He realised what Stiles meant. Derek knew, what Stiles meant. Derek did count. He counted every single one of them.

 

“Like you guy don’t do it” Stiles rolled his eyes, chuckled in disgusted.

“We wanted to liberate the people, from every rules there is”

“And some where along the line, kill the Argent isn’t it?”

 

Derek’s eyes widen in shocked but didn’t say anything. Stiles took it as yes.

 

“I read your file Derek. I must say, killing your own uncle, that didn’t really make you better than Kate Argent who killed your family”

“YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING” Derek screamed. 

“DOESN’T MEAN I DIDN’T FEEL ANYTHING. Stiles yelled back, shutting the male in front of him.

“Yea, you read my file, surely know how my mum and dad died, cry me a river, Derek. Everybody lost somebody in this world. Find me someone who family still there with them, then we’ll exchange thought and feeling”

“The Argent” Derek replied instantly.

“Thanks to you, they probably lost their daughter already. Their INNOCENCE daughter” Stiles emphasized the word ‘Innocence’ at Derek, who stomach twisted at the word Stiles just given him.

“Then they know how I feel, when my family were killed for not following the resistance belief”

“And by killing the innocence make you feel lots better? Or making you the same as them?” Stiles laughed at Derek weak argument.

 

Derek stood there in silent knowing Stiles was right.

 

“Look around, Hale, you still have your younger sister. What do I have? Nothing more but ghosts that haunted me every where I turned, past that refuse to stay in the past, which one of us is more miserable, which one of us should be the one to rebel here?” Stiles continued.

 

Derek looked at Stiles. The broken man in front of him. Derek suddenly remembered about his sister. Who was back at the base waiting for him. Who was constantly worried about him. His strong sister who refused to cry or showed her weakness in front of him, while Stiles had no one waiting for him. His creations had cost the male everything he cared for. Almost everything. His fist clenched, he just realised, Cora was as old as Allison. He shook his head try to convince himself that he was doing it right, and Allison deserved it but it was so hard with all the pain and tired in Stiles gazes that were drawing holes into Derek’s heart making it ache.

Stiles looked at Derek knowing that he had wavered the man’s heart. Maybe there was way to stop this, stop this unnecessary of blood spilling. No one should die here, even if it was Derek and his people or the government or even the resistance. Derek for a second there look so beat up than Stiles felt his breath getting harder. He knew Derek’s pain. He knew because he had felt it, been through it.

 

“I’m not going to help you, I’ll kill myself before helping any of you”

“I know” Derek calmly agreed.

“Then why did you capture me then?” Stiles crunched his eyebrows in confuse.

 

Derek didn’t reply.

 

“You know, the automaton would just killed more people, innocence people as well. More blood will be spilled. What good will it do then? What liberation will you guys achieve when so many had died for it? We can stop this”

“We?” Derek shocked at the sudden offer of alliance he was given, in this circumstances.

“There way to fix this without harming, anyone. Way to expose Kate Argent’s true face, way to bring down those government scums with out anyone dying”

 

Derek remained silent again. Stiles bit his lips…he sighed. To initiate an agreement, one side must be brave enough to bow down to the opposite. Stiles understood this had to be him in this situation. He didn’t like it, but if it was to save everybody else, and Stiles would damn well do it, even a hundred times. He looked at Derek, his voice was soft, no sarcasm, hatred or pain, just sincere:

 

“There’re ways to be good again…Derek”

 

Derek looked at Stiles. Who was just few minutes ago, refused to call him by his first name like it was a disease, and now he was saying his name like his life depend on it. There were no hatred or pain in his name in Stiles lips. Just the soft gentle tone that made Derek wanted to hear it over and over again. He looked at the face of man in front of him, who had been through so much, there were too many pain and tired drawn all over his face, yet…somehow to Derek, Stiles was beautiful. Derek closed his eyes and turned around his back faced Stiles. He knew Stiles face were filled with disappointment and despair even if he wasn’t looking at the brunette face. He walked to the door, stopped before pressing the button to open it, he muttered:

 

“2957”

“What?” He heard Stiles asked him confusingly

 

He didn’t gave Stiles an answer and just walked out of the room. He went back his room straight away not feeling like eating. While lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, he couldn’t help but thinking about Stiles words. He replayed what Stiles had said to him before, over and over again in his head. Before failing asleep from his own mantra. He dreamt, for the first time in a long time.

 

_Earth was back, everything was green, everything was beautiful. Cora was running around, everyone was safe, making the past seem impossible to believe. Derek felt himself waving at Boyd and Erica who walked pass him. He saw Allison still alive, she gave him a forgiving smile, everyone was here. Even Scott and his group. His group had also forgiven Isaac as he saw Isaac standing there making jokes with Allison and Scott. Everyone was happy. Derek smiled, he sat down the grass beneath him, closing his eyes, feeling the wind breeze through his face, even the sun was here, back with ray of sunlight, warm and peaceful. He felt a hand clamped on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Stiles, who was smiling at him. Derek felt himself pulled the male in front of him to a close embrace where Stiles spoke in his ear, those word that were as sweet as sugar:_

_“I told you Derek, there are ways to be good again._

Derek woke up. He saw he was still in the cabin. Dark, Cold, and alone. Earth was still gone, they were still at war. But his dream was so real, so vivid Derek just wanted to closed his eyes to return to those truly happy world. Derek’s mind raced back to Stiles words before about bringing everything out but not hurting innocence people. Could he trust Stiles? Derek closed his eyes for a split second before decide to sit up and walked outside of the room, behind him the clock was striking 2.45am. Everybody was asleep but Derek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have borrowed a quote from "the kite runner" so…yea.   
> haiz, let befriend on tumblr. so we can hang lol. Inbox me :) 
> 
> http://abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com


	6. The Sudden Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek agreed. Scott had help. And Stiles was back the place he never wanted go back to.

Scott paced back and forward, he couldn’t talk to Stiles. Their telepathy bond had been broken, so was everybody else. Neither of them could track Stiles. “Damn it” Scott muttered, he was so closed on pin pointing the location of the airship when all of sudden nothing. He turned his glaze toward Danny who was still trying to recovered most of the technology that was damned by Isaac. Scott ruffled his hair in anger, Stiles could die any minutes, and here they were, looking at the screen like bunch of little kids.

 

“Danny, can you do it any faster?”

“I don’t know man, I hack machine. Not fixing them” Danny shook his head in apologised.

 

Scott didn’t say anything instead he threw a fist at the nearest wall. So loud that, Scott thought that maybe he had broken his fingers, but he didn’t give a shit about it at the moment. He let out a deep breath, tried to control his anger knowing that he was scaring Danny off. He apologised to Danny, the male gave him a weak smile before turning his attention back to the machine. Scott closed his eyes, took a deep breathe, he needed to check on Allison as well. Allison was still recovering. Scott walked out of the control room. His body was still trembled because of the shocked from last night. That all it took, one night to ruin everything Scott had worked for. All the information he had gathered on the government, the resistance or even on the automaton were now gone thank to Isaac. His fiancé was in critical condition and his best friend was captured to god know where.

Scott had trusted Isaac and look at what happen. He never felt so betrayed. He never thought a person like Isaac would do something like that. The man was so traumatized by his past when Scott found him, that he refused to talk for a months. Scott shook his head, mentally applauded to the curly blond amazing skill in acting. As Scott trailed down the hall way he heard Chris on the phone with somebody in his room. The door was slightly opened. Scott knew that eavesdropping was bad but he couldn’t stopped when he heard Stiles name in the conversation. Chris was talking to his father, Gerald. Scott couldn’t hear what Gerald said but he could very well hear his son:

 

“Yeah, the leader of the automaton is Derek”

….

“Derek Hale”

…

“It’s your fault this happen in the first place, Kate”

… Scott perked up at the mention of the certain auntie’s name. Which mean, Kate did lit the fire and killed all of those people. Scott had never met Allison’s aunt but from this conversation he wasn’t sure he want to either.

“No, dad. Stiles…that kid...he been through too much. He didn’t need to be involve in our plan”

 

Scott heard the slight yelling on the end of the phone, he knew Chris was a good man at heart, but judging from the way this conversation headed, Scott was pretty sure Gerald was nothing like Chris. But that didn’t mean Scott didn’t feel angry when they talked of Stiles like he was a tool not a person. His hand curled up into a fist as he held tight to the door knob.

 

“Okay, I’ll bring Stiles to you..” Before Chris could finish his sentences, Scott barged in. Chris quickly hang up but he wasn’t fast enough, because Scott already grabbed the phone from the older man’s hand, putting it next to his ear.

 

“Listen up, Gerald, I respect you as Allison’s grandfather but let me tell you something. Nobody is taking Stiles anywhere”

“Mr. McCall” Scott immediately felt uneasy.

“Stiles is a bright young man, he could be a value assets to our plan to overthrown those retrench government, I’m sure he’ll be happy”

“What do you know about him? DO you know the way he thinks? Do you know what he really wants? You don’t know anything Gerald. So let me tell you, what you do there is making him does something he hates, it just going to create more enemies for him” Scott growled at the man on the end. Chris flinched at the angry tone that Scott had.

“I believe, Stiles would understand, the purpose we are fighting for” Gerald sounded calm, which made Scott had many more reason to refuse to send Stiles to him.

“NO, I don’t care, you are not taking Stiles when we got him back and it’s FINAL”

“Now you listen to me…” Before Gerald could finish, Scott hanged up the phone.

 

He tossed the phone at Chris with rage as he stared at the man in the eyes. He saw Chris received the phone clumsily but still managed to keep his eyes toward Scott. Scott heard himself growled in anger but before he could get any words out, Melissa walked in. She eyed the two of them with worries. Scott broke the contact first and diverted his attention toward his mother. His gaze softened. Melissa gave Scott a small smile, her eyes moved toward Chris before looking back at her son, making a motion gesturing the way to the front door:

 

“There some one out there looking for you, a girl”

“A girl?” Scott looked at his mother confusingly but nodded and walked out of the room. He stopped when he at the door, Scott turned around his face immediately hardened.

“We are not finished yet” and walked out.

 

He walked toward the living room, seeing the girl already there. She was a cute girl Scott might add. She’s petit, curly black lock and Japanese. Japanese? Scott searched his brain trying to find any clue that he might have seen her somewhere or heard of her but none. He had no idea who she was, why she was here and why she knew his name. Scott scratched his neck, uncomfortably:

 

“I’m Scott McCall, and you are?”

“Kira. Kira Yukimura. Stiles sent me here, to help you guys” Kira smiled as she reached out her hand for a shake. Scott took it instantly, before he even knew it he was grinning as wide as ever. Kira looked at Scott, a tint blush appear on her cheek, she looked at him:

“So, where is control room”

“Oh yes, yes. It’s this way”

 

Scott quickly let go of Kira’s hand and showed her to the control room. Where Danny was still struggled with the machines. Danny quickly said before Scott could open his mouth to introduce Kira:

 

“Scott, I’m trying but I really don’t know to fix most of this”

“That’s why I’m here” Kira flashed her smile as she walked toward Danny and introduced her self. The male took her hand, smiled in relief.

“Stiles called you?” Scott asked as he saw Kira started working on the machine, she pulled out of her bags a series of tools along with her goggles. Kira nodded while her eye was still attached to the machine circuit.

“He contacted me last night, telling me to get to Santa Cruzo, find Scott McCall help you guys track him because he’s in a trouble” Kira answered, still refused to turn her attention toward Scott, her hand moved quickly between electrical wires, mending them together with a mini blow torch that Scott was surprised that she managed to put them in her tiny little bag.

“How did you know Stiles?” Danny asked. Scott nodded in agreement.

 

Kira stopped what she was doing, she pushed her goggled up to on top of the her head, her eyes squinted, trying to pick out the words before answer:

 

“We both lived in Tokyo. Bumped into each other a few times, he helped me out a lot”

“He didn’t mention you to me” Scott said, he was a bit surprised that Stiles actually had company in Tokyo. Stiles told him he had and always been alone.

“He never mention anyone call Scott McCall to me either” Kira shrugged and continued with her work.

 

Scott was taken aback. Wasn’t Scott Stiles best friend? Scott felt his stomach dropped. He end up looking at the machine slowly coming back to life, he didn’t even noticed the fact that Danny had left the room already. He was too focused on the fact that he was closer in finding and rescuing Stiles. He would want to ask, what Stiles had been, what he actually had been in Tokyo.

 

“You know” Kira spoke up, and Scott swore he didn’t jump back in surprise.

“Yea?”

“You don’t have to stand here and guard me, if I want to attack you guys I would just leave you guy here fixing the machine by yourself” Kira said, Scott blushed a little at that word.

“No, it just that it really amazing what you’re doing. It reminds me of Stiles, he used to fix all of the fatal machine…oh god. Stiles taught you how to fix them” Scott’s eyes widen as he realised Stiles and Kira relationship.

“More like he showed me a more sufficient way to fix them. I always enjoyed fixing things. You know it like you are nurturing a sick person back to health, it’s always a relief when you see them getting better”

 

Scott nodded in agree, after a while of watching Kira Scott excused himself to see Allison. Allison was still in her bed. She was getting better. After tonight, she would be back to normal like she was never been shot. Scott wanted to tell Stiles that Allison was okay, so Stiles wouldn’t blame himself for what had happened. Scott took his fiancé’s hand into his palm:

 

“How are you feeling?”

“I been worse” Allison joked, Scott smiled weakly back. He kissed Allison’s hand, caring it. Allison smiled faltered as she remembered what happened.

“Isaac, he was really one of them wasn’t he?” Allison asked.

“Yea” Scott replied in disappointment.

“Maybe he was forced? They blackmailed him?”

 

Allison refused to believe. Scott understood what Allison was being through. Allison was closed to Isaac. Scott knew that if Isaac was the one who met Allison first, it would be Isaac who was engaged to her not Scott. Scott had to admit sometime he did feel jealous toward Isaac. The only thing he could say to Allison was that they would find Isaac and they would find out why Isaac really betrayed them. He told her about Kira. Allison smiled a little, knowing that they were getting closer into rescuing their friend.

Lydia walked in the room, shocked the couple as they stared at the angry red head. Lydia stomped her foot in anger:

 

“You know, I was out trying to find more information about Stiles and here you guys are being all lovey dovey with each other”

“Lydia, we had Kira, to help us fixed the machine to find Stiles”

“And who is Kira?”

“Stiles sent her” Scott replied.

“How did you know that Stiles really sent her?” Lydia questioned.

“I don’t, but there was something about Kira that made me trust her” Scott answered firmly. Before Lydia could countered back. Danny rushed in.

“Guys, Kira said that the machine would need at least 4 days to be up and running”

“4 days is better than never I guess” Scott smiled a little.

 

=======/////=======

Stiles woke to the sight of the twin and Isaac in the room guarding him. Stiles rolled his eyes, like he could get out of here. He spent the whole night thinking about the number Derek told him. He got nothing. The cage he was in wasn’t lock with code. They were just simply locked with a button that all. So what was the number? Stiles remembered last night before he felt completely asleep someone entered the room. He was pretty sure it wasn’t the twin or Isaac. Then again seeing Isaac, it made his blood boiled. He looked down at his right hand, there was another holes in his hand. Stiles grimaced. Someone did enter the room last night. And they definitely did something to him. Stiles jerked back as one of the twin mocked:

 

“Missing you little bond now aren’t you”

“More like thanking you guys, do you know having a bond with bunch of love birds and being the only one single how frustrated it is?” Stiles bit back. He laughed as he saw the twin looked surprised.

“Isaac, was you with them since the beginning?” Stiles asked. The male didn’t reply instead the twin did, and they said yes.

Stiles didn’t say anything because he saw the guilt in Isaac’s eyes. He knew the male had grown to like the McCall family if not, love. Love was always a weakness into a human. Stiles would use this weakness to help him out of this place and for better or worse Isaac might help him willingly.

 

_Don’t even think of using Isaac._

_Hale?_ Stiles surprised, so that what Derek did to him when he was sleeping, create a psychopath link with him?

 _Why did you create a link with me, Hale? For what? Torment me? Because talking to me wasn’t bad enough?_ Stiles snorted.

_Will you shut up and listen?_

Stiles stayed silent.

_I don’t want innocence people to die anymore._

Stiles was surprised, Derek was agreeing to what he offered yesterday.

_Oh my god, Derek Hale is actually a good person, and he willing to help me here._

_Don’t make me regret it._ Derek warned when he realised Stiles wasn’t going to let him off that easily.

_Alright alright, don’t be a sour wolf. I just have one question though._

_What?_ Derek growled at the nickname.

_The number, what does it mean?_

_You asked me, if I counted the people I had killed before and I do, always._

 

Stiles stayed quiet the whole way until the airship landed to the place he thought he would never set foot back in. Stiles uttered when he said his foot down to the soil ground beneath him. He raised his chained hands to the air to exaggerate his emotion:

 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me”

 

Stiles Stilinski, 28 years old and for the first time in so many years, he was back in Beacon Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heyyyy, sorry about the short chapter. This is a very short one, But its a transition. for the next one. The next one would be pretty dark, sorry guys..  
> any way…check out my tumblr drop in for a chat ;) http://abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com


	7. A million and one plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally trust Stiles. Scott found himself a new friend. Allison made up her mind.

Stiles found himself being dragged through the small town with force as he refused to take another step after realising where he was. Beacon Hill, really? Did they run out of possible place to pick as head quarter? Stiles let out a small grunt in his oxygen mask. What was the whole point of picking a place where you couldn’t barely breath as a hide out? Sure, nobody would doubt that you’ll be here but then again staying in the place that would eventually kill you, isn’t exactly the place Stiles wanted to be. He looked at Derek, who was walking in front of him, he rolled his eyes:

 

_Beacon Hill, really?_

_I didn’t pick it._ Derek simply answered and Stiles almost snorted out loud.

_Wouldn’t fool me, and do the special escort necessary?_

 

Derek turned around and Stiles saw the man’s judging eyebrows jerked up as he stared at the states Stiles were in. Next to him on both left and right were the twin holding him in place, practically dragging him. Stiles thought if this going to be an alliance at least Derek wouldn’t let him being drag around like a piece of furniture or at least Derek should be the one dragging him. But the bastard just smirked and turned around and kept walking. Stiles grumbled under his breathe:

 

“Asshole”

“What did you just say?” Aiden held Stiles arm tighter, Stiles bit his lip so he wouldn’t give in to the pain.

“Just describing what I see, you know. You get what you see. I see bunch of _asshole_ and guess what? It’s because I’m surrounded by asshole” Stiles mocked.

 

Stiles yelped out in pain when Aiden twisted his arm backward. He heard Ethan chuckled giving his brother a high five when Derek turned around warned the twin not to harm their ‘subject’, Stiles definitely _didn’t_ got mad when Derek referred him to an object. He sent the man death glares as he continued being dragged through the street. They entered the police station, Stiles heart shrunk when he saw the sign outside the door. Where he used to run down here with Scott after school watching their dad solving cases. The station looked empty, the sign “Beacon Hill’s police station” was broken in half left hanging side way on the wall. Stiles realised the station had been fixed up. Last time he saw this place the wall was brown, there were burnt marks everywhere and all the glass windows were broken. The walls were green now, the burnt marks were gone and they had replaced the glass windows. Even the drawing of Scott and Stiles on the wall was gone. Derek punched a series of numbers into the number plate next to the glassed door and they walked in. Base on the movement of the hand and the sound of the numbers being punched, 2608. Stiles made a mental note of the numbers. Stiles looked around, they were in the small box that was used to check for metal or sign of weapon. He felt the small laser light moved up and down his body and his heart tightened with pain of the memories gushing back like a tidal wave. He heard the sound of air flushing in as his eyes crunched in confused. He saw everybody had taken off their mask and quickly realised, it was oxygen. They were pumping oxygen into the small box. Stiles took off his mask instantly, he saw Derek punched another series of number, 1018 another mental note.  He saw the door opened and they entered the station for real. Immediately Stiles crunched his fist in anger, how much they had changed this place. His father’s precious station, the old table where the reception was had been clear off and replaced with machine, as they kept walking, Stiles saw how this was an organisation. In the Sherriff office, everything was cleared off except for the old leather chair his dad used to sit in. Stiles took a deep breath, because on that leather chair filled with little holes that were created by Stiles when he was drawing circles using his dad’s badge, on that leather chair where he and Scott used to sit and pretending to be a cop to solve crime and on that leather chair that his dad used to sit for hours and hours to close a case that he even forgot to eat and Stiles end up had to bring him food, was not his dad but some one else. It was a man, blond hair and blinded. Stiles thought, or maybe he was a douchebag. Nobody wore sunglasses indoor unless they were blind or they are an asshole. Stiles wanted to pick the latter but he saw the stick next to man chair indicated otherwise. He looked so familiar, Stiles tried to search his mind for him as he waited for the older man to speak first. The man’s fingers circled around the chair’s arm, while speaking:

 

“Leather chair and the one as comfy as this are so hard to find these day, you know Stiles? Can I call you, Stiles?”

“You’re already did” Stiles pointed out, refused to acknowledge the previous statement.

“Right, I’m Deucalion and I suppose you know why you are here?” The man smiled, and Stiles felt his spine chilled with the smile.

“Actually if I had knew, I wouldn’t have left Tokyo at all.”

 

Stiles saw Deucalion smirked, the man seemed to like Stiles sarcasm or he just understood Stiles sarcasm or ‘positive’ mood in the situation. Deucalion slowly stood up, and next to him was a tall woman and attractive, Stiles must add. She gave the man her hand for him to lean on as he stood up. She leaded Deucalion toward Stiles, Stiles wanted to back off, stayed away from the man in front of him but he couldn’t, as there were two giant ‘mountains’ behind him. Deucalion grabbed his shoulder gave it a firm grip before laughing loudly:

 

“You’re going to be a hero, kid”

“Firstly, take your hand off me. Secondly, hero is an overrated word, and thirdly I’m not a kid” Stiles shook his whole body because his hand were still chained as a sign for Deucalion to remove his hand off his body.

 

Deucalion didn’t do it, instead he grabbed tighter.

 

“You have an imaginable intelligence yet, no common sense to use it. I’m going to show you how to put it to good use”

“How about, go fuck yourself. Like hell I’ll help you” Stiles said as he spit at Deucalion’s face.

 

The man stepped back, wiped his face and laughed. Stiles braced himself to be punched, but nothing came. He looked at Deucalion confusingly, everyone around him were looking at him, smirking. Everyone but Derek.

 

_What the hell is going on here, Derek?_

_They are going to use the Memory Scanner to scan your memories._ There were worries in Derek voice that echoed in Stiles’s mind that made his heart skip a beat. Been too long, since a stranger to care for a guy like Stiles, even if it was for Derek’s purpose but Stiles still felt a tingle of happiness.

_For the blue print?_

_Oh, this is going to hurt._ Stiles saw the surprise in Derek’s face when Stiles replied with a indifferent tone. Stiles tried hard not to smirk.

 _You’re not afraid?_ Stiles almost chuckled at Derek’s words.

 _Are you?_ Stiles joked.

 

Stiles saw Derek grimaced, and himself being pulled into a room that was opened on the sidewall. Another renovation to his dad’s office that irked Stiles mind. Through out a series of hallway, they lead him to a lab. Different machines, all the numbers one and zeroes slid through the screen. In the middle of the lab were the Scanner. The chairs in the middle surround two sides were two different machines each hooked up with several screens. There was helmet on top of the chair. Electrical wires surround it like swarm of worms. Stiles let him being pushed down the chair without fighting back. The chain on his hand were unlocked so they cough cuffed him down to the chair. His leg was also tied up. The helmet was put on his head, Stiles felt it being tighten up, god were they trying to squeeze his brain out or something? Deucalion smiled sickly while his finger hovered around the button:

 

“Are you sure, you don’t want to help us?”

“You mean _voluntary?_ Then yea, I’m sure. Hundred per cent sure nah make it thousands” Stiles winked.

 

Deucalion’s smiled faltered he pressed the button with anger. Needles from the helmet punched it into Stiles’s skull. Stiles felt the pain was almost unbearable, he screamed, he cried, his whole body tensed up because of the pain. That wasn’t worse enough because he  the electrical flying through his body burning his skin making Stiles struggled to get out of the chair. His body shook like crazy in the chair, so hard that it felt like the whole room was shaking along w him.

\------///-------

Derek saw Stiles struggled to get away from the pain madly making the hair on his body stood up. He wanted to jump in, pressed the button, and stopped everything. There was something about Stiles scream that made his heart ache every time he heard it. It saw Stiles heart beat accelerated and couldn’t help but say out loud:

 

“You’re killing him”

“I don’t get it, why didn’t it work?” Ennis grunted in anger.

 

Derek looked at the screen, the visual screen for them to see Stiles memories and all they got was blank. A dark blue screen of nothing. Then all of sudden the screen changed, and they saw Stiles there in a white lab coat sitting on the chair, spinning the pen around his finger. Derek glanced back at Stiles on the chair, whom already passed out because of the pain. The tears dried on his cheek. Derek felt his heart tighten a little bit. He turned his attention back at the screen in front of them, where Stiles looked up:

 

“Hey, those who was trying to hack into this”

Stiles tapped on his mind.

“Do you really thing I’m that stupid and didn’t know that you guy won’t end up using this resolution in the end?”

Deucalion’s grip on his cane tightened.

“But if you really end up using this method, that mean you guy are the bad guy, like really bad guys. Tough luck, here an advice. Better just kill me off, I won’t help you”

 

Stiles winked and the screen black out. Stiles heartbeats started to slow down. Derek let out a relief sigh secretly. He saw Deucalion growled in anger as he slammed his hand down onto the glass table. Derek finally understood why Stiles wasn’t afraid. But then if he was so sure that it would work, this must happened before. Derek heart ached again, somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to find those people and killed them, painfully. He saw, Kali rushed to Deucalion to guide him to the doorway, Deucalion said over his shoulder:

 

“Lock him up, we just have to use the traditional way then”

 

Derek nodded, he looked at the twin telling them take Stiles to his cell and walked out of the room, followed by Erica, Isaac and Boyd who were silent the whole way. Erica spoke up:

 

“I must admit that kid is really smart”

“Yea” Derek agreed.

“But smart just going to get him more pain rather than helping him here” Boyd commented. Derek didn’t say anything but he knew Boyd was right.

 

He saw Boyd and Erica branched out and gone back to their room. Isaac remained silent the whole way. He gave Derek a slight nodded before walking back to his room. Derek looked at Isaac, he was worried. His worried was correct. Isaac had felt something for Allison. He didn’t want to admit that it was love. But he knew love when he saw it. He knew if Stiles plan work out, he’d owed Isaac an apology. But not right now. He walked toward the medical room, grabbed a small metal object and headed straight to Stiles cell. He saw Stiles lying on the bed, sleeping, more like unconscious. Little holes dripping with blood can be seen around his forehead. His breath was still heavy, his pale lips partly opened to let the air travel in. Seeing Stiles all weak and vulnerable like that made Derek hated himself more. He brought the little metal object on top of Stiles head, pressed the button on it. The spray of the object touched Stiles forehead healed the wound in him. Derek waited till the male breath was back to normal before leaving. When reached the door, a voice inside his head made him stopped on his spot. He turned around seeing Stiles was still unconscious, was he imagined it? He shook his head slightly before returning to his room. Derek half heartily wished for himself to never have met Stiles in the first place, since Stiles just being himself already had too many effect on him. The voice spoken again, this time Derek was sure he didn’t imagine it.

 

_Really. Thank you, Derek._

Derek smiled and let himself fell onto the bed that night he slept with no nightmare, no dream, just a peaceful sleep.

======//////======

Santa Cruzo - 2045

Scott walked out of his room. He needed some air. Because it was too suffocating inside, everyone was hardly relaxed. Allison’s condition was suppose to get better, but with amount of blood lost and the stress fallen on her has pushed her healing time longer. Scott shouldn’t have told Allison about Gerald. He walked to the rooftop. He remembered, he used to go to the forest with Stiles when they were young, back in Beacon Hill. He and Stiles would sneak in Vodka and drink till they were drunk, watching the stars, thinking one day, they would made a home up there, because they knew Earth was dying at that point. The stars were harder to be seen now because of the amount of pollution in the ozone layer. Santa Cruz was better but you could just vaguely see the stars. Scott stood there in the rooftop, sighed.

 

“Rough night?”

 

Scott quickly turned around and saw Kira siting at on the roof instead of the balcony like Scott. Kira was eating something, next to her was a dog?

 

“You have a dog?”

“Used to, but Chewy is like a real dog to me anyway” Kira smiled. Scott couldn’t quite see her eyes through her goggles.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I don’t fit in…*She gestured downstairs* and the view here is good”

“Oh, you mean you can see the stars?” Scott perked up, and before he knew it he was up at the rooftop sitting next to Kira. Kira was surprised, but nodded in reply.

“How?”

 

Kira snapped her finger, and Chewy mouth opened and gave her a pair of goggle that looked like the pair Kira was wearing. She gave it to Scott, who then wore them and looked straight up to the sky. The stars were shining, so bright that made Scott almost forgot to breathe at the magnificent view. He looked at Kira who was giggled at him, he felt himself blushed. Kira smiled:

 

“The stars calm me down you know, made me realise we are not alone. One day, I’ll find a way to heal Mother Nature or at least give us human a way to travel to another planet for a second chance”

“That’s amazing” Scott gasped in disbelieved.

“How are you holding up?” Kira suddenly asked and it tore Scott gazed from the stars and turned it to Kira immediately.

“What…what do you mean?” Scott muttered, slightly taken aback.

“I heard that it’s might be easier to talk to a stranger” Kira smiled gently.

“What make you think so?” Scott raised an eyebrow.

“Because a stranger didn’t know your whole life story, you can tell them which ever way you want, and they would believe you in a heart beat” Kira took a bite into her meal as she kept her gaze toward the stars.

“But you know who I am” Scott said, in surprised at the opposite wise words.

“I know what your name is” Kira shrugged and she winked.

 

Scott felt like all the words just slipped out of his mouth. For the first time in his life he talked this much. He told Kira everything, like he used to tell Stiles. In all honesty and Kira never once criticized him or stopped him. She just sit there silently listen, waited till he finished before putting her hand on his, reassurance him:

 

“I think you are doing a splendid job”

“What make you say it?” Scott asked, disbelieved. Did Kira heard anything he just said?

“Did anyone die?”

“No…But Stiles”

“Stiles is alright, because if he’s smart enough to call me then he smart enough to keep him alive till we come and get him” Kira gently squeezed Scott’s hand.

“You really think so?”

“I know so. Scott, nobody die. And to me that’s a splendid job. In a world like this, being alive is much more important. Because alive is hope.”

“Thank you”

 

Scott smiled gratefully at that moment he felt like he saw stars in Kira’s eyes. Or maybe it’s because of her eyes was actually shining like stars? Scott didn’t know, but he knew one thing that he could just look at it all day. That was until, Kira took her hand back, Scott felt a little bit disappointed but he didn’t comment it out loud.  Kira jumped of the roof, landed perfectly on the balcony ground; she looked up at Scott grinning:

 

“I’ve finished my dinner, so I’m coming in are you going to stay up here?”

“Yeah, I think so” Scott nodded.

 

Kira nodded, she was about to walk in when Scott words stopped her:

 

“Your goggle…” He was about to take it off.

“Keep it, the star seemed to calm you down as much as it did to me” Kira winked.

“Thank you” Scott said again.

“Don’t mention it”

 

Kira answered and walked in, Chewy followed her. Scott looked back up at the small galaxy that the goggle managed to travel outside the ozone layer. He lay back on to the metal roof staring up at the beautiful night sky. He mind raced back to Kira, she was an amazing person. Scott was some how glad in all those year in Tokyo, Stiles did manage to find a wonderful friend like Kira.

=======/////======

Allison paced back and forth in front of the device on the table. She bit her lips debating where or not should she used it. When the device decided for her, it’s started blinking and the name ran over the round device alerted Allison who was calling even if she didn’t need it at all. She already knew who the caller was. She pressed her hand gently on the surface of the device and a similar voice came it. The voice sound broken, sound dry, full of guilt:

 

“Allison?”

“Glad you still remember my name” Allison mocked, her voice betrayed her as tear started swelling up in her eyes.

“I’m sorry”

“Well, sorry didn’t change the fact I got shot” Allison wiped away the tears, anger starting to replace what ever she was feeling.

“Allison, I didn’t mean for any of it. I told him to not hurt any one” Allison heard the tremble in Isaac voice, she knew Isaac was far from okay, but she knew, Isaac deserve it after what he had done.

“Tell me something Isaac, was you with them since the beginning?”

“…yes”

Allison covered her mouth, to fight back the hiccups, but it was hard.

“I can explain”

“I don’t want your explanation” Allison snapped.

“I do care about everyone, and you..” Isaac quietly added as the blond own tears muffed his voice.

“Then tell me where Stiles is, where you guys are if you really care about us” Allison softly said. She prayed that Isaac would tell them but it seem that her pray was un-heard.

“I can’t they…I Can’t betrayed them. They saved my life, without them I wouldn’t even been alive”

“And we are just some tool? For you to get Stiles?” Allison snorted knowing that Isaac wasn’t going to help them.

“No, at first yes, But it was all different now. I…Look Allison, we didn’t want to hurt any of you, we just want to free the people, don’t come after us, I don’t want you to get hurt again please Allison” Isaac begged and all Allison wanted was to take back what she just said, her heart ached at his genuine words. She shook her head as she replied.  

“Isaac, you know that I can’t forgive you. You, betrayed us, you lie to us, to me” Allison sobbed, she had to be strong, if she didn’t she would give in to Isaac.

“Allison, I’m so sorry…”

“Save your sorry Isaac. You have made your choice, and so have I. The next time we meet, you better prepare, I’ll kill you if you try to stop me from saving Stiles”

  
Allison hanged up right away. If she heard Isaac’s voice one more time, she might not be able to resist it. She needed to make up her mind, she looked down at the device before smashed it on to the ground into pieces because from this moment forward Isaac was their enemy. Isaac wasn’t her friend or their ally anymore.

 

_======//////==========_

Beacon Hill - 2045

_Hey there, sour wolf._

_What do you want?_ Derek growled.

_I’m hungry. You know after having your mind being sucked and stabbed by needles, I feel like some curly fries._

Derek didn’t say anything instead he stood up and walked straight down to the kitchen. He pressed a few buttons on the oven. A series of beeping sound was heard, as well as the light on the oven shone, a small pill was dropped into the plate before the oven heated up. When light turned green and the oven door was opened, a plate of curly fries were in front on him. He took it and walked to the elevator to Stiles cell. He was always a morning person anyway. He walked to Stiles cell, found the male already sitting on the bed looking bored. Derek pressed a series of code onto the glass surface making it opened a door lead to inside the cell. Derek walked in, gave Stiles the plate, and ignored the slight change on his heart beat when Stiles cheered as he took the plate.

 

“Hello curly fries” Stiles rubbed his hand together before digging in. Derek looked at Stiles ate for a while and how much it resembled a kid to him. He couldn’t help but smiled. Stiles looked up, he smirked.

“Wow, you can smile after all, you know the non murderous kind of smile”

Derek immediately grimaced.

“And we’re back to square 1 sour wolf, and you know” Stiles pointed the wall.

“What?”

“You really should use some colour here, maybe adding a poster of captain America, Chris Even one. The man is a classic I know, but he is the best Captain America I’ve seen or maybe change the wall colour, Black is so not my colour”

“Do you ever shut up?” Derek questioned, Stiles seemed to always get him on his nerves.

“Nope” The male grinned. How could somebody grinned in this situation, he was captured and a prison for god sake.

 

_Aren’t you a bit worry of the situation you’re in?_

_Not the first time, being captured for my brain buddy._ Stiles winked.

 _You have been captured so many times before?_ Derek wondered, the files had never mentioned any of this.

 _Yea, who could resist this?_ Stiles gestured down to his whole body making Derek chuckled,

_I could think of a few._

_Derek, can I ask you something personal?_

_I talking to my enemy in my head, in his cell watching him eating curly fries, when I suppose to interrogate him, I think we move pass personal._

_Peter, what exactly happened to him? Did you really kill him? Why?_

Derek didn’t say anything; he debated whether or not he should tell Stiles.

_Yes. I killed him. He was trying to do something reckless, he was sending the blueprint to the government in order for them to wipe out the resistance. Laura, my older sister tried to stop him. He killed her, I walked in when it happen. We had a fight, and I killed him._

_Then you show Deucalion the blueprint?_ Stiles raised his eyebrow at Derek. He felt betrayed by Peter.

_No, Deucalion was in the government before. He received the blueprint. Give us a choice, join him or die. At least joining him, Cora will be safe and I’ll get my revenge._

_Sargent Deucalion, Leader of Squad 501. I knew he was familiar._ Stiles gasped.He heard of the man before. The most ruthless soldier, his squad were all professional killer and as ruthless as him.

_Yeah. Look I won’t say that I would take back killing all of those people before. Maybe some of them but it either Cora or me had to it or worse they might hurt Cora, I won’t let them do it. I can’t._

_Easy there Big guy. I know what you mean. I know._

_Are you sure? You had a plan?_ Derek said, he knew he sound desperate but he didn’t care, he needed to know.

 _I have a million and one plan. I just need to know which spark to fire._ Stiles calmly answered as he put his hand on Derek’s, Derek found himself relaxed in the small but somehow warm contact.

_What does Deucalion mean when he said traditional? As in physical torture?_

Derek tensed up, he nodded painfully and Stiles let go of his hand, he wanted to grab on it. Wanted to tell Stiles that he won’t let it happen.

 _Relax._ Stiles grinned.

_Stiles, this is physical torture. There is no firewall that can protect you from it._

_Trust me Derek. I have felt more pain than ever before. This wouldn’t even hurt._ Derek would be lying if he said he didn't see Stiles eyes were fill with pain and sorrow. He shook his head. 

_I won’t le.._

_No, you will let them. If you want it to work, if you want to know which spark to lit. You have to let them do it. Don’t make them distrust you, think of Cora._ Stiles winked as he lean his back at the wall.

_Stiles…_

Do you trust me? Stiles asked out loud, his voice was as clear as the bell, Derek nodded.

Yes. He heard himself answered and for once Derek didn’t second doubt his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, let me tell you something, Kira and Isaac weren't meant to be well…breaking Scott and Allison like hey there walked in and break them up. I mean…I love Scira, they are adorable. but I won't make Kira and Isaac looked like that. it's still happen but it won't happen like that. I'm sorry to all Scallion fan out there. If this make you hate and walk away from Automaton. I'm terribly sorry. 
> 
> http://abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com


	8. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An agreement was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short. I know and I apologised for that.   
> But next chapter will be longer. :D  
> Enjoyyy  
> http://abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com

“That’s good”

 

Stiles smiled before jumping up and struck a punch straight at Derek face. Stiles swore the bone in his hand probably were broken but he wasn’t going to let Derek knew it. Derek stumbled back, hand touched his left cheek, looking at Stiles in shocked. He yelled:

 

“What the fuck?”

“That for Allison” Stiles simply said, before going back to his curly fries completely ignored Derek.

 

Stiles felt Derek stood there in shock. He knew the guy was going to say, he was sorry. Stiles was going to let them that was until he sensed there was somebody coming. He quickly turned around looking at Derek, in a fighting position.

_Fight me._

_What? No._ Derek looked slightly offended. Stiles felt like he might end up enjoying this brooding big guy company.

_Somebody’s coming. You’ve been punched so make it look real, sour wolf._

 

Stiles waved his finger gesturing for Derek to come at him after seeing Derek turned around to check. Derek closed his eyes, mumbled ‘sorry’ before giving Stiles an upper cut making him stumbled backs and fell down to the ground. He covered his chin in pain, thinking he might have bitten his tongue. He nodded at Derek to continue, stopped here would still be quite suspicious. Stiles felt the point of Derek shoe hit his abdomen even though he knew Derek didn’t mean and that the kick wasn’t hard, Stiles still felt his stomach twisted in pain, he coughed for air and that when the glass door opened, walked in were Boyd and Erica. Boyd rushed to Derek’s side pushed him back. Erica looked back between Derek and Stiles lying there, holding himself up with his right elbow breathing hard. Erica snapped at Derek, Stiles knew she didn’t want Stiles to die because if he died how would they be able to use his brain.

 

“What the hell Derek? We can’t kill him.”

“Out of nowhere, I brought him something to eat and he just flung himself at me”

“You know why, Hale” Stiles coughed out between his hard breathe.

“Deucalion wanted to question him” Boyd let go Derek before walking to Stiles grabbing his arm pulling him up to his feet. Stiles faked a horrified look, he was taken aback a little bit when he saw Derek pain look when Derek saw him.

“Really? Didn’t the needle was enough pain?” Stiles asked sarcastically.

“It would be enough if you didn’t had that fucking firewall” Erica replied as she chained Stiles again.

“Chain? Really? I can’t even fight the walking brick wall over here *He pointed at Derek* what make you think I would be able to fight the wall and additional bricks and cement?”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at the heavy chains on his hand while Erica just pushed him forward, with addition mention of telling him to shut up. Stiles walked toward the door, sighing with himself, wondered what was Kira doing and taking so long? Did she receive his message? Had she in Santa Cruz yet? Why hadn’t she contacted him yet? He was lead through the long hall again, Stiles tried to remember the structure of the whole place. He looked back, saw Derek looked at him nervously.

_Remind me to never get into a real fight with you._

Stiles felt Derek seemed to relax a little bit. They kept walking till they reached the room at the end of the hall. The rusty steel door with an old lock, like the room hadn’t been used in ages. There were spider webs to been seen around the door corners. The room looked like something straight out of a horror movie. _Cliché,_ Stiles commented. He almost let out a dark chuckled, what would be in there? Whip? Electric wire? Stick? Knife? Even bat? He prediction was fairly accurate when the door was opened. He felt like being back in the medieval again, but then again, at least the chair look up to date. Metal, with code locked. Stiles started to wonder was everything here locked by codes? Then with codes, this would be easy to break in. Or out. Erica dragged Stiles to the chair, locked him there. They all stood there in silence, waiting for Deucalion, Stiles presumed. Deucalion walked in, behind him was Ennis. Ennis seemed to be dragging some one in. Stiles squinted his eyes to have a better look at the subject being dragged in. Slim, black hair, male most likely Asian. Stiles gulped. He begged to be released. Begged not to hurt him. Stiles body itched in the metal chair. Deucalion laughed:

            “Stiles? I would like to meet Jun, the last Chinese survivor.”

And that made Stiles saw red. He urged his body forward, trying to grab Deucalion in vain. Deucalion laughed louder:

            “Now now, Stiles. Don’t be hasty. We going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer it nicely. Are we clear?”

            “Go to hell” Stiles spat out.

The blind man, nodded at Ennis who then landed a punch at the poor, lanky kid. The boy screamed out in pain, tear streaming down his face. Stiles screamed louder, cursed the males in front of him. In the corner of his eyes he saw Erica and Boyd looked away. Deucalion repeated his words:

            “I said, ARE WE CLEAR?”

            “..Yea” Stiles growled.

            “Now, isn’t that better? Aren’t we civilised people?.”

            “Fuck you”

Deucalion just laughed, he landed another kick to the boy stomach. Making Stiles screamed like a rabid animals, while the boys crying in pain, lying on the cold ground. Deucalion walked closer to Stiles, snapped his finger for Erica to bring him the blueprint of the automaton. Stiles looked at the blueprint, while his mind scream internally to Derek, who doesn’t seem to respond.

           

            “Now, what is the true flaw here, with this beauty?”

            “It doesn’t have the heart, to feed on radiation or carbon dioxide that was active in the atmosphere” Stiles bit out bitterly.

            “And you know how to fix it?”

            “Yes” Stiles answered as he saw Ennis feet hovered above the boy.

            “Good, now listen to me, Stiles. You are going to help us rebuilt a perfect automaton, or we can make the act you commit on China a genocide. Are we clear?”

Stiles didn’t want to answer…he didn’t want to help. But right now it was the only option. He needed to save the kid. He nodded. Deucalion laughed, he tapped Stiles slightly on his shoulder. At that moment Derek burst in, saw the boy on the ground. Quickly Derek grabbed Deucalion’s shirt:

 

            “What were you thinking? It’s an innocene kid” Derek pointed his finger toward Jun, the boy who now in Erica’s embrace. The blond eyed the kid with guilt.

            “Derek, we all need sacrifices, and let go of me, unless you have lost your goal” Decualion interjected.

Derek growled, ready to punched the bastard when Stiles spoke to him.

_Don’t. I’ll loose you as my inside man._

Derek let go reluctantly, before picking up the boy and walked out of the room. Before going he turned around:

           

            “Don’t ever fucking do this again, or I will rip your throat out.”

Deucalion smirked, he walked toward the door, telling Erica and Boyd to take Stiles back to his cell. He gave Stiles the last word that made the male wanted to strangle the monster infront of him instantly:

 

            “Congratulation, you just save the last Chinese after killing all of them.”

 

Stiles heard Deucalion laughed echoed through the hallway, while he couldn’t anything but gritted his teeth in anger. He let Erica and Boyd untied him, chained him up before walked him back to his cell. On the way back, he couldn’t help but spitting out his disgust:

 

            “This is what, Isaac betrayed Scott for? Bunch of merciless killers?”

 

Erica and Boyd didn’t respond. But Stiles knew, he hit the spot.

 

            “You guys are no different from the government”

            “We are” Erica roared, she slammed Stiles to his cell door.

            “Excuses, excuses. The freedom you guy wants is pathetic. Killing innocence people to get there? So what? Freedom again, but between boundary?”

            “You…” Erica was lost for word, her hand was still on Stiles chest. He used both his hand, which were chained together to push back Erica. He looked at her, anger filled his eyes:

            “That right, be mad at me all you want. You all know I’m telling the truth”

 

With that Stiles walked back into his cell letting Boyd un-cuffed him before lying on his bed. He felt them walking away. He knew, they were thinking about what he just said. He knew they doubted. Doubting was always the foundation to the fall down of a system. He talked to Derek:

           

_Derek…How the kid?_

_He is good now. I took him to the infirmary._

_Good, take care of him and we need to stop this. I can’t build the automaton for them. The perfect one._

_How?_

_It’s depend. I need to contact to Scott._

_They will know if we try any electronic communication. The system here was created by Peter. He is second to you._

_Yea, but you know what Derek? I never said anything about, electronic. But I need to see your workshop first._

_I’ll bring you there tomorrow._


	9. Kira and Malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles found some one from his past.  
> What was the link between Kira and Stiles?  
> Derek realise something of his own.

Kira fingers worked swiftly around the electric wires like kids playing around with Legos. Danny was more than impressed. Something tell him he and Kira would get along really fast, especially when she had Chewy that cute little android dog of her. Danny found himself in love with it ever since he saw it and its coding. Kira turned around, wiped a bit of sweat off forehead. Everything was done, she moved to the right let Danny get all the access. The male sat down his finger moved around the keyboards, binary numbers appears, scrolling down the screen in speed of light. Kira crossed her hands together looking at Danny working. It was almost like back in Tokyo when she was with Stiles fixing the energy generator and signal jamming to shield her town from the government. Stiles with his clever way around the virtual passages. Kira wondered how Stiles was doing now, how Stiles been after they part that day. That day when Stiles gave Kira a reason to hope, to live, to dream.

 

Kira heard Scott and the others entering the room, Danny must have informed them the machine was done. They all stood around watching the screen moving from satellite to satellite, until Kira realised Danny was going through the history record of the past few weeks. She bit her lips unsure whether or not she should tell them, but this was a dire situation, Stiles would understand, wouldn't he.

 

Kira hesitantly spoke up:

 

"Danny there is another way, there's a secret pyscho link buried inside Stiles subconscious mind and it's linked with me"

"Stiles said it's impossible, it's would fried your brain" Scott said, bewildered.

"It's dangerous but not possible, its only work if the wavelength of your subconscious mind is identical to the last digit not just in a range like our normal wavelength."

"You and Stiles has the same wavelength?" Allison crossed her eyebrows and Kira knew that Allison knew, it was impossible to have the same wavelength in the subconscious, unless they were twin.

"More or less" Kira replied. Allison didn't put it further and Kira was grateful.

 

Kira let them put metal helmet around her head. Memories rushing back when Stiles first installed the link into her mind. Even though nobody can see it but her but somehow she felt expose. Uneasy spread all over her body, numbed all her sense as she entered the stage of half awake half asleep.

 

"Stiles?" She made a weakly attempt.

 

===•====

Derek took Stiles into the workshop in a lower ground level. Stiles let out a slight shiver. The lower ground was a lot colder that he thought. He looked around, everything here up to date from the computers, to the equipment. If it weren't for the given situation he was it, stiles would probably be swooning right now. For a person like him, this is heaven. His playground, but he knew. He turned around:

 

"Where is your tech?

"You're looking at all of them" Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles while gesturing to his surrounding.

"No I mean your tech guy. I'm sure there no way in hell you people who look like they know shit about tech can build an automaton"

"Peter built it"

"I thought he dead?" Stiles turned around at Derek, questioning Derek story line.

"He built the prototype, sent it and the blueprint to the Deucalion."

"Okay, he was smart enough to create two psychopass into the automaton. One for him one for who ever else in this case, you. So tell me if he dead, who erase Peter information on it?"

"How?" Derek opened his mouth in surprised.

"My design, I know all the tricks, all the back doors" Stiles tapped his mind slightly, still eyeing Derek.

 

Derek was going to answer when a female walked in. Derek just pointed at her. Stiles raised his head up, and saw a young girl, curly honey brown hair, tall, her face was covered with the metal mask while the other hand was holding a torch light. She was wearing a pair of short with simple plain tee. All her clothes were covered in oil. Stiles waited for her to take off her mask, the moment the mask was taken off, Stiles gasped in surprise:

 

"Malia?"

 

"Stiles?" But it wasn't her voice. It was another voice in his head. Kira. Stiles immediately collapse on to the ground. Everything turned dark. He was about to enter the limbo. He heard his name being shouted by several voices. This time he heard Malia’s voice. But the hand touching him, carrying him up wasn't Malia. It was bigger, rougher but warm and gentle.

 

Derek? Stiles wondered.

 

======|====

_Stiles found himself in a engineering shop. He been here before. It's the Yukimura's workshop. He saw Kira sitting there fixing a heater. He walked up to her. Kira stopped and put the wrench on her right hand down on the table, before smiling at him._

_"Stiles"_

_"Kira, what happen?" Stiles asked worriedly. This kind of contact must never be used, unless this was a dire situation or thing could be deadly...for Kira._

_"I have made contact with Scott. Fixed up their machine. We needed your coordination"_

_"Scott won't like it. But tell him I'm at our home. Police station. 2608. 1810. Derek's on our side now, don't shoot him. Deucalion is their leader and I found Malia and how is Allison?" Stiles swallowed hard when he said her name, bracing for the bad new._

_"She's alright now. Stiles are you alright?" Kira gently asked. Stiles let out a relief sigh before looking up at Kira. A frown was formed on his face. Her face was getting pale. Their surrounding blur slightly. Stiles knew they are running of time. No. Not him. Kira was running out of time._

_"I'm fine, Kira. We need to leave. You won't be able to hold on much longer."_

_"I know Stiles. Goodbye Stiles, we'll see you soon"_

_"Thank you Kira." Stiles nodded. He felt everything fading. But he saw Kira face twisted with fear of something behind him. Stiles quickly turned around, his face was almost a mirrored reflection of Kira's. His lip trembled in shocked:_

_"Derek?"_

_And everything gone dark._

 

=====.=====

 

Kira's body urged forward. Blood were coming of her ears. Her face turned pale. Everyone was terrified. They didn't know what to do and suddenly her eyes were wide opened. Kira crouched down, coughing out blood. Danny rushed next to her, his hand was holding on her slender shoulder:

 

"Kira, are you alright?"

"I'm good" Kira tried to give Danny a reassurance smile, Danny frowned it hard to believe when her face is pale like flour and her chin and mouth his cover in blood.

"You said you and Stiles have identical wavelength, why is this happening" Lydia asked in shocked.

"I said more or less" Kira weakly reply before trying to stand up with Danny help.

 

Scott on the other hand, just stood there in shock. He wanted to ask about Stiles but his gut won't let him as seeing Kira in pain like that. Kira must have seen his face, she gave him another reassuring smile which only make Scott stomach twisted tighter. She spoken weakly, hearing her voice made Scott felt even more guilty for thinking like it:

 

"Stiles told me to tell you, he was at your home town, police station. 2608. 1810. Derek is on his side now don't shoot him. Deucalion is their leader..."

 

Kira felt herself fainting as she lost her balance falling down to the ground, Scott rushed forward, he caught her before Danny, before she hit the ground. He quickly carried her up. She gave them the information, now she needed healing.

 

"I'll take her down to the infirmary. My mum can take care of her. Danny and Lydia find us a way to get there. I'll be back"

 

Scott turned around after receiving a nod from Lydia and Allison. He walked down the hallway to the infirmary, when he arrived his mum quickly rushed toward him. She helped him put Kira on the bed. Melissa tapped on to the screen for the machine to scan Kira, determine her condition to heal her. Kira opened her eyes difficultly, though he gaze is unfocused, Scott knew she was looking for him.

 

"Kira, I'm here" he said softly.

"Scott, Stiles also told me to tell you that he has found Malia"

 

With that, Kira closed her eyes and succumbed into unconsciousness. Leaving a shocked Scott and Melissa. Melissa hand trembled on the as she looked at her son.

 

“Malia is alive? Malia is alive” A tear strolled down the Scott’s mum as she broke down in happiness. She has thought she lost Malia forever in that car crash. Her beautiful daughter, Stiles has found her. Stiles, Stiles, she could just kiss him, give that kid a tight hug and never let him left Santa Cruz. But something clicked in her mind, if Stiles at the enemy’s hand so was Malia. Melissa looked at Scott, she knew Scott was also thinking the same thing.

 

“I’ll get her, we know where Stiles was now. I’ll promise you, mum I’ll bring Malia and Stiles back safely.”

 

Scott promised, Scott sighed, this was probably the best new they had for the past week. They found Stiles, the automaton source and Scott’s sister who he thought was dead. But happiness and relief didn’t seem to stick around. The machine started wailing catching mrs. McCall's attention and so was Scott, horror was written all over his face as the machine beeping in front of him.

Kira’s life line was flat.

======//======

“No no no no” Erica shook her head after Derek telling them what happened and what about to happened. Boyd and Isaac on the other hand stayed quiet. Malia completely ignored them, her focus was on to the unconscious male lying on the bed. Her Stiles.

 

“Erica, look you saw how insane Deucalion was? He willing to kill the innocence kid, for what? A piece of information?”

“That will help us win the war, Derek” Erica rolled her eyes, though in her voice there were uncertainties, were guilt.

“Does it matter, if we lose our self along the way?” Derek said painfully.

 

The blond didn’t reply. Erica just stared back at Derek equally painful.

 

“I have taken so much lives, tell me Erica, would you be able to do it? To kill someone? I just want to stop, I wanted peace, I wanted freedom, but what the point of freedom if we had to kill those who we are fighting for to get it?”

 

Erica was silent. She had never taken a life. It had always been Derek. In fact none of them had ever taken a life beside Derek. Derek killed for them. So they wouldn’t have to face the consequence afterward. The feeling of blood sucking on your hand that no matter how much you washed it, it would never come off. Derek knew that feeling, he refused to let any of those he cared to go through it. Erica shook her head:

 

“I won’t tell Deucalion, but Derek what make you think he won’t hand you over to the government?”

“Because Stiles hated the government as much as he hated us right now” Isaac answered before Derek could say anything. When everybody eyes were on him, Isaac shrugged.

“When I used to live with the McCall they talked about him, like a lot. Why do you think Stiles chose to live in Tokyo, jamming all signals to the government?” Isaac explained bitterly. His mind raced back to Allison and all he wanted was to apologize to her, was to undo what ever happen. He closed his eyes and sighed:

“I don’t want us to be killers. Stiles is a good person. He doesn’t deserve this, to be titled killer, again. I’ll go with you Derek”

“Isaac, you’re crazy, so is you Derek” Erica pointed her finger at Derek face, huffing out a heavy breath. Boyd stood up, he let his hand trailed along the blond back calming her down before looking at Derek:

“Derek I’ll trust you but I don't trust him despite his intelligence, Derek. You saw who he really is without his sarcastic wit. He is damaged goods.”

“No Boyd, I trusted him with my whole life”

 

Derek found himself answer before he could think through. When did he trust Stiles that much? Was it because they were both broken? Or was it that he couldn’t handle the urge to kill when he saw Stiles hurt? Or was it the images, the scene he saw just then when Stiles collapsed as he attempted to reach out to Stiles mentally? Or was it something more? Derek found himself confused as ever.

 

“I'll send you flowers”

 

With that Boyd and Erica left the room. Derek sighed. He knew he had gotten through Erica and Boyd, he knew no matter what happen they would always join him. They started this together and they would go down together.

 

“Now that the drama is over, can somebody tell me why the hell my dad told me Stiles was dead?”

 

Malia growled out angrily. Her hand held Stiles hand tightly that made Derek eye twitched with annoyance. Something inside him wanted to rip Malia hand off Stiles and just let him hold Stiles. Only him. Just him. This feeling…it felt like…Derek stopped thinking when he saw Malia was waiting for an answer from him,

“I don’t know. I didn’t even know who Stiles Stilinski is until I got the mission”

 

Malia stared at him, trying to figure out whether or not he was lying. She opened her mouth about to say something but the male beneath her moved and quickly like a wind she turned around, fixated her attention to Stiles.

Stiles opened his eyes slowly, letting the light entered his sight. He looked around, scanning the room until his gaze stopped at Derek. He stared at Derek for a while, before hearing Malia voice. Stiles turned around at Malia, his hand before he even knew it was around her.

 

“Malia, oh God you’re alive”

 

Derek saw tear in the male eyes and Malia returned the hug, equally tearing and his throat gone dry. He didn’t want to see this. He felt…uneasy, angry, irritated. Derek knew exactly why, how, and the name for this feeling that include all those feeling above. For god sake, Derek wasn’t young and stupid anymore. He won’t stubbornly denied it even though he wished it wasn’t true. Derek was jealous. Jealous of Malia. Derek knew, he was attracted to Stiles. They always say, people who had been almost the same thing, tend to understand each other better, in some way they found solace in each other.

Derek wanted to get out of here but before he could Stiles called out his name:

 

“Derek”

 

Derek turned around.

 

“We need to talk”

“About what?” Derek looked at Stiles, then at Malia then back at Stiles.

 

_How you manage to enter my subconscious and still manage to stay alive._

 

Derek looked at Stiles, the male eyes were darkled because of the tear but the emotions in those brown eyes were as clear as day. Stiles was feeling confused but under it was a thin layer of fear. Not just for himself but for Derek as well.

 

Derek instantly felt terrified, for the second time in his life.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy, sorry for the late update but here you go.  
> Malia appearrrr xD and Kira…seem to be dead. well…erm.. I got no comment with that at the moment.  
> I'm also working on other story: "Special Soul" which the update would be tomorrow when new episode of teen wolf come out.  
> Anyway, enjoy.  
> Lanna.  
> http://abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com


	10. No more secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek opened up about their darkest past.   
> Derek makes Stiles starting to want thing.   
> Things that Stiles think he doesn't deserve.

Stiles accepted the glass of water being handed to him from Malia. He hoped Kira had gotten the message through to Scott. He really wised to could have been there to see their face. To see Melissa’s face when she heard that Malia was not dead like what that bloody agent McCall had told her. FBI, you couldn’t really trusted them after all. Stiles looked at Malia adoringly, it been too long but she was still as beautiful as her remembered. He brushed his finger through Malia’s wavy hair:

  “Melissa would be so happy to see you, why didn’t you told us that you're still alive?”

  “Dad said that all of you were dead and he set me up to join a group of people who would protect me from the assassination” Malia looked at Stiles confusingly when she found the expression was equally mirrored.

Assassination? There weren’t any assassination on the McCall family, him? Multiple, might be even thousands.

  “Rafael McCall told you that?”

Malia nodded. Stiles frowned but didn’t say anything. He would have to look in this later on but right now they had to focus on the problem in front of them. Stiles noticed, there were others in this room. Other that shouldn’t suppose to be here, he looked. Erica, Boyd and Isaac. He stayed quiet, picking his words. He didn’t want to say anything to Malia either, he cared for her but at that moment he truly didn’t know whether or not he could trust her. He heard Derek talked to him in his head telling him it was all okay. Stiles looked at the man sceptically, didn’t know if he could trust them or not. But he knew one thing for sure, was that they wouldn’t kill him. On the other hand, he couldn’t say the same thing about Derek. Did Derek even trust Stiles? Or they were just waiting for the time to toss Stiles to one side when this all finished? Then again, Stiles also was using them, to get back to Scott, to stop madness.

The genius let out a sighed, trying to decide the probabilities, wishing lady luck was on his side. This was when people ask him to take a leap of faith huh. What he got to lose? Scott knew where he was and he would be here soon. Stiles shrugged and let out a dry laugh:

  “So, you guy all decide that you are going to go all betrayal on the mighty Deucalion huh?”

  “Don’t push your luck, Stilinski” Boyd calmly replied.

Okay, Boyd didn’t trust him. Well not that matter. He just shrugged, next to him Malia looked around confusingly:

  “What do you guy mean by betraying Deucalion? You gonna get killed”

  “Malia, I’m helping Scott and other taking down my design so that no one, absolutely no one will get hurt. After that Scott can take down this little gang…

All of them raised their eyebrow at the word “gang”, but what else they wanted Stiles to say? This was hardly an organisation since they were betraying their boss. Group? That sound too teenage-ish for this bunch of very skill soldiers so Stiles just shrugged and continue ignoring their glares. Who care? “Ignorance is a bliss” as he once heard.

  “Then the government, if that necessary to Scott”

  “We will take down the government and the resistance” Derek fixed his words.

  “ _You guys_ do what you want but you have to discuss with Scott first, I’m not approving of hurting people. I’d rather killed the head than kill the good soldiers who just blindly following orders” Stiles snapped back, emphasizing on the words “you guys”

  “What about you?” Malia asked, concern laced in her words. Stiles smiled gently at Malia before replying.

  “I’ll make sure you’re back with Melissa and Scott, took down the automaton, making sure none of my invention to be used by any parties. After that I’m returning to where I belong.”

  “You not going to join us?” Derek asked, surprised.

  “No, the only reason I’m here is because that my invention being created and used without my own will”

Everybody was quiet. It was like they were trying to process what Stiles was saying. Weighing the options. Malia looked the most confused but her hand reached out for Stiles and Stiles knew Malia had joined him. Derek looked at his colleagues a silent conversation was traded between them before sighing and nodding to Stiles words, his mouth twitched. For a small second Stiles saw a smirk in the guy face:

  “So what the plan?”

  “The plan is that Scott is coming here. We might have at least 3 days before they here. I know you guys are not a big organisation so it’s not hard. Before we leaving, there was something we need to do because, who order the automaton attack?”

  “Deucalion, why?” Erica asked. For the first time the blond asked the right question..

  “Because all the attack are mostly aimed at the resistance, rather than the government”

  “We attack the government base in Lublin” Erica frowned.

  “Which was infiltrated by resistance;” Isaac spoke up.

  “What do you mean?” Boyd asked though Stiles was damn sure they all knew the answer or at least suspected it.

  “Which mean either Deucalion avoiding the government because he wanted to wipe out the government all together or…”

  “He was working with the government” Derek finished for him.

  “That’s not possible, Deucalion hated the government”

Erica shook her head. Stiles could see everyone agreeing with her. Hmm..this could be an interesting fact. 

  “People can be awfully full of surprises, but that what we are going to find out in three days. Tell me where is Deucalion office?” Stiles grinned.

  “Level 4, but only Kali has accessed to the office beside Deucalion” Derek answered. Stiles asked again:

  “Is it locked with key or code pass?”

  “Electronic biology code pass, 4 numerals key codes and you also need a electromagnetic key cards as well” Erica answered with a frown.

  “Man, that sound fun”

The genius ignored the fact that they were looking at him like he was crazy and instead he stood up and stretched a little. Stiles walked up to the machine, his hands danced on the screen, less than 3 second he was already on the mainframe of the whole place. The blueprint of the automaton appeared like hologram hovering on the table, spinning around in circle. Stiles turned around back at everyone who were still looked at him, lost and confused laced around on their face. Stiles bit back a laugh:

  “First of all, I want all you guy to secure Jun’s safety. We are not going anywhere without that kid. Then we will break into Deucalion’s office. Actually just me, well one of you can be the outside guy. Then we going to escape with Scott when he comes here”

  “Wait, how are you going to break into Deucalion office? And how the hell we going to know if Scott going to come here in exactly 3 days?” Isaac shook his head. This plan was too crazy, he was gonna get all of them killed.

  “Isaac, you really underestimated me. But then again, that's a given to those who had never seen me in the war. There is a reason I’m known as the world smartest and most dangerous person, now leave. What I’m about to do will get all of you in trouble if you stay here”

They shrugged with a bit of uneasiness before leaving, left with only Malia. Derek promised to come back later.  Stiles nodded like he couldn’t wait.

  “Malia, you remember the good ol’ trick we used to play with Mr. McCall?”

Malia looked at him confusedly before nodding. Stiles typed something. A program appeared and a piece of metal were seen, in was in part of the automaton, at the brain of the automaton, but at the same time somewhere else as well. Malia couldn’t make out what the other parts of the machine that associate that metal belong to. But she saw the metal forming before its collapse and the screen turned red with alert. Exactly 10 minutes later, Kali walked in. She basically growled at Stiles rushed to him, grabbing his shirt slamming him onto the table. Stiles would be lying if he said that it didn’t hurt. He probably would have bruises. Scratched that, bruises were already been formed. He could feel it.

  “You think you can contact other without us knowing?”

  “I don’t know what you are talking about” Stiles uttered, slightly confused. Malia tried her best to not launched herself forward at Kali.

Kali smirked and pushed Stiles out of her way, she pointed her finger at the screen which was vibrant with the bright red letter saying “ACCESS OVERIDE”. Stiles shrugged and said:

“I’m just trying to salvage what ever left of the automaton in England by trying to access its mainframe, saving us time to start everything from scratch.”

Kali gave him a glare so she didn’t trust him. She was smart, Stiles had to give her that. If Stiles was her, he wouldn't trust himself either. He let Kali checked the computer, which turned around at Malia before winking at her. Kali looked at the screen for a good solid 5 minutes before standing up. She growled at Stiles, made the male thought to himself. What with all the people here with animalistic behaviour. Kali walked off without saying anything Stiles watched the tall female disappeared before turning around at Malia. The brunette grinned, holding out her hand a hologram showed up with a picture of a silverly card. Stiles grinned at her before giving her a high five. Creating a hologram with Kali’s images was a piece of cake. He typed the codes in, a series of number appearing. To others they were just one and zero but to Stiles who was doing nothing but programing since he was able to talk. This series of numbers described a woman. A attractive but dangerous woman.

Everything was a little bit too easy that Stiles thought to himself that thing might go wrong later. He pushed the uneasy feeling down when he saw Derek returned like he promised. Man, the guy was really true to his word, Stiles made a comment inside his head. He turned around at Malia asking her to give him and Derek sometimes alone. The brunette didn’t look very satisfied with the idea but nodded anyway. Malia turned to the door, before leaving she made one last look at Stiles before closing the door at them. Stiles turned around at Derek, before saying something:

“So we need to talk”

“About what happen before?”

“Yes, you were able to access into my subconscious and yet you’re still here. Not going insane or crazy or even dead”

Stiles nodded, he gestured for both of them to sit down on the chairs near the table. Actually only Stiles sat down, Derek just leaned at the table listening to every words Stiles said. The younger male didn’t made a comment about that, he shrugged before continuing:

“So I got one theory, even though I don’t even know how that theory exist”

“Which is?” Derek asked, curiosity was heard in his voice.

“You and I shared the identical brain wavelength. Like to the last digit. Which normally is impossible. It can only happnen with twin. Not just any twin, identical, like an egg got separate into two. Not two eggs at the same times. So I don't know why you and I have the same wavelength”

“Is that a bad thing?” Stiles heard Derek asked.

“No. It actually would be easier. Subconscious link cannot be destroyed. Well also that mean any secret I have I can’t hide them from you. Same goes to you”

Stiles explained, a hand was put in front of his face, covering his tired eyes. He really wasn’t prepared for this kind of thing when he agreed to come back with Scott. But then again since when any thing actually gone smoothly with Stiles? He heard Derek grunted before the male actually stood up and grabbed a chair. He sat down in front of Stiles. Stiles removed his hand from his face to look at Derek who looked like he was about to say something:

“My family was killed in a fire”

“I know, I read the news” Stiles replied. Not sure why Derek was telling him this. Derek looked slightly disturbed by Stiles words, which made the male felt a bit jumpy inside so he didn’t say anything and let Derek continue.

“I was the one who put them there” Derek let out a respond that made Stiles gasped. He looked at Derek who stared back at him in all seriousness.

“What do you mean by you put them there?”

“I went out with Kate Argent at that time. I actually thought she really cared for me. Turn out she was just using me to killed my whole family. She learned about our secret pathway, because I showed her it when I want to sneak her into my house. She used it, trapped my family inside it so she could kill us all.”

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He looked at Derek, sympathy flood all over him.

“Derek, why are you telling me this?”

“I told you this, because I had never told anyone about the real reason behind the Hale’s fire. Beside my family members who survived” Which there were only Cora left, but Derek didn’t add.

“Why me?” Stiles tilted his head in confused. He waited for Derek to take a deep breath before answering his question.

“Because we need to trust each other, if we going to make this work”

For the first time, Stiles felt like Derek was a friend. Not a temporary alliance. He didn’t know what to say. He nodded dumbly. He considered telling Derek about his past, but he wasn’t sure. He looked up and saw the man eyes, which were filled with sincerity, and Stiles thought, Fuck it. If Derek trusted him with his most darkest past, then Stiles could as well.

“I joined the army because of my dad. He was killed in the war. I wanted to stop the war. But it seemed to backfire on me as I destroyed China. Killed every single one of them except for Jun. I asked myself, how could I create something so destructive? I almost killed a whole race, Derek. It would be a genocide. Forget that, it is a genocide. Because Jun would never found another Chinese to get married. Because there was none. Whether you want to think about it or not, I used to be the military’s dog. I’m sure you read my files, most of the attack plan are planned by me. Weapon of mass destruction, all created by me. They say inventors are suppose to make life better mine seem to just destroy life”

Stiles closed his eyes, his breath turn sharp. He saw Derek just looked at him, for a while and didn’t say anything. Stiles wondered if was because Derek felt disgusted with Stiles. The genius won’t blame him, he would felt disgusted with himself if he were Derek as well. In fact, he was already disgusted with himself. But what Derek said next, Stiles didn’t expect it:

“Then build something that save life. You’re the smartest guy left on earth. If you think your designs kill life then design something to counter that. It’s time you show other that you’re not a human weapon. You’re what you call yourself Stiles. An inventor”

“Wow, if I didn’t know any better, I would say you sound like my old teacher” Stiles chuckled at Derek’s words, but he felt better at it.

“My dream before this, was to be a teacher. I wanted to teach the students that war are not something we all desire” Derek smiled a little. He never told anyone of this dream. This day, dream of something like that were nothing more than myth.

“Really? Some how I can totally imagine you in glasses and wearing tie. Accepting student’s apples, teaching them.”

Stiles closed his eyes, let his imagination ran wild. Maybe in a different reality, Derek would actually be a teacher. Walking into class, with book in his hand, glasses, smiling at the students before starting their lesson. Non of this would had happened. Everyone lived, nobody died. His lips curved into a smile at the un-real world. Before he even know it, tears were trailing down his cheek. He wanted that world, he didn’t want this world. He wanted his mother, his father and even his time with Scott. He wanted to be a kid, going to Scott house playing video games. Building stuff that actually helped people. God, Stiles wanted to stop crying. He didn’t want to cry in front of Derek. This wasn’t time to be weak. He couldn’t afford to look weak right now.

He kept his eyes shut, didn’t even glanced at Derek. He waited for the male to stand up and leave him alone or waiting for Derek to mock at him, so he could snap back and pretend this never happened. But nothing happened. Except he felt a finger ghostly touching his cheek, wiping his tears. Stiles eyes snapped opened at Derek whose fingers still lingered on Stiles cheek. The man eyes were staring straight at him, like there was nothing else in this room beside Stiles. Stiles found himself looking back at those green irises. Slowly, it was like their brain wasn’t working, it was just their body acting on instinct. Was it Derek’s hand on Stiles neck that pushed Stiles forward or was it Stiles hand on Derek’s collar pulling the older man closer?

None of it matter then, not to Stiles and Stiles was sure it didn’t to Derek either. Because when their lips touched each other, to Stiles everything stopped moving. In that fraction of moment, Stiles let himself wanting something. Stiles let himself desired something and he wanted to stay like this a little longer, he wanted to feel the comfort Derek giving him. Comfort, that word sound so ancient to Stiles, now was building up like hurricane inside Stiles mind.

Then he heard the screaming. The screaming of millions of souls raging in Stiles mind making Stiles pushed him back from Derek. Who was looking at Stiles confusingly. He tried to reach out for Stiles. But the male stepped avoid Derek’s touch like it could hurt him. Derek looked hurt but he didn’t say anything. Stiles took a deep breath before looking up at the older man:

“I’m sorry, it should never happen”

“Did I do something wrong? Cause it didn’t feel wrong to me” Derek crossed his arm, still he made no move toward Stiles.

“No, It’s feel right. That what’s wrong” Stiles shook his head. He brought his hand up to wipe his cheek and found out that they were dried already, and his cheek felt sticky. He tried not to grimace about it.

“I don’t understand”

“I don’t deserve it”

Before Derek could say anything to counter it, Stiles walked out of the room. He knew, Derek could make him want thing again. It was dangerous, Stiles didn’t deserve happiness, after everything, happiness was the last thing should be given to him.

That night, Stiles blocked out every time Derek wanted to talk to him in his head. He avoided meeting with Derek at all cost. If he really wanted to pass a message to Derek, he would ask Malia. Stiles didn’t even sleep, because he knew Derek could get into his dream, his subconscious.

He really hoped Derek would let it dropped and pretend like it never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late. I know that. and i'm terribly sorry for that.   
> but hey, they kiss. :)   
> But it still a long way for them to actually be together. 
> 
> http://abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com  
> Come by and say hi :P


	11. Kira is not human?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is not fully human.  
> Allison has secret.  
> Scott felt confuse.

Scott’s eyes widened at Kira life monitor. He looked at his mum who rushed toward Kira checking her pulse. Nothing. There was nothing. Melissa looked her son, shaking her head in sorrow while Scott let his knees dropped to the ground. He couldn’t believe, they found Stiles but at the cost of Kira life. Kira, the wonderful and talented friend that Scott was able to make. The person who should be involved in any of this. He stood up turned around at his mum:

“Mum…can you see if there anything. Anything at all?”

“I’ll try Scott. But I have no promises”

Melissa nodded even though herself wasn’t sure that it would work. Kira was dead. Melissa might be a good doctor but bring back the dead wasn’t exactly in her job description. She watched her son walking out of the room and her heart sank. Another life lost, when would this fight stopped? Until all of them were dead? She couldn’t bring herself to think about Stiles. How Stiles would blame himself for this. For Kira’s death. The poor kid had already punished himself enough. Melissa covered her face to muffle her cry, as she knew if she broke down now, there wouldn’t be anyone to pick those kids up there up.

Scott entered the control room where everyone already preparing for the travel to Beacon Hill. Everyone was going except for Chris Argent and Danny. Scott didn’t trust Chris to be anywhere near Stiles after that phone call and he was sure as hell to not trust Chris around his mother either. Hence why Danny was staying back. Danny looked at him before asking quietly:

“How’s Kira?”

“She’s gone”

Scott said as quiet as possible. Everyone stopped what they were doing. They looked at Scott, unsure of what to say. Allison walked up to him, took his hand into her intertwined it together. She didn’t have to say anything, Scott knew it. Then something hit Scott. Chris was told to bring Stiles to Gerald, what about Allison? Did she know anything about this? Should Scott ask her? If he did, would Allison lie to him? No, Allison wouldn’t. There no way Allison would lie or keep secret from Scott. There just no ways.

It was like Scott trying to convince himself.

There was a small beeping sound that startled everyone. They looked down at the source of the sound, it was Chewy. The little dog stood up, from his eyes a hologram was projected forward. The hologram was Stiles. A surprise expression lingered on everyone face as they continue to stare at the hologram Stiles. He looked younger but still got that tired and solitude expression in his eyes. Stiles was wearing a stained batman t-shirt with his plaid. His pant was greased with oils. So was his face, covered in dark lines and spots. He looked serious, and worried. The hologram Stiles spoke:

“If you are watching this, who ever you are. Then miss Kira Yukimura must be dead. Or soon to be, look Kira initially was supposed to be dead. She rescued me from the small gas leaked in Tokyo. By giving me the last oxygen mask and keeping it on me until rescue come. I can’t let her die because of me. So I changed most of her organ into machine.”

A gasped escaped Allison’s mouth, Scott saw a glint in Chris eyes. He did not like this at all. But he kept silent and listened to what the hologram had to say next.

“I know that it’s illegal to do that to a human. It’s inhumane to fuse human organ with machine and also no one has perfected it but I did. I perfected it and I won’t repeat it, but Kira is the first and the last human to receive this. Inside Chewy, the dog. There are a few circuit boards. After this hologram, Chewy will show you where it is and how to replace Kira old circuit board with the new one. Now I know that you, who ever you are must feel disgusted by this action.”

Scott almost wanted to yell at the hologram Stiles, denying what the male just said. He knew Danny and Lydia felt the same. But he didn’t say anything as he felt Allison’s hand tighten around him.

“But, I want you to look at her. She’s a kind and intelligent person. She doesn’t deserve to die, which ever reason that cost her, her life. She would die in the next 48 hours if you don’t replace the circuit board in the left side of her brain. Please, I’m begging you, please save Kira”

Scott and Lydia let out a wince in pain, as they heard Stiles beg. Stiles never begged, it just so painful hearing the male begged, after what Stiles had gone through. The hologram disappeared and the whole room fell into silent again. They watched as Chewy’s back lifted up and revealed to them at least 3 circuit boards. The circuit boards shimmered with purple lines, detail purple lines with a few white silver dot joining the line on the green surface. Scott heard Danny whispered in shocked and admiration at the detail of the circuit boards. Before he could comment on it a blueprint was projected out of Chewy’s eyes again. So Scott picked up the android instead and give it to Danny:

“Bring this down to my mum and get Kira back”

“Roger that”

Danny nodded and quickly run down to the medical bay. Scott looked back everyone. He rephrased the plan, making sure everyone was on the same page:

“We got the location. The two numbers must be the codes. Maybe to entrance. Stiles informed us that Derek have become an ally. But I’m don’t believe it. It can’t be that easy. It’s only been like what? 5 days? But don’t shoot Derek anywhere that is fatal to him. Actually do your best not to kill anybody. We will start heading out tomorrow. But this won’t be a straight in recuse mission. I know Stiles and Deucalion is ruthless. I want everyone to be on high alert, Deucalion only have trained soldiers. As in killing is their profession. So we will hide outside because Stiles will destroy or at least creating a pathway for us. We should wait for Stiles signal when we arrived. And also guys,…”

“What?” Lydia arched her eyebrow up impatiently. She just wanted to right away. She wanted to take Stiles out of that prison. If she saw as much as a scratch on Stiles, screw Stiles and his alliance, she would be the first one to shoot Derek, or better yet, all of them. Starting with Deucalion.

“Malia is alive”

Lydia expression changed immediately. At first was unbelieved. Then it was relief and happy, she hugged Jackson with happiness. Not only they were going to get Stiles back. They also going to get back another friend who they thought was dead. Allison on the other hand didn’t understand what happen, she turned around at Scott who muttered back in her ears:

“Malia was my adopted sister”

Allison just nodded. A small smile appeared on her face. Scott on the other hand just clapped his hand telling everybody to get back to their room and get some sleep. He would go down to check on Kira doing first before returning to his room. He quickly give Allison a kiss before heading down the sick bay. When he arrived, he saw Kira was already sitting on the bed, looking as healthy as ever. She looked at Scott smiling:

“Hey, thanks for…well saving me instead of letting me die”

“I couldn’t. After all you’ve done for us”

Scott shook his head, taking a sit next to Kira, he saw Danny rose up and excused himself to his bed room. Scott also encourage his mum to take some rest. She needed sleep. Melissa looked unsure but Kira assured her that she was perfectly fine now. No need to be in medical bay before Melissa walked back to her room. When there was just Kira and Scott, the Japanese girl quietly spoke up. Her face were coloured with pain and desperate:

“If you going to report this to the government, can you leave Stiles out of it? Stiles doesn’t deserve this. So please don’t say anything about Stiles”

Scott was immediately furious. He would never do that, Stiles was his best friend. He would rather die than doing anything to harm him. He looked at Kira, who was crouching down as if Scott was scaring her. He quickly smiled and softly assured the female:

“Report what? That’s Stiles saved your life?”

A smile was quickly brought back to Kira’s face. She looked at Scott, thanking him again. Scott wondered, how Kira and Stiles met. How exactly did Kira save Stiles life. He found himself asking:

“How did you and Stiles met?”

“Ah…” Kira scratched her head slightly, recalling the first time she met Stiles.

_Kira was on her roller blade, rolling around Tokyo. She looking for abandon material so she could bring back to her workshop. Hopping she could either fixed it or used it to fix other things. She stopped at one abandon district. There was absolutely nobody here. Maybe there would be something useful around here. She smirked at the thought. Her first stopped was at an auto-mechanic shop. Her eyes literally sparked up when all she saw were machine parts lying around everywhere. This was heaven, there so much parts she could use to fix for everyone. She picked most of the parts up, put them in her bag as much as she could. Kira told her self, she would return the next day to pick up more._

_Suddenly her eyes stopped on a coolant temperature sensor, lying on the corner of the shop. She almost missed it if it were for the tip of the coolant was shinning. Kira picked up the coolant and observed it. It was different from other parts here. All of other parts were the old models, this one was new. Not the brand new one that the government at the capital district was using. This was the old model but altered. Upgraded. If put this coolant inside any transportation or even heater. It could automatically detect the temperature surrounding and change its own temperature to match with the surrounding. Making the device completely undetectable to any sensor tracking device. Kira raised her eyes brow at the very modernised object in her hand. Maybe she could try and detect where this device actually from. This was obviously a self-upgraded object, maybe there would be more where it came from. Kira swooned at that thought. She pulled down her goggle, let it scanned the coolant. After awhile she managed to track down the sequence number that lead her to a coordinate, north west from the mechanic shop._

_When Kira got there, it was a warehouse. An abandon one. It didn’t seem like anyone was living here. Kira eyes dropped down in disappointment, but still she opened the door. When she did, she was surprised. The warehouse not only filled with different mechanic parts, but also computers, machines. Running machine but look much more advance than the government one. Who ever lived here must be a genius. They just gotta be. Other than all the high-advance machines that could make Kira dance and sing with joy, there were also painting. Detail and beautiful painting. Painting of cities, painting of animals, of humans. Kira favourite one, definitely had to be the painting of the old earth. The earth they used to have. Kira haven’t seen this earth for more than since she was 7. Looking at it, tears swelling up in her eyes. Before she could touch the painting, a voice startled her. Immediately Kira reached down to her left hip, where her katana was. She pulled it out pointed it at the source of the voice. She quickly gotten to her fight position ready to take on who ever the opponent was._

_Her opponent was a young man. Probably the same age as her. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin lot of moles. Kira was surprised, she hardly seen any white people here anymore. They all fled back to DC or Paris. This young man was wearing an old batman t-shirt with a green plaid along with khaki jean. Nobody really dressed like that these days. They all mostly dressed up in high bio-polyester clothes so that the air around them if they turned sour wouldn’t do any damage to their skin. Kira haven’t seen anyone wearing such old clothing like this before. Batman eh? Such old comic, Kira used to love them so much. She still remember owning a pair of pant that full of comic book characters or the superman comic jackets. Oh how much she loved them, she still have them. Just that she couldn’t wear them anymore, for her safety and to assured her parent worries. The young man spoke to her in Japanese but she could slight hear the American accent in it. If she wasn’t focusing on him, she definitely would have missed it. Who ever he was, he was definitely a genius._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_The young man asked, his hand was holding a dagger. A BC-41. A combined Knuckleduster and dagger. They were efficient in ambush, but right now if the man charged at Kira, she was sure she could defence herself quite easily. While BC-41 were meant for close range combat, katana was better off with some distance. But BC-41, those thing were ancient, nowadays they used laser dagger for efficient and as to save metal. The young man seemed to be the owner of the warehouse, then he must be the inventor of all this advance technologies, yet he was using an ancient knife. Kira sensed that there was more to him, but now was not the time for that. Now was the time for Kira to apologies for breaking into the man’s property. Because Kira truly wanted the machine parts, but it would be better if she could get the man to teach her how changed and re-design the parts as well._

_“I’m Kira. I didn’t mean to intrigue, but it just I found some of your design at the mechanic shop down south from here. It was too advance to be the government technologies. I traced it down to here, maybe to ask if I can have it…” She choose her words carefully. The man didn’t flinch or showed any emotions, he looked at her as if he was calculating the risk she was worth before letting out a sigh. It seemed that Kira wasn’t a threat to him, which was good. Just because she knew how to use a katana didn’t mean she want to hurt anybody. A lover not a fighter, that what Kira was and she would love to stay that way._

_“Take it and leave”_

_“I was also wonder if you can also teach me how to re-design them” Kira added quickly, immediately she saw the young man’s hand tightened around his knife. That was a bad line, Kira scolded herself mentally, wondered if the man was going to charge at her._

_But he didn’t._

_Instead he just looked at her with those eyes that make Kira wanted to run away, cause there were too much pain in those eyes._

_“No, take what you want and leave”_

_“But…”_

_“Look, you can either leave here on your own or I can do it for you”_

_His words were cold and ruthless, Kira had no doubt that he could hurt her. Or worse killed her, not that she wouldn’t go down without a fight. But this man, it seemed like he been through hell, or maybe he was still in hell. She would come back, not just because she wanted to learn from him, but she also didn’t want to see that much pain in his eyes anymore. So she put her katana back and picked up some of the parts lying around and walked out of the warehouse. When she was outside the warehouse, she turned around and looked at the man again, before turning around and leave:_

_“I’ll see you tomorrow”_

_She didn’t need to look back to know that the man was shocked at her words. Kira had decided, until he agree to teach her, there was no way she would leave him alone. He just seem so alone, everything about him screamed loneliness and pains, maybe guilt as well. She couldn’t leave him like that. When Kira arrived back at her shop, she put the parts down on the table ready to put them in categories when realization hit her. She slapped her forehead, murmured:_

_“I forgot to ask him for his name”_

_The next day she came back, but this time she brought some food with her. The first few days the man was reluctant, to the pointed he even shoved her out of the warehouse. But not once he hurt her, or even used the knife on her. It only made her more determine to get to know him. After several days, he put a locked on the warehouse. Not that Kira couldn’t get through. He used an ancient lock, since nobody use ancient locks anymore. That was the idea, because it was so old, picking lock would be the last skill anybody should have in this new world. But Kira had it, she loved machine, whether they were intirely advanced or they were old machine lying around collecting dust. Ancient locks and other devices were still machines. It took Kira 15 minutes to open it, when she did she cheered with joy. Kira walked in, and see that the man was not here. It been 6 weeks yet she still didn’t know what his name was. She crouched her head down in disappointment before going around looking for parts again. She thought to herself maybe she could create something for him, showing him that she was a friend not a foe. She picked up the lock that was outside the door, and started to re-arrange the pattern inside the golden lock. After ward, she picked up her katana and starting to_ _grind a key out of a scrap metal she found. This was so not how she should use her katana, her mother would kill her if she saw it, but right now Kira didn’t really care about it. She left the lock and key on the table with a little note before heading out. She made sure to close it before leaving._

_The next day when she came back, the door was locked with the lock she had made. On the lock with a small note, written by paint brush:_

_“Thanks”_

_So he had finally opened up to her. Kira smiled, she put down the small box in front of the warehouse. Decide this was just for today and leaved. She would come back tomorrow. At least she was making small progress even though she still don’t know what his name was. When she was back at her house, her father was waiting for her. He said:_

_“Kira, Were you going up to his place who ever he is again?”_

_“Yea dad, I’m making progress dad. He used the lock that I sort of upgraded for him” She told her dad proudly. He father just smiled at her, before taking her sword from her to put it away._

_“Do you have a crush on him?”_

_It made Kira’s movement stopped entirely. Crush? On this mysterious guy? She thought for a while before firmly shaking her head at her father:_

_“No, It’s just he looked so lonely and it’s like part of him was broken and I just can’t leave him like that”_

_“He is not a machine, Kira. You can’t just fix him if you hardly know anything about him” Her father gently replied, he clasped his hand on her shoulder. It was warm and gentle, Kira couldn’t help but smiled at her father sadly:_

_“I know, but I can try”_

_Tomorrow when she came back, he was standing there in front of the door. Still wearing that batman t-shirt and his plaid. She cringed her eyebrows together, did he even shower? He crossed his hand at her before asking:_

_“Why?” She saw the small box she left behind yesterday still in the same position. So he didn’t take it? Kira tried to hide her dejected sighed before answering._

_“Because there was a lot of paintings, So I figure you would like some more paint”_

_“I’m not asking what the paint for. I’m asking the reason why you keep coming back here when I made it clear I don’t want anything to do with you” he uttered a sound of annoyance, but didn’t make any attempt to push Kira away._

_“Because you are amazing and I wanted to learn from you” ‘And its look like you need a friend’ was what she wanted to say but she never added._

_“Look I’m not the person for that” The man sighed in frustration._

_“Yes, did you see your work? They are amazing and I’m sure you are hell smart” She argued._

_“Did I say it was my work?” He rose an eyebrow at her before starting to open the warehouse and walked into it. Kira decided to follow him, it been so long since they started talking to each other. No ways she was going to let that slide. Obviously when he was the one who started this conversation._

_“But you didn’t deny it either, Batman”_

_“Batman?” The man turned around looking at her, amused was hinted in his voice. Kira counted it as a success in trying to commute with this young man._

_“You never give me your name and you always wear that t-shirt” Kira pointed out, she waited for the man to walked away or ignore her entirely when he just let out a small chuckle. She was taken aback, 6 weeks, of ignoring, not talking, locking her out and now he was laughing at her words. Kira felt accomplished even though she still didn’t know is name._

_The man stopped laughing, but a smile still appeared at his face. He kept walking forward. Kira followed him, he didn’t tell her to stay away, so she’d take it that he didn’t mind her company anymore. He stopped at the table turned around at her and sighed:_

_“You will just keep coming back till I say yes are you?”_

_“Pretty much” Kira shrugged._

_“Stiles” He answered. Was that some kind of code? Or new language? Or new machine parts? Kira tilted her head in confused when he laughed at her confusness again:_

_“It’s my name” He explained._

_“Oh good, here I thought I’d have to call you batman forever” Kira smiled in relief._

_This was definitely progress._

========

Scott looked at Kira in surprised. He never thought Kira would be so insistence in making friend with Stiles. But he was happy that even though Stiles was in Tokyo alone at least he got Kira. But where was Kira when Scott came over, didn’t Kira said she come by everyday?

“Where were you when I came to pick Stiles up?” Scott asked in surprised.

“Oh, after the incident and give me this” Kira gestured to the left side of her head before continue to explain.

“Stiles told me who he really is. You know, general, scientist, war inventor, you named it. He told me that it was too dangerous if he stayed back, If people know about my existence through Stiles they would hunt me down and dissect me”

Scott cringed at that thought, not because he could imagine it but because he knew that was exactly what would happen. He didn’t say anything though, because he knew that there were still more.

“So he left, but we still keep communicate, psycholink and all. Stiles also altered my brain a little, because to re-build a brain and still keep a person’s personality you need a sequence of an already alive human. So Stiles uses his for me. Making it a whole lot better for me to understand machine you know. It’s like Stiles giving me some of his IQ points” Kira winked and Scott couldn’t help but chuckled at the joke Kira just made. He looked at Kira ruffling Chewy hair hearing the dog purred in satisfaction as she continue speaking:

“Stiles created Chewy for me, when he saw the picture I had of him and when I told him how much I love Chewy and I lied to you as well”

Scott brow furrowed in confused.

“Lie to me? About what?”

“When I said Stiles never mention you. He did. He mentioned to me that he had a best friend whom to him was like a brother. But because of the mistake he made he felt like he didn’t deserve the love you have for him” Kira confessed, her cheek slightly flushed as she was embrassed.

“Oh. That, hey it's okay” Scott smiled at her, he reached out for her hand and softly said to her.

“Have some rest. Thank you for telling me about Stiles. Don’t worry, we’ll get him back”

Kira nodded, she hugged Chewy closer to her before jumped of the medical bed. She looked at Scott smiled brightly before walking out:

“Good night Scott, thank you for you know. Not hating me or report me”

Somehow Scott felt happy when Kira said that to him, at least that mean she trusted Scott like a friend. He smiled at that thought before returning to his room with Allison. He hand stopped at the doorknob when he heard voices in her room. It was Allison and her dad, but there was another person. It wasn’t her grandfather, it was her mum. Victoria. Not that Scott really liked the woman either. He didn’t come in, instead he choose to stay out, it was not his place to interrupt a family conversation. He was going to go for a walk and come back later when there was something in the conversation held him back.

“I can’t believe he created that amazing creation” That was Victoria, Scott could here the slight hoarse sound in the woman’s voice.

“Creation? It’s against the law Victoria. That thing is an abomination” Chris spat out, Scott immediately knew that they were talking about Kira. He felt anger swelling in him. He had always respected Chris. But this wasn’t something he expect to hear from him.

“Christopher, you should know this creation can make us invincible, including the automaton. This could save our father.”

“Mum’s right. Stiles could save grandpa from dying” Allison added and that when Scott remembered. Gerald was diagnosed when cancer. No wonder Stiles become even more valuable. His hand tightened with anger.

“We are the resistance, we’re already against the law, Christopher” Victoria fininished. Scott could hear the resolve sighed in Chris’s voice.

“What do you suggest we do then?”

“I say that when they got the boy back, you and Allison could convince him to come to us then we can make an arrangement for him” Victoria said after awhile of talking.

Scott already didn’t really like Allison’s mum. Now he was sure, he hated the woman. Nobody were allowed to force Stiles into doing something he didn’t want. When he said nobody, he meant nobody.

“Should we bring Kira as well? As she can prove to be useful. We can learn more from her if Stiles didn’t want to cooperate” Allison quietly asked.

Scott eyes were widen with shocked. This was not the Allison he knew. He was shocked, hurt and furious. Was Allison lying to him the whole time?

“True, bring the girl to us as well. If negotiation failed with Stiles we'll get the girl” Victoria agreed when her daughter.

“Then tomorrow, when we leave. Kira will stay behind. You can bring her to mum and tell everyone that Kira left for something back at Tokyo” Allison told her father.

Scott could hear Chris agree reluctantly. That when Scott decided to walk in, he pretended to be surprised. Not that it was hard, he was already surprised:

“OH, Did I interrupt something?” He tried to sound sincere. He could see the nervous from all three of them. 

“No, we were just finished. I just wanted to talk to my mum you know, so is my dad” Allison smiled at him. Scott nodded in understanding.

“I should leave, Have a good night” Chris nodded and walked out of the room. He didn’t wait for Scott to say anything. Not that Scott had anything to say anyway.

Victoria hologram also disappeared and Allison walked up to him. Scott let her dragged him to bed, he lay next to her, trying to get some sleep. He wondered, if Allison did love him? Or was she also was just using him like Isaac did? Maybe this was why Stiles kept it to himself in Tokyo, not talking to trying communicate with anyone. Scott closed his eyes, tomorrow he wouldn’t let Chris touched Kira or Stiles. He’d need to talk to Allison. He loved Allison, he would die for her, but he needed her to be honest to him. Scott could forgive Allison for anything all he wanted was for her to be honest with him.

This was going to be a long night for Scott.

 

 

Somewhere in Beacon Hill, it was also a long night for Derek.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALLISON IS A GOOD PERSON IN MY FIC. I SWEAR.  
> It just she very loyal to her family and to her cause (which in this case overthrown the government)  
> She didn't know her family was actually consist of psychopath (Except her father)  
> SO yeah, please don't hate Allison.  
> and Well…there isn't much Sterek in this chapter. It was more of a background story on Kira. Well, there would be lots of background stories. that I can assure you. It's is a long fic and slow build. I'M SORREYYY  
> But Stiles did appear.  
> And Derek was mentioned…that is sort of good right?  
> come and visit me on my tumblr, :D  
> http://abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com


	12. Memory shaped Alloy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, well i'm backkkkkk 
> 
> Sorry for the long disappearance. So here the next chapter.   
> Now Sterek in this chapter, but they did appeared in mention by the twin so that kind of cool right?
> 
> Next chapter would be Sterek I promised. 
> 
> Really sorryyyy for the lateness.

Scott turned his body, indeed he had a long night but never once he thought that he wouldn’t be able to get a single shuteye. Tiredly he sat up, careful not to wake his fiancé before wake inside the bathroom. Looking at his reflection, the male could only sighed:

“Man, I looked like shit.”

“Yea, you do.”

A voice appeared and Scott at that moment in time agree with Stiles that this way of communication would be the cause of multiple heart attacks. He glared at the strawberry blond, who he might add looking absolutely fantastic, then again when didn’t she through the bathroom mirror, grunting every words:

“Yes Lydia?”

“I just want to ask, are you going to bring Allison?” Lydia asked, there were worries in her tone. The brunette male couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrows, did Lydia overheard the conversation? When did she?”

“I know everything Scott” As if she just read his mind. Scott frowned at that thought, not answering Lydia, he could even bet that the strawberry blond was getting irritated at this oneway talk. He saw her huffed with annoyance, crossing her hand together:

“Scott”

“Yes, we are” Scott nodded, decided it was best not to anger the genius with IQ 180, higher than Einstein. Not when Scott didn’t have enough sleep or any sleep at all and looking like some one who just woke up from 67 shots of vodka.

“Okay” Lydia nodded, she didn’t make a comment just simply nodded. Which confuse the male.

“Why are you so worried?”

“It’s not that. I trust Allison, I just don’t trust her family.”

“That’s made two of us. I gotta go, Allison is waking up. I’ll see you down stair”

With that, Scott ended the call. He turned around the see his fiancé slowly waking up. She moved her body slightly and slowly sit up. Her brown locks fell smoothly across her cheek. Sometimes Scott wondered how could anybody woke up in the morning and still look like they were going to some major event like the red carpet? Apparently Allison could, because right now she looked like the most beautiful person on this planet of roughly 42000 people. His heart skipped a beat, and at the same time twisted as well. His head filled with question and arguments. Questioning Allison connection to her family of planning to dissect and used Stiles liked a tool, arguments against those insane questions. Allison seemed to pick up on his internal turmoil from his twisted expression:

“Scott, are you okay?” Her voice filled with worries, like a charm it snapped Scott out of the conflict with himself. A small reassuring smile formed on Scott’s face. He walked closer to the brunette, hand intertwined he softly said:

“I’m fine. I’m just a little bit worried about Stiles”

“Then let go get him” Allison nodded, she smiled at him, her radiant smile made Scott’s heart fluttered. Whatever talk they were going to have, could wait. For now, to Scott, Allison was the most beautiful and the gentlest person.

They walked down, hand in hand into the ship. He knew Chris would advised that it was best to leave Kira behind, and of course Scott denied it. He almost screamed at his future father-in-laws making everybody except Lydia gasped in surprised as Scott had never done it before. Despite the look everybody was giving him especially from Allison’s, Scott pushed Kira toward the ship:

“We’ll need her help, I’m sure Stiles needs her help too.”

“I agree, her brain so far is the similar to Stiles, if anyone could predict Stiles’s next movement it would be Kira” Lydia quickly said, backing Scott’s words. With Lydia’s sharp analyzed, nobody said anything. They nodded and let Kira walked on the ship with a confuse gaze and Chewy in her arm.

Before they took off, Scott turned around, he walked to Chris, his hand grabbed on to the older man’s arm, warning him:

“I know what you are up to, and let me tell you one thing: Over. My. Dead. Body.”

He saw the surprised and a glint of worries in Chris’s eyes and he felt satisfied. That right, Chris should felt worry, should be careful, should think twice about his plan. Because if he thought he could walk out of here with Stiles and Kira, he was wrong. Very wrong. Although Allison didn’t hear the conversation between Scott and her dad, she saw the not-so-friendly reaction that Scott had given her father. She waited till they were on board before asking her fiancé:

“What did you and my dad talk about?”

“Oh, nothing. I ask him to take care of my mum” Scott answered reluctantly, he didn't like lying to Allison. He felt horrible, his eyes refused to meet with Allison’s. Even if Allison didn't quite believe Scott, she let it go. Lydia was the one who broke their contact:

“It's not that I love being a third wheels, but I’m sure we have a certain person to rescue.”

“Right yea, let’s go”

Scott silently thanked Lydia, and got to his respected seat, turning around at the steering wheels typed in the location. Letting the ship navigated and created the fastest route, steering the ship following those pre-made line.

 

The giant ship, after landed of course cloaked with invisibility from any radio or visual devices, Jackson commented, acidly and ironically:

“Home sweet home.”

Everybody rolled their eyes, but they all understood why Jackson was feeling like that. This wasn’t exactly the place where they wanted to return to. This place held too many painful memories for all of them, this was the place where Lydia bid her goodbye to her mother, where Scott last seen Deaton, his mentor, where Jackson said for the first and last time the three words: “I love you” to his parent since the day they told him he was adopted. Returning to Beacon Hill to them was like walking around tombstones and graveyards.

There were good ones, this were the place where they planned what they wanted to do in the future. Where they became friend, where they laughed together, cry together. This was where they were what Stiles would call them: ‘a gang’.

Nonetheless, those tombstones-less cemeteries treaded over those beautiful ones, overpowering them.

None of them walked out of the ship, they understood really well that the air was still to acidic for any of them to breath. Smart move, they agreed using a location that was marked hazardous as a base. No one would even doubt or thought about it. Scott decided it was best to wait, for a signal. But he also decided that they need to communicate to Stiles telling him that they were here. This was where Kira had a brilliant idea.

“I know what we could do”

“What?” Jackson raised an eyebrow as he said skeptically, not really trusting the new girl on their ship. He didn’t like the fact that she the reason for the tension between Chris and Scott. Jackson understood that the last thing they needed was the resistance to turn their back onto them.

“This”

Kira pulled out of her small bag, a few strips of metal wires. Of course everybody looked at her like she was a insane person. The Japanese girl just giggled, she knew everybody would have this expression. She soft explained:

“This is nitinol.” Her hand traced along the silvery wire as she spoke.

“Which is?” Scott asked, confusedly. He never liked it when people used jargons, he knew that he should know it but they all just sound too fancy and he really couldn’t be bother.

“Shape memory Alloy”

“Which is?” This time it was Jackson.

“It is an alloy made from Nickel and Titanium. It can "remember" its original shape and when it’s deformed, it will return to its pre-deformed shape if it is heated.” Kira smiled and she pressed a few button on the one of the machine next to the central table. A lid opened up in there was two mechanical pincers standing opposite each other. Kira placed the wire in between the pincers, and closed the lid.

“We can create a message and send it to Stiles” Allison commented.

And Kira jumped up happily, she nodded in excitement when she realized that there was someone who understood her plan. But Lydia asked, skeptically:

“Let just say that you manage to create a message, but how are we going to get it to Stiles?”

“Chewy can take this wire to the place where Stiles would know to look, Chewy can under go with out being tracked by any rada”

“That’s right” The dog cheerfully said, nobody seemed surprised, IA wasn’t rare. Even if not much people had it, didn’t mean it didn’t exist.

Kira said fondly, her hand moved up and down the little dog head, remembering when Stiles first made it for her. It was her birthday present. She recalled Stiles coughing, his cheek colored a scarlet blush, brushing the intention off as if it was nothing. Kira knew back then, Stiles had been starving from human interaction, from the feeling of caring for somebody. But she also knew that even if Stiles missed the feeling, he did not want it.

“And how can you be sure that Stiles would know where to look?” Asked Lydia, still not convinced by this little plan.

“Because, this was one of Stiles’s ‘One hundred and…”

“’Twenty-three ways of communication’, Stiles invented this when we were still in the army together, I remembered it” Scott finished Kira’s sentences cheerfully, remembering those time they were in army together, where they laughed and believed they were fighting for the right reason.

“But how would you know where to put them”

Jackson asked, half convinced. The blond grimaced staring at the wired that was being twisted and deformed in the machine. Kira pressed a few more button, before pulling the wire out. They could see that the wire had been bend and form the word ‘here’, didn't let any of them made another comment, she straightened the wire out and put into Chewy’s mouths. Typing up something in the artificial dog’s back she pulled out a pair of goggles.

“Scott, do you remember the two lamps outside the police department?”

“Yes, are you going to hid in there?” Immediately Scott’s eyes widened, the memories of him and Stiles hiding secret messages in the lamp’s globe. All the little messages telling them about sequences of police radio codes.

“You bet I am”

Kira winked before setting Chewy down to the floor, she typed again the sequence on the dog’s back to the computer screen and a window popped up. They were looking at the ship but in a much inferior position. They were looking at the ship, more précised at Lydia compact boot through Chewy’s eyes.

“Nice boot” Kira commented.

“Thanks, now let going”

Lydia motioned Kira to keep going as the Asian girl quickly slid her finger across the screen, guiding Chewy. The dog was teleported into a radius of 5 meters from the station. From there everything else was done manually. Chewy walked closer to the station door, it moved once every 15 seconds in a 34 degree motion. Since it was the only window they have, when the camera rotated. It wasn’t that Chewy couldn’t camouflage itself, but it was better to safe than sorry. When Chewy reached the wall, Kira typed in another serious of codes and through the monitor screen they could see Chewy’s paw changes and was replaced with small tentacles holes, that stuck them self onto the wall. Slowly it walked up the wall vertically until it reached the small lamp on the left side of the station gate.

They watched as Chewy eyes lit up, the usual auburn irises changed into to laser points. The laser burnt a small hole inside the lamp, before Chewy opened her mouth and pushed the wire inside.

“Yep easy peasy” Kira jumped cheerfully.

“I knew she would come in handy” Scott joked, but in the corner of his eyes he saw Allison face darken. She wasn’t upset or angry at Scott’s words or about Kira’s action. His fiancé just looked torn. And again it created a pain twist in the male heart looking at his fiancé.

However all of them held their breath when the station door burst opened and in vast motion, Chewy curled up like a ball. Her body was still stuck to the wall but behind the globe. Walked out were two people, a twin to be exact.

“There were something odd about this Stilinski” one of the twin started the conversation, little fog created as he spoke slightly fogged up the oxygen mask.

“You’re saying that because obviously you had a crush on him” replied the other with a coy smile on his face, earning a punch from his twin.

“Ow, why would you do that? If I’m in pain then so are you.” The coy smile disappeared and replace with a grimace and grunt of pain.

Upon hearing those words, Lydia eyes widened this was valuable information. This meant that when a fight happened, they need to focus on defeating one of the twins and the other one would fall with them. Others were looking at here they all shared the same thought but none of them said anything, as if they were afraid that the word they accidently uttered would alert the twins. Even if they were like 100 miles from the station and off the rada signals.

“Anyway, what do you mean something odd?”

The other twins, after soothing the pain in his right arm, began the original conversational starter, and just like that everything was silent. Even those who were on the ship, once again without needing a psycho link, they were all thinking the same question:

Did they found out?

“He just rubbed me wrong.” The other twin burst out laughing, he laughed so hard that his breath fogged up the clear oxygen mask. It fogged so much that all you could see was a misty white color instead of the handsome face.

“Ethan, are you sure it wasn't because you want to bang the guy?” Aiden laughed even harder until when Ethan threatened to punch him again, the younger twin stopped. Still glaring at his younger twin by a few minutes, Ethan resume his talk:

“I meant, I fell like he was planning something. Did you see Derek? He looks different now. I mean, Stilinski was here for like how long a few days and Derek had already threaten Deucalion because him. I’m telling you he’s bad news”

Aiden stopped laughing, the fog cleared up and revealed a stern and serious face. The male crossed his arms together, considering what his older twin just told him. After a solid 10 minutes, he shook his head:

“Derek had always been a bit edgy about killing innocence. Remember? We used to be like that too. Beside if you were that worry just keep an eye on Stilinski. If he did anything wrong, just shoot him in the head.”

“Yea you’re right” Ethan nodded, but one could still see the worried embedded on his face.

“Great now let get in, there nothing out here and I prefer to not be in anaerobic environment.” Aiden grinned goofily as he turned around, punching on the number pad and walked inside, not waiting for his twin. As soon as the two twins walked inside, Chewy uncurled herself and ran straight away from the station.

She didn’t stopped till she reached a safe distance to be teleported. She huffed when she back in the ship, jumped straight into Kira’s arm:

“It was close wasn’t it?”

“Yea it was, but great job Chewy, that was amazing”

“And now we wait?” Jackson asked, there was still doubt in his voice. He didn’t really think that this would work.

“Now we wait” Scott nodded in confirmation.

And so they waited.   



	13. Advices Advices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk, they listen, there were advices there were confession and so is confusion.

Stiles paced backward and forward in the lab. He knew Scott should be on his way here already but he couldn’t be sure if Scott was really here or not. Maybe he should ask Malia to get all the CCTV recordings of the buildings. They needed to proceed with a plan and get out of here. It was obvious that Deucalion was working with the government, making the male realized they were facing not just one enemy but two. The sound of door sliding drew Stiles’s attention from the circuit board in front of him to see who just walked in. It was Derek, the last person he wanted to see. He cringed a little when he saw Derek started to close the distance between them. The older male seemed to realize the discomfort in Stiles; he stopped in his track, leaving between them a gap. They weren’t close nor far from each other. Stiles didn’t know what to make of this, all he knew was that the atmosphere was getting rather awkward. He coughed:

 

 

“Yes, do you need anything?”

 

“I wanted to ask you whether or not you need any help.” _Derek scratched his nape, awkwardly. He wasn’t sure why he was acting like this, was that he wanted to talk to Stiles. He noticed how Stiles kept his distance from him; he also knew that Stiles hadn’t slept for the past 24 hours. Because Stiles knew that if he slept, Derek could see what he was dreaming. _ “Well, if you can get me access to all the CCTVs video around the pol…I mean this building.” _Stiles grunted, he didn’t want to call this building with its true name, ‘police department’ because he knew it wasn’t. He wasn’t the ‘police department’ that he hanged out almost everyday when he were a kid.

 

 

 

All of Stiles smallest expressions from the cringe to the tiny grunt, none of it went un-notice by Derek. He knew Stiles hated this place, he also hated the fact that Stiles had to be here. He nodded, no words was transferred between the two of them, no words necessary at that moment. Derek just walked up to the computer screen, hand glided across the screen, typing his password and in swift movement a series of videos appeared. There were a total of eighteen videos and Stiles told them to play them all at the same time. How the younger male could watch them all simultaneously was beyond Derek. He watched as the slim male’s eyes glued to the moving pictures, in his mind, he praised the male. He forgot one very important fact that Stiles and him shared a level of compatibility which meant Stiles heard what ever Derek was thinking. It made the younger male stopped in watching, hearing the sincere admirations the brunette couldn’t stop but felt appreciated. Unconsciously he let out a small chuckled:

 

 

 

“I am a genius.” _The older male blushed when he realized what Stiles was talking about. That was embarrassing. He was about to say something to Stiles when the male interrupted that plan but pausing all eighteen video, zoomed in on the third video. The video was stopped and a certain screenshot was blown up to fill up the entire screen. Derek raised an eyebrows, on the screen were the building outside last night with the twin doing their normal check up. He couldn’t see anything that was out of the norm, but he was Stiles

 

 

“What did you see?”

 

“This.” _Stiles pointed at the corner of the screen, at the small lamp outside the door. Derek still couldn’t see the different, the older male once again raised his eyebrow, telling Stiles to keep explaining. Stiles just sighed, he shrugged but explained anyway_ “The shadow right here, it wasn't there two seconds ago.”

 

“So? It could just be the lamp’s shadow.” Derek still didn’t get it, looking at Derek’s confused expression Stiles rolled his eyes but somewhere in the back of his mind he thought that was quite cute._ “Sure, because shadow could walk. Go check the lamp, I’m sure you will find something.”

 

 

 

Seeing the male crossed his arm in confident, it encouraged Derek a little bit more that maybe Stiles’s plan was coming in order. He nodded; he about to turn around but Stiles word rang in his head:

 

 

 

_“I don’t deserve it.”_

It stopped Derek, he shook his head. If Stiles didn’t deserve to be loved, then neither did Derek. Derek carried as much sin as the younger male, even if he knew that the burden on his back was nothing compared to the shackled around the male’s hand and legs all of this year. The shackles of shame and guilt, which forced Stiles to keep on living all these years. He had to live, to be tormented by the guilt he had done. The older male, instead of walking to the door to get what he promised to get for Stiles he walked to the male. Stunned by Derek’s sudden action, Stiles temporarily froze on the spot. He let Derek pulled his collar forward, he let Derek once again, crashed their lip together. It was just a simple peck, but it made Stiles craved for the warm that he wasn’t suppose to remember, wasn’t suppose to have it stored in his brain.

 

 

“We’re only human. And like you said, there are way to be good again.”

 

 

Not letting Stiles answer, Derek walked straight out of the lab. Because Derek knew if he let Sitles answer the male would probably disregard what ever he just told the male. Derek had enough of all the pessimistic thinking. He wanted to believe in that dream, he wanted to see the earth where it was green. He wanted to see where there was no more hostile, he wanted to see Sitles happy. He wanted to see both of them happy.

 

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

 

Scott looked at the monitor screen, nothing still nothing. Had Stiles got their message? Did something gone wrong? Did Derek decide to betray Stiles? Hundred of questions no answers and there also question about Allison’s family was like a shadow overcasting on everything. The latino male didn't like this anxiety building up in them. He needed to confront Allison, he really wanted to marry his beautiful fiancé but a marriage that filled with secret was a marriage set up for a fall. He walked toward their shared cabin, debating on how he should open the conversation. Saying: “Hi Allison, how was your day, oh by the way, I overhead your family plan of forcing Stiles to made more of human hybrid machines, so good weather eh?” wasn’t exactly the ideal conversation starter. Right that moment, Scott realized there was no good way to open this conversation or end it without both of them getting hurt. His hand hovered above the key-pad, fingers ghostly touched the number panel. He wanted to punch in the number but his hesitated. Like he was wearing his dilemma on his sleeves because Kira appeared with her cheerful tone:

 

 

“Did you forget your room combination?”

 

“No…it’s something different.” _Scott slightly surprised to see Kira’s appearance. He felt a wave of guilt crashing through him. What he about to have with Allison would concern Kira, in fact half of it was about the Japanese girl. “Allison is not in there. I just talk to her, she’s down at the training room with Lydia.” _It was like Kira knew what Scott wanted, without him asking, Scott felt even guiltier toward the kind girl. He sighed, his hand left the keypad as he looked at Kira, his voice was heavily laced with guilt and agitation:

 

 

 

“There something you need to know.”

 

 

 

He watched as Kira took in his words, there were many emotions running across Kira’s eyes.  There was shock, angry, but most of all was disappointment. Scott felt himself growing smaller at those disappointment stares. His head bow down in shame, not wanting to look at Kira. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Kira, he was afraid to loose this new found friendship. While the girl let out a sighed in frustration, but instead of yelling instead of swearing, instead of lashing out in anger, Kira softly said:

 

 

 

“Do you trust Allison?” _Scott was slightly surprised at the question. Of course he trusted Allison, he just didn’t trust her family. He nodded, his mind was running more than 150 miles/sec trying to figure out what Kira was doing in. Normal people would react rather aggressively when then found out that the people they consider as friend had a plan of dissecting them like a lab rat. But Kira was calm, like the surface of the lake in the middle of autumn.

 

“Then you should make it clear to her. Tell her everything.”

 

“Aren’t you mad?”

 

“Of course, they wanted to open me up and capture Stiles.” Kira rolled her eyes giving Scott a you-don't-say expression, which only further confuse the male.

 

“Then why don't you look mad?”

 

“Because you’re not one of them. Even though from what you just told me, I don’t think I’ll be able to trust Allison but I trust you and your judgment. If you believe she’s a good person then I’m willing to stretch my faith out for her.” _Kira stood up, even though she said all of it and she truly meant it, it didn’t mean what she just found out didn’t hurt her. But she was thankful that Scott told her, not keeping a lid of it.

 

“Why do you trust me so much?” Scott furrowed his eyebrow, he yelled out to Kira. Refusing for the black hair girl to leave until he got his answer. Kira stopped at the sliding door, they were inside Scott and Allison’s room. She turned around smiling lightly at Scott:

 

“Because I saw the something in you that I haven’t seen in most people for a while.”

 

“What?” Scott still surprised, his mind was racing, he anticipated for Kira’s answer. Something in him stirred when he heard the answer. It was a very light stir, as light as the small vibration on a lake’s surface when wind blew pass. However a stir was still a stir.

 

“The same thing Stiles sees in you. Compassion.” 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

 

“I saw it.”

 

“What?” Didn’t even look back at Malia, his mind focus on the blueprint of the Automaton. Mind trying to decide, what should he do to it so he could destroy the machine without being too obvious. There were millions of ways, Stiles just couldn’t decide which one should he do first. One could say Stiles at the moment was option-paralyzed.

 

“You and Derek.”

 

 

 

Stiles stopped his thinking, when did Malia saw it? From the CCTV or that she happened to walked in but walked out immediately? He rubbed his eyes tiredly turning around to fact the honey brown female in front of him, who was staring at him obviously demanding for an answer.

 

 

“It was nothing.”

 

“Nothing? Because kissing is totally a normal thing to Stiles Stilinski.” Malia huffed, she knew that Stiles was developing feeling for Derek, the moment she saw Stiles fainted back there. And she knew the feeling was also reciprocated. Needless to say, she was happy for Stiles, after everything Stiles been through the male deserve this feeling of being loved. Her mind returned back to the day the image of the male, soaked in tears and despair, he was on the verge of total break down. It was the day the news was everywhere, it was the day the government decided to bomb China, as a declaration of war and to minimized the population.

 

 

 

Flash back

 

_Malia was sitting in the room, helping her adopted mother Melissa preparing meals. Tonight was the night that both Scott and Stiles going to come back from the military. They going to have a dinner together before Stiles had to go back to the military labs and Scott to the forces. It was rare for both males to have a day off on the same day. They prepare more food than usual, there were pizza and Stiles’s favorite: ‘Curly fried’._

_The door opened and walked to was two males, arm around their shoulder. Both was in their uniform, one was a general one was a scientist. However on both their uniform lay the symbol of a soaring bold eagle representing their country. No words were said, only hugs and laughter filled the entire room. During dinner, Melissa would ask them about their work, Scott would reply that training was hard, be he learnt a lot of stuff. Stiles would reply, laboratory work was boring, he would rather be out on the field with Scott. They would make fun about how if their place was switched and how the scenarios would play out._

_Over and all it was lovely dinner, that was until the small radio noise burst out, and the hologram appeared in front of them. It was a hologram showing the bomb crashing into Bejing. Column of mushroom smoke rising to the sky, the fire covered the entire city, people disintegrating in front of Stiles’s eyes, Screaming and yelling of pain, crying of lost, cursing of anger, none of it left unheard by Stiles. He saw the bomb, he saw the figure of it. Stiles made that bomb, it was suppose to destroy the volcano in Hawaii to prevent any volcano eruption. This didn't look like Hawaii, this looked like a mass genocide. His hand slammed on the table, the other smashing the glass of water onto the ground. Glasses scattered everywhere in everyone surprised faces. But before anyone could reached Stiles shook his head screaming:_

_“NO NO NO NOOOOO”_

_“Sweetie? What wrong?” Melissa walked up to Stiles, she wrapped her hand around Stiles’s shoulder, but Stiles shook his off. His leg lost its balance and his whole body collided with the harsh floor._

_“It…its…my creation, I made that bomb.”_

_Melissa face’s twisted with horror of which mirrored in both Malia and Scott’s face as well. Stiles didn’t need to look up to know that he disgusted them. Even Sitles was disgusted at himself, Stiles had never hated his intelligent as much as this moment. He was a monster. Malia wanted to say something but Stiles cries silent them. All the could do was hugged him, they couldn't even told Stiles that everything would be okay. Because it would be a lie. That day Malia knew that, Stiles was completely broken. Days after that, Stiles refused to return to the lab, none of them forced Stiles to, but every night they would run into Stiles room, both her and Melissa would try to hold the male down. Until he woke up from his nightmare, he was screaming something in Chinese. A word, only one word. “Duìbùqǐ”, of which Malia learnt later on, it meant sorry._

End Flash Back.

 

 

Stiles word brought Malia back to the present time that cut her off her though. She wondered how Stiles had been sleeping, it had gotten better. She believed so because she didn't hear him screamed anymore maybe it could be that Stiles had learnt how to wake himself up or that Stiles had grown accustomed to it that it became something regular. She honestly didn’t which was more pitiful. She looked at Stiles, her eyes glowed up a light of sorrow and worries, she walked up to Stiles, intertwined her hand with his.

 

 

“Stiles, be it nothing. But this nothing brought you a light that I haven’t seen in you for so long. Be it nothing, but by saying it's nothing, by keep on pointing out that you don’t care it only prove that in someway you do care, in someway it’s something.” _Stiles remained silent, he understand it better than anybody, his IQ was just for shown. It just he refused to accept it. Malia’s heart squeezed in pain, looking at how torn Stiles look, she moved closer to him. Hand around him, softly rubbing his messy brown locks:

 

 

“You can’t change the past, nor shape the future to the way you wanted it to be but you can react in the present and in someway it all linked to each other. So I’m telling you right now don’t change in the present in a way that will shape the future base on the pain of the past. Change in in the faith of something good, of this nothingness”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yeahhhh  
> Lots of emotion, I think. I hope you will enjoy it. the new few chapter will be filled with emotion jam pack. SO enjoyyyyyyy :D


	14. Mending bonds or creating rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek solidified his feeling for Stiles.  
> Stiles attempt to mend the trust between Scott and Isaac, or did he?
> 
> And there also sign of an upcoming storm.

 

Stiles was right, but then again, Stiles was always right. Even though Stiles could be a pain in the ass, but the male was definitely right. Derek did find something in the small hole created by laser. If this was the Derek before then he wouldn’t even think this thin wire meant something. However, the Derek now knew Stiles, he knew that with a brain like Stiles, a small and insignificant wire liked this could do one hell of a damage. Smirking he swish the wire inside his pocket before returning inside. As he was walking, he walked pass Kali. The woman glared at him, judging him from head to toe. It was almost as if she knew Derek was up to something.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You seem smitten with our prisoner.” _Derek could hear the sarcasm in her tone, but deep down underneath that seemingly harmless tease was a real threat. He could hear the warning in her tone, his lips twitched into a smirk, Derek had been through threats, been through danger, dying, this threat? This wasn’t enough to scare him. _“It’s call building trust, you should try it sometime.” He put an air quote around the word ‘trust’, and surprised by his action. Kali was too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Derek, himself just made a satirical remark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Him, the most serious person actually attempted to make a dry joke.  No, not attempt, he made a real joke. This must be because of Stiles; this brain-linking thing must be the reason. Oh dear lord, Derek was becoming like Stiles. Before Kali could retort, Derek walked away, he walked straight to his room instead. His heart was pounding; he couldn’t remember the last time he made that kind of a joke? Was it when his family was still alive? Was it when he met Paige? The nostalgic feeling rushed passed Derek, at the thought of his first love of which then it morphed into the familiar brunette, for a mere second he wanted to ran out here, toward the lab and pretty much just grab the lanky male and slammed him straight on the table and kissed the daylight out of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once again, Derek stunned. He just think what? Did he just think of Stiles in that manner? Sure they kissed; sure he felt something for the male. But rather than in that way, he was more or less empathized with Stiles.  That kiss was them comforting each other, right? This was not good, it wasn’t that he thought that him falling for the male was wrong or that he didn’t deserve Stiles. Okay, that part about deserving, that was pretty much up for debating, but feeling, that definitely was not wrong, but what wrong was that, he wouldn’t be able to looked at Stiles the same way again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

His head knocked slightly against the metal door behind him, his muttered underneath his breath, _“God, damn it Stiles.” _A voice shouted out in his mind and jolted his whole body.

 

 

 

_Dude, what? I swear I didn’t really break anything._

_What?_ _Derek said back, surprised.

 

_You said ‘god damn it Stiles.’_

_Oh, that…yea it’s nothing._

Derek was glad that Stiles could only hear his voice, not his blushing face. He couldn’t see Stiles right now he tried to ignore the shouting of his name in the back of his mind. Now more than ever, he hated the fact that both him and Stiles shared the same brain wavelength. He wondered that if he imagined all those vulgar things, would Stiles be able to see it? Or hear it? By wondering, those images of him slamming the male down the glass table, ravishing the male flushed through his mind, and damn the reaction was fast. His jean started to get tight.

 

 

 

 

_Derek…you need to stop thinking about that._

_What? Don’t tell me…_

_I don’t think slamming me on the glass table is a good idea. Most of the digital plans are stored in it._

_OH god no. SHUT UP._

All left ringing in his mindwas Stiles laughed. Derek wished he could dig a hole somewhere and buried himself there and never walked out. But he was surprised, it left him wondered about what was really going through Stiles mind. Stiles was like a bipolar creature, he would made all this moves and innuendos toward Derek and when Derek responded the male would pull back. It was driving Derek mad, and not in a good way.

 

 

But he couldn’t pull himself out of it. It was as if Stiles was becoming more like an addictive drug to him. Growling to himself, Derek couldn’t face Stiles right now, maybe he could ask Isaac. In fact Derek should definitely asked Isaac to give this to Stiles. He quickly tapped the wall next to him praying that Isaac was in his room so that the call would be connected. Once the black screen disappeared to reveal a dirty blond color of a curly mop that Isaac called hair, Derek let out a sigh in relief.

 

 

 

“Isaac.”

 

“Yes?” _Isaac answered, his voice sounded groggily. The male seemed to just wake up.

 

“I need you to bring something to Stiles.” _Immediately, he saw Isaac tensed up at the mention of Stiles name. The younger male’s face twisted with awkward half wanted to say yes, half wanted to refused. After a while of battling his own demon Isaac muttered out a quiet ‘yes’.

 

 

And Derek let out a sighed in relief.

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

“This is what Derek found outside?” _Malia asked, she stared at the slightly bend metal wire with a skeptical look in her eyes. Her voice sounded mocking really. If Stiles didn’t speak up, Malia would probably let out a few more dry comments upon the appearance of the metal.

 

“Which is exactly what I need.” _Stiles chirped happily as he took the wire from Isaac’s hand. He was slightly disappointed that it wasn’t Derek who brought that in for him. But nonetheless he understood perfectly well why. _ “What do you mean?” _Malia squinted her eyes accusingly, eyeing the metal as if he would break free and attack them any seconds.

 

“You probably didn’t brush up much on it, since this hadn’t been produced for quite a while already. This is ninitol also known as…” _At this the brunette’s eyes sparkled up as she said cheerfully. _ “Shape memory alloy, I haven’t seen this before.”

 

 

 

Stiles chuckled at Malia’s childish expression; it was as if he was introducing to her a brand new toy or something. His hand tapped something on the keyboard below him and the small square window slid opened and brought up was a small electromagnetic burner. Malia and Isaac watched as Stiles hovered the wire above the burner, the metal wire came in contact with the heat, suddenly coiled up forming a sequence of number.

 

 

 

 

_8097_

 

 

 

 

“8097? What are those numbers?” Isaac asked, he was still bewildered by the sudden change in the wire. He had never seen something so primitive yet act like modernity invention. Stiles looked the number, his hand scrolled up the 3D maps, mouth explained. _ “Coordinate, they are the coordinate.”

 

 

 

“Of their location?” _Isaac asked, he was taken aback as to how fast Scott was here. But if Scott was here, it meant so was Allison. His heart ached as the memories of Allison rushed back to him like a tidal wave. He wasn’t ready to meet Allison. Not yet. Not after what he did. Even if he was definitely on their side now.

 

“No, of their ship’s mainframe. I’m gonna contact it, but before that.” _Stiles turned around at Isaac, the piercing brown eyes was pining Isaac the floor so that the blond couldn’t move. The taller blond fidgeted uncomfortably he could guess what Stiles wanted to say to him and he would be lying if he said that he was fine with it. _ “I know that I can trust Derek, because the man practically can’t lie to me. But you and others I’m not so sure. Especially you.”

 

 

 

Isaac jolted, he felt ashamed but over and all he was also following order. But he did choose to follow. _ “I will not betray you guys, not this time.” _Isaac said with confident, he heard Stiles chuckled darkly, completely unabashed by Isaac’s sincere promise.

 

 

“What happen once, can happen again.” _Isaac shook his head furiously, images of disappointed faces, Allison being shot all of it rushed back to Isaac’s mind and it crushed his heart. _ “No, never. I don’t want to see it again. I don’t want…I don’t want…” _Isaac cried out incoherently as he tried to push the images out of his head. Stiles, still unaffected by Isaac’s breakdown, he looked at the crying male. He crossed his hands together, voice remained indifferent.

 

 

“See what?” _Isaac closed his eyes, as if all of his thought right now were like a quick movie that only shown the most painful memories. The time when his father beat him up for being a useless kid, time where he heard the new that his brother had died in the war, time when he knew that he couldn’t even recovered Camden’s body, time that Allison agreed to marry Scott, time that Allison was shot. Everything stacked up upon each other like a house of cards, and they were about to collapse as he weakly spoke. _ “her hurt, I don’t want to see her hurt again.”

 

 

 

And the card house collapsed. Isaac felt incredibly tired, he felt a hand stroking his back as if he was trying to comfort him. The blond found himself whimpering to that soft and warm embrace. He heard Malia’s soft mumble: “ _It’s okay, it’s okay”._ His heart still didn’t listen to his mind; it raced like mad dogs chasing rabbits.

 

 

 

 

Suddenly a voice spoke up that silence everything around Isaac. A voice that turned everything into a monochrome color. A voice belonged to no one present in this room, and yet Isaac could picture the owner of it perfectly. Long curly brown locks, beautiful dimples, a smile that was brighter than the moon.

 

 

 

“Allison?” _He said meekly, afraid that the emotional ride he just got on was doing trick to his mind making him hallucinated.

 

“I’ll see you soon Isaac, but I’m still going to smack you in the head for being an idiot.” _A smile appeared brightly on the blond’s face even though there was a hint of confusedness. He looked up at Stiles, who in turn was grinning at him. The male ruffled his hair as he explained. _ “Well, you can’t just convince me. You have them too.”

 

“Thank you.” _Was Isaac’s mumble to Stiles. _ “Scott, Allison, everyone, I’m…s” _A voice cut in, this time it was Lydia. _ “Save it when we meet. Look after Stiles and Malia.”

 

 

 

Just like that the conversation was over. Stiles looked at Isaac who was still collecting himself as the male stood up, he mumbled silently thanking Malia for earlier of which the dark blond girl just shrugged telling to not sweat about it. He knew Isaac wanted to say something but nothing seemed to come out of the blond mouth, despite the effort of him opening his mouth more than once. Shaking his head slightly, Stiles broke out a soft smile. _ ‘Go tell Derek and the other, Scott is coming tomorrow. Tell them to get ready.”

 

 

He saw Isaac fidgeting again before walking toward the door, before he opened it the blond turned around whispered softly again.

 

 

“Thank you, Stiles. I really meant it.”

 

 

 

Stiles just nodded, he had always been uncomfortable with the term ‘thank you’. As soon as Isaac left, Malia smacked quite damn hard on to Stiles’s head making the male groaned out in pain. He turned around glaring at Malia, shouting:

 

 

 

“What was that for?” _Malia huffed. _ “For you being stupid. Don’t you know that you have done?” _Stiles wracked his brain out trying to find the answer to Malia’s question and he found nothing. What was she trying to say. He saw Malia’s eyes lit up with obvious anger and unconsciously he gulped. Something about Malia when she was angry was very much similar to Lydia.

 

 

 

And Lydia when she was mad was scary. Really scary.

 

 

“For a genius, you are quite dumb. Can you see? Isaac is in love with Allison.” Malia said exasperatedly, making Stiles’s eyebrow furrowed. He still failed to see the point, the girl opposite him was making. _ “Oh My God, this little conversation you just made, pointed out to Scott that Isaac obviously want his fiancé.”

 

 

Stiles shrugged again, he didn’t really see this as a problem.

 

 

“So? It’s not like Allison has feeling for….” _He saw the ‘you-think’ looked on Malia’s face and palmed himself in the face. What had he done? So much for mending allies, he swore Scott when he saw Isaac, it was guaranteed that Isaac would be thrown into the wall, made that walls, cause obviously it would be multiple times. _ “Oh no” _Stiles muttered.

 

 

“Oh No in deed.”

 

 

Malia agreed, but still she smacked Stiles’s head again.

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

The leather chair creaked against the wooden floor as it moved around. The chair handle stopped the chair’s movement when it touched the metal cane next to the table. On the chair seated a man, with both his hand clasped upon each other, chin lying on his hand. A gruesome smirked appeared on his lips as he listened to the conversation just unfolded on the small black radio device. Sometime going archaic was better than joining the modernity. A dry laugh escape his lips as he praised:

 

 

 

“Not bad, Stiles, not bad.”  _His hand grabbed onto the cane, tapped on the floor three times before calling out a name with a hint of maliciousness in his tone.

 

“Ennis, I think it’s time for some light reminder to our fellows comrade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guys, 
> 
> Sorrry for this late update, I'll try to keep it at a chapter every fort night or furthest is once a fortnight. There only 6 more chapters left to go. I'll finished Automaton first before going back to Special Soul. 
> 
> I hope you will stay with me till the end. Sorry for dragging it out everybody. 
> 
> Madwolf.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at http://justmadwolf.tumblr.com  
> If you wanna talk about Teen Wolf, or Supernatural, Reign, Sleepy Hollow, Arrow, Once upon a time, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Avenger, Ender games and many more fandom or even about anything at all.  
> Inb me and ask all sort of thing. I'm just lonely hereeeeee T_T


End file.
